Chuck, Morgan and the New Spies 2
by ItWasAWildIdea
Summary: Sequel to.. Chuck, Morgan and the new spy's. Four months later Chuck and the team need to take down the Ring, while Chuck gets all the help he can to plan the most perfect proposal. Lots of Charah, adventure, family and friendships throughout!
1. Chapter 1

I'm baaaaack! After a long holiday and a fabulous one at that! And now i am back to winter and absolutely freezing. :| Anyway, as you can see i have started a sequel to Chuck, Morgan and the new Spy's! i hope it all goes well and this first chapter is just a fun little one to start things off. Oh, i will still be continuing my other high school fic and the next chapter for that should be out very soon.

So yeah, i hope this one is liked and i guess I'll soon see! Thanks! Hope you enjoy for those of you who enjoyed the first one!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHUCK! chuck characters or anything to do with the development of Chuck.

* * *

"Chuck.."

_**Palms a little moist, Chuck can hear the voice of the man standing to the side of him. Chuck drops his gaze down to his hands and hopes she doesn't notice the tremble of nerves running through them. He thinks she does because her warm hands gives his a quick, comforting squeeze and he tilts his head up to meet her gaze again. Beautiful. She tilts her head slightly and gives him a warm, loving smile. Before getting lost in her beauty, again, he listens to the man continuing to speak.** _

**"_Chuck Bartowski do you-"_**

**"_I do." Chuck quickly interrupts then widens his eyes. "Sorry, Sorry.." He fumbles, embarrassed of his impatience._**

"Chuck honey, can you hear me?"

**_Chuck looks to Sarah and her amused grin makes him feel a little better. He looks at the wedding minister to continue. _**

**_"Do you take.."_**

**"_He hasn't even asked her yet!" A voice comes from the back of the church and Chuck turns to see Morgan running up the isle. Chuck narrows his eyebrows and looks behind him. _**_Isn't Morgan meant to be my best man?_

**_"Chuck hasn't asked Sarah yet!" Morgan puffs as he makes his way to the front and throws his hands on his knees for a breath._**

"Bartowski!"

**_Chuck blinks his eyes and shakes his head. "I..I I'm sorry what is happening?" He asks looking back at Sarah who seems to be as shocked as him._**

**_ "Bartowski!" Casey grumbles from the front seat and stands up. "You have to propose to her before you marry her moron."_**

**_ A small, red headed lady stands up beside Casey and drops her glasses to the bridge of her nose._**

**_ "Do you not want to marry Agent Walker?" Chucks eyes widen in shock at the words from General Beckman. _**

**"_Of course I do." Chuck states quickly. "God I do."_**

"Chuck.." Sarah tries again and runs her hand down the side of his cheek.

"I do..I do I really really do.." Chuck mumbles and Sarahs heart leaps a little bit. He seems to be waking up.

"Chuck can you hear me?" She asks.

"I do, I do i-" Chuck feels a large splash of water wash over his face. "Aaaah!" He yells and blinks his eyes frantically.

"Casey!" Sarah snaps and turns to glare at him.

"What? it worked didn't it?" Casey shrugs and puts the empty bucket on the ground.

Sarah turns back and brushes Chucks wet hair out from his eyes. "Hey." She smiles softly as his eyes start to focus.

"Sarah." Chuck breathes out and swallows a little at his strange dream. "What-uh what happened?"

Sarah helps him sit up and continues to hold her hand against his face. "You were drugged, but you're OK now.."

"Drugged!" Chucks eyes widen. "Oh no, what-what if I'm-"

"It just put you to sleep." Casey rolls his eyes. "Just like a tranq gun. You know? The ones you use all the time?"

"Oh," Chuck nods, relieved. "Why am I all wet?"

"Casey threw a bucket of water on you to wake you up." Sarah smiles at his adorable wet face. "Love you." She smiles and gives him a quick kiss before Casey can start complaining.

Chuck smiles back and shakes his wet hair out after their kiss. "I love you." He grins up at her, hair falling back in his eyes.

"Chuck!" Morgans voice runs down the base stairs. "Oh god is he OK? What happened? Is he delirious? Seeing things?"

"Relax. He's fine." Casey assures with another eye roll and shake of the head.

"I should have been there on the mission." Morgan says when he stops in front of Chuck and gives him a pat on the back. "One man down really made the difference huh?"

Sarah chuckles and shakes her head. "Everything went pretty smoothly, Carina and Bryce are on their way to Washington now to deliver the disc to Beckman."

"So how did it happen?" Morgan asks as he takes a seat.

"Chuck drank a drugged drink." Casey answers. "It was a grape soda actually.."

"What? Really?" Morgan gasps and shakes his head. "Dam, I'm sorry buddy. I can't believe someone would drug a perfectly good grape soda."

"Someone who really didn't want us to get the disc on the Ring I guess." Sarah said and handed Chuck a glass of water.

"Good point." Morgan nodded and only just realized Chucks hair dripping wet.

"Why are you all wet?"

"Casey very kindly woke me up with a bucket of water."

"Oh."

"He was mumbling the words 'I do' over and over." Casey shrugged. "It was getting annoying."

Chuck chokes on his mouthful of water as his face reddens slightly. "I uh.." He stumbles. "Uh huh!" He puts up his index finger. "A weird dream I had..you see..i was uh..at a pizza store.." He continues, looking around at the three faces looking at him. "And I had this uh..pizza you see..and you know Sarah.." He says turning to her, she gives him a cocked eyebrow and a interested smile.

"You.. uh asked me if I- you know liked my pizza." He explains and the others watch him for the big climax of his weird dream. "And I said..I do..." He nods. "And then Casey, you..you asked if I liked it too." Chuck nods his head slightly. "And I said... I do.." He smiles weakly.

"What about me Chuck? Did I ask?" Morgan asks.

"Huh?" Chuck asks then quickly nods his head. "Yeah!" He quickly says loudly. "Of course you did buddy! Everyone..uh everyone did! You know Bryce, Carina...Ellie.."

"Right, now the ridiculous dream story is over I'm going home." Casey nods and packs his stuff up. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too. I won't be home tonight guys...i know first time in awhile huh!" Morgan grins. "Yeah, well now Alex is back from her trip to her mums...you will be seeing a lot less of me. Glad your OK Chuck, Night!"

Sarah chuckles and waves goodbye, she turns to Chuck and gives him her hand. "Home?"

"Yeah." Chuck agrees and takes her hand. "So Bryce and Carina have gone to Washington? It must be a pretty important disc?"

"Yeah." Sarah answers as they make their way to the lift. "Beckman says it's got a lot of Intel on the Ring and she says one of her best agents will meet with Carina and Bryce and go through it with them."

"Oh? Shouldn't you be there?"

Sarah narrows her eyebrows and stops just before her car. "I wanted to make sure you were OK."

"Oh." Chuck nods then gives her a smile. "Sorry if my incident stopped you from you know.."

"Chuck," Sarah interrupts and takes his hands. "I would much rather be here with you."

* * *

Chuck watches Sarah close the last curtain in the living room and turn the light on above the couch.

"How are you feeling?" She asks as she examines his face.

"I'm feeling a lot better." He smiles. "Come here."

Sarah grins and pulls off her boots. She walks over and slides on to the couch next to him. "I'm cooking toasties." She says as she buries her face in his chest and enhales the soap from his shower.

"I know," He grins. "I can smell your toasties from a mile away."

Sarah lifts her head up and evil eyes him playfully. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Chuck laughs and rolls his eyes. "Are you fishing for compliments Miss Walker?"

"They are pretty crunchy aren't they?" She grins.

"Uh huh." Chuck nods.

"And taste pretty darn good?"

"The best." He crosses his fingers on his heart.

"Mmm," Sarah smiles, happy from his answer. "You're sweet."

Chuck leans in for a kiss and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her to sit on his lap. She happily accepts and in the middle of their kissing she slowly wraps her legs around his back.

"God..I..love...you.." Chuck moans through his kisses and slowly begins to move his lips past her jaw and down her neck.

Sarah finding it hard to speak, tilts her head back further and tightens her legs around his waist.

"Love..you too.." She croaks out quietly and feels his lips smile against her collar bone. She opens her eyes for a second and notices the toastier machine on the bench.

"Oh god!" She gasps, leaps from Chuck and runs over to the toastier machine. Opening the lid she quickly backs away from the black smoke and reaches her hand out to turn it off quickly.

Chuck rushing to her side gives her an amused grin as he lifts one of the charcoal, black toasties with a pair of tongs. "Now this ones your one.." He teases.

She laughs and nudges into him lightly. "Get the grater." She orders and passes him the block of cheese. "I really feel like a cheese toastie. Lets start again." She smiles as she gets out fresh slices of bread.

* * *

"I've missed this.." Sarah says as she takes another bite of her perfectly cooked toasted sandwich.

"Cheese toasties?" Chuck asks, and her look tells him he's wrong.

"Me and you.. you know just us two.." She says as she swallows her last bite and puts her plate on the table.

Chuck immediately understanding what she means gives her a over exaggerated nod. "We have been very busy.."

"Missions, missions and-"

"More missions." Chuck finishes for her and puts his plate on top of hers. "Then we get home late and fall asleep straight away, wake up in the morning...and do the exact same thing all over again."

Sarah nods. "Not that I mind, because I do get to work with you." She smiles.

Chuck leans his elbow on the back of the couch and rests his head in the palm of his hand. "I'm sorry if I have been neglecting my boyfriend duties." I He grins but means every word of it. "I can't remember the last time we had a date night.."

"Oh no," Sarah quickly says and shakes her head. "You're not, you're perfect." She smiles and reaches for his hand. "Spying just takes up a lot of our time." She smiles warmly and moves closer. "And..i think we should probably make the _mos_t of the time we have to ourselves.."

"Ah," Chuck grins and puts her hair behind her ears. "I love your thinking." He says and leans in to press his lips gently against hers.

Sarah smiles into the kiss and gently pushes him backwards with her hand on his chest. Falling on top of him she breaks the kiss and gives him a breath taking smile.

"I'm glad you agree." She whispers and leans in again when the door suddenly swings open.

"Chuck? Sarah!" Morgans voice fills the air and Sarah quickly hops off Chuck and turns to see Morgan putting his bag down.

Chuck tilts his head at the intrusion and gives Morgan a wave. "Over here buddy.."

Morgan turns his attention to the couch and gives them a smile. "Hey guys, Alexs power went out at her apartment and they don't think it will be back on till the morning." He says and turns to see Alex coming through the door with her overnight bag. "Hey guys.." Alex smiles.

Sarah stands from the couch and gives Alex a friendly smile. "Hey, how was your trip away?"

"Oh it was great." Alex nods. "I kind of missed it here though."

"Yeah," Sarah smiles and picks the plates up from the table. "You were gone awhile."

"Five weeks and two days.." Morgan chirps in and closes the door. "Not that I was counting or anything.."

Chuck laughs, "Sure you weren't Morgan."

"Anyway, since Alex is staying here the night..how about a rematch of the couples guitar hero.. If I do recall Alex and I won last time.."

"Only just!" Sarah calls from the kitchen.

Chuck smiles at Sarah then looks back to Morgan and Alex. "Sure, lets see if we can beat you guys this time."

12:00pm

Chuck pulls back the covers on the bed and gently places Sarah on their crisp, white bedding sheets. Pulling the covers back over her he slips on his boxes and hops in next to her.

"I thought with Alex being back we would have more time to ourselves." Chuck smiles when he sees Sarahs eyes flutter open.

"Mmm," Sarah agrees and moves closer. "Same."

"I don't know why we agreed to that gaming marathon." Chuck says and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Me neither." Sarah murmurs and presses her head against his chest. "Night Chuck."

Chuck grins at her sleepy voice and kisses her head, "Night babe."

10:00am. Buy More.

"Ah, being a bit stale on the old boyfriend duties aye?" Morgan asks as he stacks the last of the DVDs.

"We just haven't had, you know.. time to ourselves. There has been so many mission lately."

Morgan nods and leads Chuck to the two lazy boys situated in front of the wall of TV's. "Take her out tonight."

"I think Beckman wants another meeting.." Chuck sighs.

"Pull a sicky."

"A sicky?" Chuck laughs and shakes his head. "I don't think both me and Sarah can pull a sicky from the CIA."

"Hmm," Morgan tilts his head. "Fine, you take her out..and I'll deal with Beckman."

Chuck raises an eyebrow. "How do you plan to do that?"

"I'll think of something. So, where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know, maybe just book a nice restaurant?"

Morgan fakes a snore and looks at Chuck with a disappointed look.

"What!" Chuck asks. "We love going out for dinner."

"You two are still young you need to loosen up, let your hair down."

"You think?" Chuck asks. _Do we need to let our hair down?_

"When was the last time you two went out to town? Had a few drinks you know? Got a bit crazy."

"We went out not long ago.." Chuck defends him and Sarah.

"What? With me Alex, Carina and Bryce?" Chuck nods his head at Morgans question. "No," Morgan answers. "You were planning on it but then Sarah had to write up a mission report, so you canceled." He says. "And the time after that, you had Buy More in the morning and the time-"

"OK." Chuck stops him. "I get your point. I guess it would be fun.."

"Now you're talking buddy," Morgan grins.

"OK, I'll see what Sarah says.."

"Great!" Morgan claps his hands. "Don't worry about Beckman."

Chuck shakes his head, wondering how on earth that will work. "I'll leave it all to you."

* * *

"Agent Grimes, what do you want?" Beckman says as she peers at her computer screen. Morgan is sitting crossed legged on a chair with a small note pad in his hand.

"General, I need to talk to you about Chu- Agent Bartowski."

"Is something wrong with Agent Bartowski?" Beckman asks briskly, a tinge of concern in her voice.

"He's OK General." Morgan assures. "It's just well, I'm going to share a secret with you.. He wants to ask Sarah to marry him."

Beckmans eyes widen as she sits back in her chair. "Agent Bartowski is going to ask Agent Walker for her hand in marriage?"

"Yes." Morgan nods simply.

Beckman raises her eyebrow and gives a small nod, she then shakes her head and narrows her eyes. "What does this have anything to do with your work with the agency, Agent Grimes?"

"Ah!" Morgan clicks the point of his pen. "You see General, Sarah and Chuck need some time off from the spy life-"

"Agent-"

Morgan quickly continues, "Just one night, just tonight ma'am."

"Is he going to ask her to marry him tonight?"

"Huh?" Morgan asks. "No,no not tonight they just are going out. Let their hair down.."

Beckman lets out a frustrated breath at the absurdity of the conversation. "I do not have time for this."

"Just one night off with no missions, then tomorrow they will be back as normal."

Sarah rushes down the stairs with a pile of papers in her hands and a pen sticking out from her mouth. She hears voices and lifts her head to see Morgan in front of the large screen and Beckman on the screen.

"Uh, General?" Sarah says and throws the stacks of papers on the desk. "Is everything OK?" She asks looking to Morgan then back at the screen. "Do we have a mission?"

Beckman looks at Sarah, her hair thrown back in a loose bun a slight overworked look on her face. She casts her eyes down to the stacks of papers on the desk and lets out a sigh. "No mission tonight Agent Walker. Go home, have a night off."

"Oh." Sarah says softly and looks to Morgan with a confused expression. "OK.." She says and decides she should quickly leave before the General changes her mind. "I'll just finish these reports at home then." She says and grabs them off the desk.

"Leave the reports Sarah." Beckman says and Sarah drops them down quickly after hearing Beckman use her first name.

"OK.." Sarah nods and takes a step back. "Did uh, Agent Miller and Larkin get to you safely?"

Beckman nods. "They will arrive back tomorrow afternoon, we will hold our meeting off till tomorrow night." Beckman smiles slightly. "Rest up." she says and quickly exits the conversation.

"Wow," Sarah breathes out. "That was UN expected," she turns to Morgan. "Did you have something to do with this?"

Morgan shakes his head and shrugs a shoulder. "She's just getting soft in her ol- young age.." Morgan says and quickly turns his head to the screen, making sure Beckman had definitely gone.

Sarah chuckles lightly. "I guess you could be right. What are you going to do tonight then?"

"Uh, nothing." Morgan nods. "You and Chuck are going out though."

"We are?"

"Hitting a few clubs, dancing, you know just having some fun." Morgan wriggles his eyebrows.

"Does Chuck know this?" Sarah asks and Morgan nods his head. "OK." Sarah smiles, and turns on her heel. "I better find something to wear then." She winks.

"That's the spirit!" Morgan calls out after her. "My work is done." He smiles proudly to himself.

* * *

8:00pm

Sarah turns up the music a little louder as she hears Chuck start the shower. Reaching into her closet she grabs her short, red cocktail dress out and places it out on the bed. Walking back to the mirror in her bra and panties she grabs her mascara and runs it over her eye lashes. Stepping back to make sure its even she smiles to herself, _this is kind of fun._ Grabbing the eyeliner next she carefully draws it on just as Chuck finishes his shower.

Chuck excited for their night off, drys himself off in the shower and throws on his light jeans and black shirt. Exiting the bathroom he stops in the door way and smiles dreamily at Sarah putting a thin coat of lipstick on. She catches his eye in the mirror and gives him a grin.

"I love you in black." She says as she turns around to eye his outfit.

"I love you in black too." Chuck waggles his eyebrows with a grin, and Sarah looks down to see her black bra and matching panties.

"To bad for you," She gives him a sly smile. "I'm wearing red."

"I think I...can.. live with that," He nods slowly as he watches her slip on the red dress.

Sarah grins at his expression and turns around. "Zip me?"

"Sure, sure." Chuck stumbles and quickly zips it up.

"Thank you." Sarah says and walks to the wardrobe. She grabs her black heels and slips them on each foot. Grabbing her bag off the door she gives him a smile. "Ready."

"You look beautiful." Chuck smiles, "Really beautiful."

With a shy grin Sarah clips her fringe back and takes his hand. "Let's go let our hair down shall we?"

* * *

"It is incredibly crowded in here!" Chuck yells out over the loud music as he leads Sarah to the bar.

Sarah holding on to Chucks hand tightly, nods her head and points to a empty space at the bar. Finally making it through the crowds of people Chuck pulls out a seat for Sarah and they both sit down.

"Do Carina and the others really do this every weekend?" Sarah asks.

Chuck shrugs his shoulders. "Crazy teenagers." He grins. "Hey, what do you want to drink?"

"Whatever you're having." Sarah smiles and watches him put on his thinking face.

Two hours later..

Sarah cracks up laughing as she watches Chucks face screw up as he jams the lemon between his teeth.

"I will never get tired of that face." Sarah laughs as Chuck shivers from the remaining effects from the sour lemon.

"I don't know why I ordered the shots." He grins and pushes her one towards her. "Your turn honey."

Sarah gives him a smile and casually does their routine they have been doing for the past two hours. Drink, dance, laugh, kiss and eat. Chuck watches her closely, and when he sees her face scrunch up from the lemon his laugh fills the air and they make their way on to the dance floor.

"I'm pretty sure every man in this place is looking at you right now." Chuck smiles as he dances close to her.

Sarah feeling the heat on her cheeks from too much alcohol rolls her eyes and buries her head in the crook of his shoulder. "How do you know there not looking at you?" She teases.

"Ah," Chuck shakes his head. "Good point." He laughs.

Sarah lifts her head and gives him a dazed smile. "I'm having fun."

"Me too!" Chuck beams out happily and spins her around. "I have so much energy!"

Sarah laughs and pulls on his hand. "Same! I could do this all night!"

1:30am

"Thank you!" Sarah whispers to the taxi driver as her and Chuck exit the car. "Your driving was a little slow for me, but it's OK..because that's the speed my boyfriend drives."

"Sarah!" Chuck gasps. "I happen to drive at the speed limit, I am what you call a _respectful_ driver."

"Oh," Sarah smiles cheekily. "I'm sorry baby."

The taxi driver laughs and shakes his head. "Have a good night guys."

"He was a great guy wasn't he?" Chuck asks as him and Sarah walk into the courtyard.

"He really was," Sarah agrees. "But you are greater."

"And you are even greater." Chuck smiles enthusiastically and digs into his pocket for his keys. "Now..where are they.."

Sarah watches him digging into his pocket. "Sit down and we will look in my bag maybe we put them in there." She says and sits on the edge of the fountain.

"Good idea." Chuck grins and sits next to her. "I love you."

Sarah looks up from her bag and smiles at his tipsy look. Someone had to much to drink. But then again, she has a feeling she did too. "I love you more." She grins and leans in for a kiss.

"You taste like lemon." Chuck laughs extra loud as they break from the kiss.

"So.. do you." Sarah slurs out and leans in for another kiss. Moving his hands down to her hips Chuck holds her tightly as she leans her body into him. Forgetting that they are sitting on the edge of the fountain Sarah moves in closer as she pushes Chuck back.

"Here we go.." Chuck says between kisses as he leans back further, also oblivious of the fact that they are inches away from falling in.

"Why is it-" Chuck starts and feels his body fall back into the cool shallow water. "Woah!" He calls out as his body thuds down into the water with Sarah toppling next to him. He snaps open his eyes and finds himself lying half in the fountain with Sarah lying in the same position next to him.

"Oh my god Chuck!" Sarah puts her hands over her mouth in shock. "I can't believe we just fell in the fountain!"

Two doors open and voices of confusion fill the courtyard as Chuck and Sarah sit up in the fountain.

"Chuck! Sarah? What are you guys doing in the fountain?" Ellie asks as she pulls her robe tighter around her. Awesome coming up from behind tilts his head. "Are you guys OK?"

Morgan and Alex coming from the other door laugh at the two in the water and Morgan wipes his eyes. "How much have you guys been drinking?"

Chuck looks at Sarah, and her wet hair falling down her face. "We..uh, we are just going to go to bed.."

"Yeah." Sarah adds in, avoiding the amused eyes from everyone as Chuck helps her out. "We just..you know, felt like a...swim.." She says and narrows her eyebrows at her pathetic lie. _Dam alcohol._

"Yeah!" Chuck joins in. "But now.. we are going to go to bed..since we have cooled off. Night." He quickly says as he grabs Sarahs hand and they walk briskly through the house and into the safety of their room. They hear the laughter from outside escalate as they both quickly change into their sleep wear.

"I can't believe we fell in the fountain." Sarah says flatly as she walks into the bathroom for her toothbrush.

Chuck feels the grin tugging on his lips as he watches her brush her teeth. "It was a little funny.."

"It was embarrassing!" Sarah says as she turns in his direction.

"And..." Chuck grins.

Sarah stares at him, his wet, curly hair in his boxer shorts and lifts her eyes to the ceiling. "And..a little funny." She grins when she looks back to his eyes. Rinsing her mouth out she walks up close to him, just enough so he can smell the spearmint on her breath. "Meet me in bed." She gives him a flirty wink and saunters off past him.

Chuck noticing the tone of her voice, gives a school boy grin and nods his head. "OK," he says and quickly brushes his teeth.

* * *

9:00am Chuck, Morgan and Sarahs apartment._  
_

_Brrrrrrrrrriiiinnnnngggggg!  
_

"Ugh," Sarah groans as she clamps her hand over her eyes to block out the morning sun. "Chuck.."

"I...got-" Chuck says sleepily as he stretches his arm out to turn the alarm off. "It." He finishes as he smacks his arm down on the snooze button and lets his arm hang off the edge of the bed.

"Sleep longer." Sarah murmurs as she keeps her eyes closed and molds her body into Chucks.

"My thoughts exactly." Chuck says and wraps his arms around her waist as he feels the sleep taking over already.

"Chuck? Sarah?"

"Noooo." Sarah says. "We are asleep!"

Morgan cringes as he opens the door. "I know," He whispers. "I'm sorry guys, but Carina just called and apparently we have a new agent coming to work with us for a bit, we have to meet them at castle in half an hour."

"Are you serious?" Chuck asks as he manages to sit up in bed.

"Sorry!" Morgan gives them a smile of sympathy. "I'll make some coffee." He says and closes the door quietly behind him.

"How are you feeling babe?" Chuck asks giving Sarah a kiss on the head.

"Other than a pounding headache and the feeling of having no sleep.." She says turning over and squinting her eyes open to look at him. "Pretty good."

"I feel the same." He says and rests his warm hand on her head. "Coffee should be good though.. and aspirin.."

Sarah smiles and sits up in bed. "Your phone is flashing."

Chuck turns and picks up his phone, "Three messages from Carina." He says.

"We have a new agent coming to work with us for a few weeks, we have a meeting at ten in castle. See you then." Chuck reads out then flicks to the next one.

"He's quite sexy, kind of like superman.." Chuck reads out, tilts his head and looks to Sarah. She gives him a confused smile. He turns his attention back to his phone and reads his next text.

"Woops," He reads out. "That last one was for Sarah, don't tell Bryce I said that Chuck!"

Sarah laughs and sits up in bed. "I want to meet this superman." She teases and Chuck gives her a pout.

"I'm kidding," She grins and gives him a long good morning kiss. "_You_ are my nerdy superman."

* * *

The end! This chapter was thought up all throughout my holiday and i wrote it up as soon as i got back! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :) See you in a few days for The Final Year update!


	2. A Special Kind of Friend

Hey! Sorry for the lateness of this. Hope you enjoy! :)

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Chuck.**  
**

* * *

**10:00am. Buy More car park.**

Morgan, the essence of happiness parked the sleek, black Porsche carefully into his Buy More employee park. Very slowly and reluctantly he turned the key in the ignition letting the sweet hum of the motor die down. He turned in his seat, eyes still a little wide with joy and gave Sarah his biggest smile.

"I absolutely love you!"

Sarah opened her eyes after letting them rest during the ride. Before they left to work, she said Morgan could drive her precious car. It took a good ten minutes for Morgan and Chuck to actually believe she was not joking. She had to literally open the drivers door, push Morgan in and buckle up his seat belt.

Letting out a tired laugh she gave him a cheeky wink. "Don't let my boyfriend hear you say that."

Chuck from the back seat pokes his head through the two front seats. "She's taken Morgan, by an incredibly dashing man."

Sarah twists her head slightly and gives Chuck a loving smile. She rests her hand on his cheek and slowly strokes her thumb along his jaw. "Mmhmm." She nods and gives him a short kiss.

"If you guys have forgotten I have a girlfriend of my own." Morgan reminds them. "One that I love and she loves me back." He says proudly. It took him a little while to tell Alex that he loved her but now it was out, he couldn't stop saying it. The best thing was, neither could she. The worse thing was every time Casey heard him say it, a glare was sent his way. Although he had to be honest. Morgan was pretty sure Casey was warming up to him. The word 'dad' would probably be used soon or..._never_.

Chuck still smiling at Sarah turns to his best friend and nods his head. "You and Alex have been going pretty good lately."

"Yep." Morgan beams and opens the door to hop out. "Man, I can't believe I just drove your car Sarah."

"Yeah well after last night I think the alcohol is still in me." Sarah pauses for a second before hopping out, letting the pain in her head decrease slightly.

"Oh the water fountain!" Morgan cracks up as they make their way into the Buy More. "Do we have any surveillance outside our apartment? I would LOVE a copy."

"No, no we don't have any." Sarah shakes her head and leans into Chuck. "Delete it as soon as we get home." She whispers into his ear.

Making their way into the theater room, they access the lift and go down to the base. The ding of the lift goes off and they walk out in single file down the base stairs.

"Here comes the drunks..." Carina smirks as she hears the footsteps.

"Shut up." Sarah playfully snaps and walks to stand by Carina. "How was your trip?"

"Good. We brought back a bit of a hunk too." Carina says quietly.

"Where is he?"

"Bryce and Casey are just showing him the base..he's a little..."

"A little what?" Sarah asks while taking a seat at the table.

"I don't know." Carina shrugs and sits down next to her. "So how was your wild night? Morgan told me about your fall."

Before sitting next to Sarah, Chuck turns to Morgan with a questioning gaze. _How did that get out so fast?_

"What?" Morgan asks innocently. "My status needed updating. "

"What do you mean a status?" Sarah asks. "What's a status?"

Chuck smiles affectionately at his girlfriend. "He has a face book."

"Facebook, twitter, tumblr the whole shebang!" Morgan lists off and plonks down in his seat.

"Oh, I must really be behind on this technology stuff."

"Yeah." Carina nods. "You are."

"What you have one too?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah." Carina nods. "Your future husband does too."

Ignoring the 'husband' comment Sarah turns to Chuck and cocks her head to the side. "You do as well?"

"Yeah honey." Chuck laughs. "I can help you set up one if you like? You can find all your old friends and things."

Sarah after a slight pause shakes her head. "Uh, no it's OK."

Chuck quickly curses himself on the inside for his slip up. He quickly rests his hands on her shoulders, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

The past few months of being together, him and Sarah have been getting closer each day. She tells him things which she tells no one else. Things about her family, her childhood and mostly her spy life.

Just last week they were lying in bed from another treacherous mission. Out of the blue Sarah turns to Chuck, with a tinge of sadness ghosting over her face. "I don't have any friends." She blurted out in the comfortable silence.

Chuck studied her for a second, before answering. "What do you mean?"

Sarah brushed the hair from her eyes. "I started the spy life when I was so young, I made the odd friend but they weren't really friends..if you know what I mean. Now, i just.."

Chuck nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

"You, Bryce, Carina, Morgan and Casey are my friends, Ellie and Devon too. " Sarah quickly says.

"I just, I don't have any others. I mean, every time I go out with you we bump into people who know you. I don't have anyone like that. Just a normal friend who doesn't know about my spy life. I never have. Someone i can go get a coffee with and talk about..i don't know, normal not spy related things.."

A man usually fill of words was at a lost. What could he say to make her feel better? The thing was he had no clue. Sarah quickly picked up on this and gave him a smile.

"I have you though." She told him, not wanting him to worry for her small out burst. "And that's so much more than I could have asked for."

**Present day..**

Voices from the hall caused everyone to stand from their seats so they could meet their new partner.

Chucks first impressions when the new Agent walked in was that he was confident. He looked confident. His shiny black hair, his new suit which looked to cost more than all Chucks suits combined. He looked like..well he looked like a spy.

"Hello." The man said and stuck his hand out to first in line, Morgan. "The names Agent Shaw." He spoke with authority. "Agent Daniel Shaw."

A small snort escaped Chuck and Morgan at his introduction._ Who is he? James Bond? _Sarah turned on her heel to Chuck giving him an slightly amused glare.

Morgan cleared his throat, not wanting to be rude and gave his hand a firm shake. "Agent Grimes." He spoke boldly. "Agent Morgan Grimes."

Agent Shaw noticing the slight teasing from Morgan chose to ignore it and turned to Chuck.

"Agent Bartowski?" He addressed. "Your parents were great agents."

Chuck gave him a smile. "I've been told. Good to meet you, you can call me Chuck."

"Chuck." Daniel nodded. _This guy is innocent. _"I look forward to working with you."

"Ah." Agent Shaw stopped just in front of Sarah. "We finally meet."

Sarah hiding her confused look, gave him a smile. "Agent Walker." She nodded.

"I know." Agent Shaw shook her hand gently. "Everyone knows you."

"Oh.." Sarah let out a chuckle. "Welcome to the team."

Shaw let go off her hand and turned to stand in front of everyone. "I can't wait to work with you all."

"Good to see you settling in." Beckman flashed on the screen and gave the team a nod. "We have a mission."

"What is it General?" Casey asked with clear enthusiasm.

"After going through the Ring discs with Agent Shaw, we have moved one step closer." She updated, pleased with the work of the team. "However, tonight you will all be attending the Royal Art Gala display, featuring some of the most exquisite art pieces. This particular piece-" She pressed the display button and a large painting of a vase, with deep red roses sprouting out filled the screen. "This painting needs to be retrieved."

"What's so important about that painting General?" Bryce asked.

"It's a fake." Shaw answered and turned to his new team. "It is the exact replica of an ancient painting worth more than millions. The only difference is, it's a complete fake and the people looking to buy have no idea. Hundreds of genuine paintings will be on sale at the gala. They wouldn't suspect it to not be the original."

"Correct Agent Shaw, I see you have read up on the mission report I gave you."

"Yes ma'am, I did."

"The seller, is this women here." The General spoke and put an attractive brunette onto the screen. "Miss Saleza"

"What do you want us to do with her?" Morgan questioned.

"Bring into custody." She responded. "With a new member to the team, this mission will be a great start to learning to work together. Agent Shaw is a valuable and highly experienced Agent. I believe you will all learn a lot from him as he will from all of you. Be careful, this painting will have hundreds of people crowding around it. We need it before it is sold." She explained. "Choose appropriate cover." She quickly left the conversation.

"Bags bartender!" Morgan quickly shot gunned with a stoked grin.

Casey grunted and shook his head. "Why would you bags to be bartender?"

Morgan shrugged. "It's fun."

Sarah turned to Chuck. "Chuck and I will go as a wealthy couple looking to buy a new art piece."

"No," Carina shook her head. "You should go as a wealthy _married_ couple."

Bryce, Morgan and even Casey nodded. "Much more believable."

"Bryce and I can go together as well." Carina suggested. "Agent Shaw you could.."

"You could probably partner with Casey." Morgan spoke receiving a death glare from Casey.

"I'll be with Grimes, bartender." Casey decided. "I can make a damn good cocktail."

"I'll be a single wealthy man who finds art history interesting." Shaw said. "Our seller is a woman. I will seduce her."

"Right." Sarah nodded and checked her watch. "Meet back here at four and we'll make a plan?" She asked, hoping everyone would agree. She really wanted a nap.

"What are you tired?" Carina scoffed. "What time did you get home?"

"One thirty.." Chuck answered.

"Ha!" Carina and the others laughed. "That's nothing."

"It's not what time we got home Carina." Sarah smirked. "It's what time we went to _sleep_."

"Ooo." Carina grinned giving Chuck and Sarah a wink. "I see."

"Ugh." Casey groaned. "See you at four." He said and quickly left.

Shaw, lifting his head up from some papers listened to the conversation intently. He had heard from Beckman that Sarah and Chuck were an item. He found it hard to believe. He had always thought Sarah was strictly business. Not one to settle down... or joke about the physical sides of her relationship. She seemed different than he would have expected, seeing her with Chuck, was a bit odd._ Why would she date him? _He thought and put the papers down.

"Four sounds great Sarah," He smiled charmingly. "I can't wait to work with you all and become great friends." He smiled warmly to the others. "I will see you all then."

Once Shaw had left into the lift, Morgan shook his head. "I don't like him."

"Why?" Carina chuckled.

"I've always been good at getting vibes from people. There's just something about him."

"There are so many agents like Shaw, Morgan." Sarah said. "He's just confident.."

"Cocky." Bryce mumbled. "You should have heard him on the flight back."

"He was sharing with us his trips around the world." Carina said.

"Sharing with you." Bryce corrected.

Carina smiled at Bryces obvious jealousy. "I agree with Sarah, back at the academy every agent you pass is like Shaw."

"You girls are lucky to be teamed with us then." Morgan grinned and gave them a wave. "Meeting Alex for coffee."

* * *

**Chuck, Sarah and Morgans apartment.**

Chuck and Sarah walked into their apartment and immediately flopped out on to the couch.

"Maybe Carinas right." Sarah yawned. "I must be getting old."

"Na." Chuck shook his head and lifted her feet into his hands pulling off her boots. "We partied hard." He grinned and begun massaging her feet. "And back home we did too.."

Sarah let out a giggle at both Chucks statement and the slightly ticklish massage. "Yeah."

"So what do you think of this Agent Shaw?" Chuck asked. "Agent Daniel Shaw." He mocked with a grin.

Sarah let out a grin as she closed her eyes. "I don't know. He's OK. I guess I will agree with the others, he is a little to cool for school."

"To cool for school." Chuck repeated with a laugh. "Yeah, he must be a good agent."

Sarah shrugged and moaned slightly as Chuck put more pressure into the arch of her foot. "Yeah I guess."

"Bit of a superman.."

Sarah snapped one of her eyes open and shook her head. "I don't know what Carina was talking about."

"Really?" Chuck asked, the amount of happiness boiling in his stomach from her words was almost embarrassing.

"Yeah." Sarah smiled and closed her eyes again. "I'm more of a curly hair, nerdy, soft brown eyes, funny...handsome, amazing hand magic..smart..cute kinda girl."

"That's oddly specific." Chuck grinned.

"Yeah." Sarah nodded and pulled her feet from his lap to grab his t shirt collar. "I still haven't found him yet though." She teased with a fake pout and sad, lonely eyes.

"Ohh." Chuck laughed. "Open your eyes honey. I'm right here!"

Sarah laughed at his manly voice and pulled him down to lie next to her. "I know." She grinned and snuggled into his side. She gave him a quick kiss then let herself succumb to a very, very relaxing sleep.

* * *

**4:00pm Base.**

"Right, so we go in and mingle a little bit, find the painting then.."

"Grab the painting and run." Morgan grinned. "In n' out."

"Ha, buddy I think we are going to have to be a little more secretive than that." Chuck smiled.

"Fire alarm?" Bryce suggested.

"It will be chaos." Shaw replied. "But it could work."

"If everyone evacuates the building Sarah and I can slip back in." Chuck said. "Or maybe Morgan and Casey?"

"Yeah." Casey nodded. "Grimes and I can grab it and make our way out the back."

"Chuck and Morgan, you guys will have to disable the cameras before we enter." Sarah said, receiving two nods.

"Then the rest of us will have to track down the seller." Carina said and grabbed Sarahs hand. "We are going shopping!" She smiled excitedly and pulled Sarah down the hall into the giant wardrobe room.

"Right." Shaw nodded at the three men watching the ladies leave. "I will go put on my suit."

"That's not the suit your wearing?" Chuck asked, looking at the immaculate black and white suit.

"This old thing?" Shaw laughed. "No. I have a range for different occasions."

"Oh yeah right.." Chuck nodded. "Same.."

"Let's go Chuck." Bryce said. "We better go grab a couple of our uh, tailor made suits..."

"Case." Morgan called from the base fridge, trying to find a grape soda. "Let's go get our uniforms? I still got ours stored from last time."

"Rodger that." Casey answered and gave Shaw a nod.

Shaw gave him a brief smile then took another look around his new work place. The team seemed to be a very tight knit group. Hearing voices from the room down the hall he wandered down and watched Sarah and Carina searching through rows and rows of long dresses.

"The blue would look wonderful Agent Walker." He spoke politely, startling her for a second. "It would bring out the color of your eyes."

Feeling Carina smirking behind her Sarah nodded her head slowly. "Uh, yes it was my first choice.." She nodded and took it off the rack.

"My partner use to suit red." Shaw smiled and lent on the clothes rack.

"Partner?" Carina asked carefully.

"My girlfriend." Shaw answered. "She was shot eight years ago." He said a little more quietly.

Sarah blinked her eyes and immediately she felt a pang of sadness run through her. "I'm so sorry." She said softly. "That is awful."

Shaw gave a small nod. "She was a wonderful woman."

Carina, also feeling rather sombre nodded her head. "I'm sure she was. Was she an agent?"

"Yes. Her name was Evelyn, Eve for short. She was twenty three when it.." Shaw took a swallow. "Happened."

Sarah gave him a sad smile and rested her hand on his arm lightly. "Would you like to pick a suit from the wardrobe?" She smiled and removed her hand. "Although, the one you're wearing would be just fine." She chuckled.

Shaw looked down at his suit. "You know? I think you're right. I might just leave this one on."

"Looks good." Carina nodded.

"Thank you for listening to me going on about Eve." Shaw gave a smile. "Eight years and I'm still in pain."

Sarah wanted to know what had happened to her, if it was accidental of if he knew who had shot her. But she had only just met Agent Shaw so she should probably hold back a bit. He might not want to speak about it anyway.

"It's only natural." Sarah gave him a comforting smile.

"I find it hard to move on."

"Well, you should think what she would want you to do." Carina suggested.

Sarah nodded at Carinas advise. "She would want you to be happy."

"Yes." Shaw nodded. "She would."

* * *

**Chuck, Morgan and Sarahs apartment.**

"God." Chuck sat down on the bed in his suit, tie hanging in his hand. "That is so sad."

Sarah nodded and walked over to him, taking the tie out of his hand. "I know." She said quietly and did his tie for him. "You could tell he really loved her."

"I feel terrible for not being a little more friendly to him. Maybe i should ask him over for dinner one night?"

Sarah smiled at the worry on Chucks face. "You were fine Chuck. You are always are nice person."

Chuck smiled at his girlfriend and took her hands in his. "I love you."

"Are you thinking about what if something like that happened to one of us?" She asked softly.

Chuck gave a guilty smile. "I wouldn't know what I would do."

Sarah swallowed and shook her head. "Neither do I."

"I'm sorry." Chuck quickly said and stood up. "I just turned the mood completely." He smiled lightly

Sarah smiled and moved her arms around his waist. "I love you." She said and lent her body against him to give him a long, warm hug.

"By the way." Chuck said as he rubbed her back lightly. "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight."

* * *

**7:00pm**

"That was very quick work guys." Shaw smiled. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks Shaw." Chuck and Morgan both grinned, they get faster at hacking into security systems each and every time.

"Come on Morgan." Casey opened the door. "We better get in there."

Once Morgan and Casey had left the others sat around for a bit going over the plan, until cars started to turn up.  
Making their way into the Gala at separate times they made sure to keep their distance from each other.

"Wow." Chuck looked around the room, taking in the many art pieces. "This is quite amazing."

"Look at that one!" Sarah pointed to a large statue of a man made out of marble. "That almost looks like Devon."

Chuck laughed and nodded his head. "It is creepily similar. I wouldn't be surprised if he did some modelling for a sculpture."

"Oh wow." Sarah gasped. "This one is beautiful."

Chuck turned his attention to where Sarah was looking and smiled at her. "Imagine staying at a place like that." He murmured out. It was a beautiful oil painting of a small lake house, right on the edge of a deep blue lake. The orange and pink sunset reflecting off the water and the green trees and hills seemed to run for miles.

"It looks so peaceful." Sarah smiles in awe. "It looks perfect."

Taking his eyes off his captivated girlfriend, he looks at the price tag. "Holy cow!" He spoke out then quickly lowered his voice when people turned to stare. "It's pricy." he whispered.

Sarah gave him an amused smile. "That's why we are here on a mission." She whispered into his ear. "Drink?"

Chuck and Sarah sat at the bar, enjoying the entertainment from both Morgan and Casey, who seemed to be making the whole bartender cover into quite the competition. Making the most exotic drinks and flipping around bottles as if they had been doing it for years.

"They really put the other bartenders to shame." Chuck spoke quietly.

Sarah chuckled and turned to look out at the art on display. "No sign of the painting yet."

"Shall we take a look around the more secluded areas?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck!" Sarah gave him a shocking grin. "What are you planning on doing to me?"

"What?" Chucks eyes widened. "No, no i just thought maybe the painting was somewhere else.."

Sarah laughed at Chucks rambling and hopped from her seat. "Well make it at least look like you are going to go and ravish me." She spoke again causing his eyes to widen even further.

Chuck nodded his head and leaned in close. "Let's go somewhere more private. Mrs Carmichael.."

Sarah's smile instantly rose at the 'Mrs'. "Lead the way Mr Carmichael." She said and kissed him hard before he took her hand and lead her out of the room.

Once out Sarah removed her lips from his and took a breath. "Woah." She grinned, feeling a little heat on her cheeks. "OK, lets take a look shall we?"

They walked hand in hand quietly down the hall, making sure to duck for cover when foot steps were heard. Peeping into each room Chuck finally stopped out side one and looked more closely through the glass door.

"I think we may have found something."

Chuck moved his head out of the way and Sarah peeked through the door as well. A giant platform was in the middle of the room and placed on top was a stand, with a large canvas on it. On the canvas red roses lifted out from the giant yellow vase and a smokey background filled the white space.

"That vase is incredibly detailed." Chuck murmured to Sarah as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Let's take a closer look then shall we?" Sarah gave him a sneaky smile and tried to open the sliding glass door. "Or not. It's locked."

"It might be a little noisy if you use one of your ninja kicks to get through."

Sarah nodded then out of the corner of her eye saw two security men walking down the hall. One last peak through the window she grabbed on to Chuck and pushed him hard up against the opposite wall, un doing his tie in the process.

"Hey!" One of the guard yelled and ran towards them. "You can't be out here."

Sarah removed her lips from Chucks and held his tie in her hand. "Sorry, i got a little carried away." She giggled sweetly, the two guards quickly turning into a puddle of goo. "My husband and i just got married." She put the tie back around Chucks neck.

"That's uh, that's OK ma'am. You two should head back into the main room now."

"Of course." Chuck nodded and took Sarah by the waist. "My wife is a feisty one." He grinned to the guards.

"God dam Harry." One of the guards said as they watched Chuck and Sarah walk down the hall, completely wrapped up in each other. "I need a women...like her."

* * *

Chuck opened the door for Sarah and they walked back into the main room, scanning the area for Carina and Bryce. Chuck caught his eye on two large five meter high and wide doors at the front of the room.

"I think the painting is going to be the most anticipated one of the night." He spoke quietly to Sarah and pointed to the large doors.

"We better be quick then."

"Are you two having a pleasant evening?" Carinas voice came from behind and Chuck and Sarah turned to greet them.

"It is a marvelous night." Sarah smiled sweetly and reached out to shake both their hands.

"Behind those big doors." Chuck tilted his head, showing them where to look.

"Yeah." Bryce nodded. "They are opening them in half an hour. Could you guys get in through the back?"

"Glass doors and guards." Sarah answered quietly. "Although, i think we can get through the roof. There's a skylight."

"Right. You two go meet Casey and Morgan at the van." Bryce said. "You guys will be alright getting it?"

"Yeah." Sarah nodded. "Turn your microphones on. We might need you to stall."

"Where's Shaw?" Chuck asked.

"Seducing the seller." Carina smirked and nodded her head toward the red doors.

* * *

"Bored of all this i see?" Shaw asked the brunette women as she hovered around the red stage. She matched the picture Beckman had given them, and she seemed to be alone. For now anyway.

"I'm waiting for my own art to come on display." The woman replied, eying up the man talking to her.

"I hope it is of my taste." Shaw smiled. "I haven't seen any i like. I was hoping to go home with something new tonight."

"I'm sure it will be." The lady smiled sweetly. "Are you interested in the history of art?"

"Very much." Shaw nodded. "I have my own collection back at my home in the country side. I'm hoping to expand."

"Well." The women smiled, licking her lips with confidence. "I think i may just the piece for you."

"I'm looking forward to it.."

"Miss Saleze."

"Miss Saleze." Shaw smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I hope it will also be a pleasure doing business with you."

"Oh." Shaw chuckled. "I think it will."

* * *

Chuck, Morgan, Casey and Sarah packed their bags with the necessary equipment after a quick wardrobe change. They quietly made their way around the back of the building, tranquilizing only the two guards that stood in their way.

"Golly gee!" Morgan gasped. "That ladder goes for miles!"

"Better get started then." Sarah smiled and quickly jumped on climbing it at an exceptionally fast pace.

"Get a move on boys." Casey grunted as Morgan was staring up at the top of the building while Chuck was staring at Sarah and her..climbing.

"Right. Sorry." Chuck quickly jumped on and began the climb.

After a quick stop for a gulp of water they made it to the top and quickly unpacked their bags. Casey started helping Sarah with her harness, making sure everything was tight and secure.

"Are you sure Sarah should be going down? I mean i can do it if you want.." Chuck said worried about dropping Sarah down a six story building.

"She's the lightest." Casey answered.

"Well make sure that's tight." Chuck replied, pulling the straps as tight as they can go. "Does it feel to big on you? It looks kind of big. Maybe we should go get another one?"

Sarah smiled at Chucks worry and took his hand. "It fits fine Chuck. I'll be fine."

"She's done this as many times as you've played call of duty." Casey mumbled and broke the locks on the skylight.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "I doubt she's done it that many times Casey." He looked at Sarah who tilted her head slightly. "What you have!"

"I don't think anyone can do anything as much as you play call of duty." Sarah chuckled. "But I've done my fair share and i actually love doing it!" She grinned excitedly and gave him a kiss. "See you soon!"

"Alright. Slowly does it.. Grimes, Chuck give a hand over here." Casey ordered.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The host of the gala jumped up on stage in front of the large doors. "It is great to see you all here tonight."

"Crap." Carina said and quickly turned her microphone on. "They are ahead of schedule guys. Be quick."

"She's not even half down yet." Morgan replied. "You guys better stall."

"And tonight!" The man shouted. "We have a most famous piece of art. The finest of the finest here with us today!"

"She's down, she's down." Morgan said. "She has to undo the bolts."

"Let's take a look shall we?" The man yelled and the crowd cheered. "Open them up!"

"Follow my lead." Carina quickly said and stepped away from Bryce. "How could you!" She shouted out.

"I'm sorry! Darling I'm so sorry!"

"Don't you dear darling me!" She screamed back, causing the eyes of every man and women to turn on them. "I thought you loved me!" She yelled and grabbed the drink from the nearest guy next to her and smashed it on the ground.

"Honey, please calm down." Bryce pleaded. "Everyone is looking at you."

"I don't care!" Carina shrieked and tore through to the front of the room, grabbing the microphone off the host who was stunned into silence.

A couple of security guards came from the side of the building and dragged Carina off as she started yelling into the microphone.

"She's got it!" Morgan cheered. "Gees we can hear Carina from up here."

Bryce hid his grin and made eye contact with Shaw, who gave him a quick nod.

Shaw turned to the woman next to him. "Let's see if we can see the painting now huh?"

"I have no idea what that was about." The woman shook her head and waved her hand to the host. "Carry on."

The host nodded his head and stood back up on stage when the lights suddenly flickered off and then on.

"What the hell is happening now?" He snapped angrily.

Bryce stood in the hall way and smashed the fire alarm box open with the butt of his gun. Flicking the switch quickly he sprinted out the back to avoid getting trampled over the screaming guests.

"Oh god! My painting!" The women with Shaw shrieked. "It will get ruined!"

"Don't worry." Shaw smiled and quickly pressed a tranq dart into the side of her neck. she flopped instantly into him and he hoisted her over his shoulder, making his way through the crowd to meet the others.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Sarah yelled out as she was getting pulled up. "There are sprinklers going off!"

"Hold on honey!" Chuck called down. "Almost there." He said watching her get completely drenched from head to toe.

Pulling her out, Chuck had to hide his smile when he looked at her soaking hair, dripping mascara and a very...dripping oil painting.

"Well, the paintings a gonna." Chuck nodded in the silence. Sarah clearly wasn't in the mood to talk.

Sarah shoved the painting into Caseys hands and pulled off her harness.

"So..was that fun?" Morgan grinned then quickly backed away when he saw the look in Sarahs eyes.

"You OK honey..?" Chuck asked carefully.

"No wonder Beckman wanted us to retrieve this." Casey said and turned the painting to the others. "It's got some weird pills stashed in the inside."

"Drugs!" Morgan gasped. "Oh god. Don't get caught with them Casey!"

Casey shook his head. "I'm who people run from. How will i get caught?"

Morgan shrugged and nodded. "True. What are they?"

"Don't know we will hand them to Beckman let her deal with them."

Chuck turned to Sarah and immediately pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I'm glad you're OK."

Sarah after her silent rant in her head for getting drenched by strong gushing sprinklers gave him a small smile. "Let's go."

* * *

**Base**

"Send me the pills immediately, as well as what is left of the painting." Beckman ordered and fixed her gaze on Carina. "Is everything OK Agent Miller?"

Carina nodded and looked down at the giant wine stain on her dress. "I got kicked out.."

"I don't want to know." Beckman shook her head and turned to Sarah who was wrapped in a towel. "You seemed to have been hit by a water blaster Agent Walker."

"Sprinklers were rather strong ma'am." Sarah answered flatly, not amused by the generals attempt at humor.

A small smile appeared on the Generals face. "Very well. You are all dismissed."

"What about the Miss Saleze?" Bryce asked.

"My men will be there to pick her up any minute. Colonel Casey? Can you please wait for them?"

"Certainly General."

"Good work team." Beckman nodded and exited the conversation.

"Right." Chuck said standing up. "I'm going to take this one home." He said taking Sarahs hand and gently pulling her from the seat.

"Night guys." Chuck said and led Sarah out into the lift.

"It was good to work with you all today." Shaw called. "Will see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Chuck, Sarahs and Morgans apartment.**

"Feeling warmer?" Chuck asked as he poked his head through the bathroom door, watching Sarah laying in the bath with bubbles galore.

"Much." She smiled. "Thanks for the bath, Chuck."

"No problem." He smiled and stood by the door.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"What? Nothing?"

Sarah chuckled and sat up in the bath a bit more. "I can tell you want to say something."

Chuck smiled and nodded his head. "Can i come in?"

"The bath or the room?"

"Room." Chuck grinned.

"You don't have to ask Chuck." Sarah replied. "For either one."

Chuck let out a laugh and nodded his head. "OK." He went and sat on the edge of the bath. "You know how today i told you about the whole face book thing..?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for bringing up the connecting with old friends thing i wasn't thinking."

Sarah breathed out a smile. "You don't have to apologize."

"Well, i just want you to know that it doesn't matter how many friends you have right?"

Sarah nodded. "I know."

"And all those people i bump into." Chuck said. "I don't even know the names of their wives or children. I have no idea where half of them work and i have no clue what foods they like or dislike." He smiled at her.

Sarah laughed. "I guess."

"And the odd friend i do know stuff about, well he knows nothing about me. Being a spy is something so massive in my life and i can't tell anyone but my family and you guys who i work with. It sucks having a friend who you can't share that with. You feel like you're constantly lying and making up stories. Sometimes i can lie so well i almost forget I'm a spy myself."

Sarah stared at him in silence nodding her head. "You're right."

"Friendships are the best when you're honest with each other." Chuck smiled. "So i think the ones you have right now. With Carina, Bryce, Morgan, Casey. Ellie and Devon." He said. "You can't get a better group of friends than that."

"You missed out you." Sarah grinned.

"Oh but I'm a special type of friend."

"Oh you are?" Sarah raised her left eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm the one who can sit here telling you this while you're naked in the bath."

Sarah laughed out loud and shrugged one of her shoulders. "I could do that with Casey.."

"But would you want to do that?" Chuck laughed.

"NO!" Sarah quickly answered.

"I rest my case." Chuck grins and takes her hand. "And how many people do you know who have friends that can defuse bombs? Kill and army of baddies with just their fists?"

"None." Sarah responded. "You're right Chuck. I don't want a friend who i can have a coffee with and hear about their family when i know I'm going to have to lie about my job and the things Ive done in my life. " She puts on her classic Sarah smile. "I think the friends i have made are the best type of friends ever. I can relate to you guys."

"We may not be normal. But in our small little group.. we are so normal." Chuck smiles. "And hey? Who can honestly say that they have hardcore spies as their friends? Honestly how cool is that?"

"Very cool!" Sarah laughs. "I love you. Thank you."

"I love you too." Chuck smiles and gives her a kiss then stands up from the bath to let her relax.

"Hey." Sarah pouts as Chuck starts to walk out. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to go make the bed..."

"No." Sarah shakes her head. "T shirt off, pants off, boxers off and door shut."

"Ohh." Chuck grins. "Is this one of those special friend only moments?"

"Yup." Sarah grins and gestures for him to hurry up. "It most definitely is."

* * *

The end! :) I will update Final year next then back to this! Please review! :D


	3. The intersect

**This story has been terribly abandoned lately! Whoops :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck**_._

* * *

**8:00am. Chuck, Sarah and Morgans apartment.**_  
_

The smile on his face was huge, even though he had work today.

_Such a fabulous morning. Warm in bed, sun streaming through the small cracks in the curtains. I have a beautiful, very beautiful girlfriend right next to me...which i should find because she'd not cuddled against me._

"No! You're killing me! Not the head...not the head!"

Chuck snapped out of his slow wake up at the sound of his best friends voice piercing through the walls of his room.

"No come on!" The voice screeched again.

Chuck stumbled out of bed in only his boxers and raced down the hall way following the groans of Morgan. He didn't have time to check if Sarah was awake he just hoped she was right behind him. His sleepy body wasn't going to be much use in a fight.

"Oww!"

Chuck halted just before the dining room and found the closest weapon next to him. A vase, standing on the wooden chest in the hallway. Not worrying about the flowers and water sloshing over the sides he picked it up and held it in a firm grasp over his head. He slowly poked his head around the doorway.

"How did that even hurt?" Sarah scoffed. "It's a video game!"

"Well it hurt my confidence that's for sure." Morgan mumbled as he restarted the game.

Chuck let out a relieved sigh and placed the vase back on the chest. _Morgan and his dramatic game playing_. He smiled at Sarah and Morgan playing video games together and laughed at the fact Sarah was clearly smashing him.

He walked out over to the couch and wrapped his arms around Sarahs shoulders from behind.

"At your three o' clock." He whispered into her ear.

Sarah grinned and turned he player in the correct direction, firing bullets like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey! No fair!" Morgan whined and watched the word 'defeated' flash on his side of the screen. Throwing the remote next to him he stood up and good naturally gave Sarah the evils.

"You're a lethal woman." He stated and marched out of the room, hanging his head in shameful defeat.

"Good effort Morgan!" She called back with a victorious grin. She lent her head back on the couch and locked her eyes with the warm brown ones staring back at her.

"Howdy," She grinned cutely and wrapped her hands around his arms which were still draped over her chest.

Chuck chuckled at the greeting and gave her a wink. "Howdy partner."

Sarah removed her hands and turned on the couch lifting her legs up underneath her. Patting the side of the couch she looked at him and said, "Come sit."

Chuck following orders jumped over the back of the couch and landed right next to her. "Having fun with Morgan?"

Sarah moved closer and nodded her head. "I woke up early and you were too adorable to wake."

Chuck danced his eyebrows. "I am fairly adorable, yes."

Sarah lightly snorted and rolled her eyes. "Morgan was out here playing so I thought i would give him a bit of competition."

"Competition." Chuck repeated. "You definitely did that." He said as he looked at the score board on the screen. "That is very impressive and_ very, very _sexy."

Sarah smiled and gave him a kiss. "Good morning Chuck."

"Morning," Chuck grinned and went in for another kiss. "You seem extra chirpy this morning."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "I'm always 'chirpy'."

"Oh sorry miss 'Chuck turn off that alarm clock right now or I will throw you against the wall.'"

Sarah twisted her mouth guiltily and shook her head. "I do not do that."

"You pushed me off the bed when I was trying to wake you!" Chuck laughed.

"Because you were tickling me!" Sarah says back. "Tickling is not a good way to wake me."

"OK, I'll work on that." Chuck agrees. "Could you not sleep last night?"

"Not fantastically." Sarah admitted. "I don't know why, i was definitely tired enough."

"You're working too hard."

"Nah, I'm use to it." Sarah replied, waving off his comment.

"We only had one night off last week. And we didn't use it very wisely.." He said, thinking back to their date, drinking and dancing.

"I had fun."

"Yeah, I did too." Chuck grins. "I still think you need a break. You're always up late doing mission reports and running around chasing baddies."

"Chuck I'm fine." Sarah smiles at his worry. "I promise." She grins and gives him a quick kiss. "So what do you want for breakfast? You have to work at the Buy More soon."

"I can take the day off?" Chuck suggests and follows her into the kitchen, picking up one of his t shirts from the clean washing pile and throwing it on. "I'll just grab myself some cereal and call in sick."

"Are you sick?" Sarah raises an eyebrow.

"Uh, no but that's the point you see.." Chuck rotates his hand. "We can just relax the rest of the day...together."

Sarah gives him a half smile. "That does sound lovely Chuck, but your sister and mom invited me to go shopping with them.."

"Ohh redecorating." Chuck nods. "I forgot about that."

"Yeah," Sarah smiles and checks her watch. "They should be here right about-" The door bell rings right on cue and Sarah gives him a grin. "Now."

Chuck walks over to open the door and Ellie and Mary walk in greeting them both.

"Chuck, if you need a day off maybe you should call in?" Sarah says as she grabs her hand bag off the table. "I'll be home after lunch."

"No, no it's OK."

"Are you sick Chuck?" Ellie asks and walks up to her brother. "You do look a little feverish."

Chuck steps back from his sister and puts his palms up. "I'm fine." He laughs. "Go, go have fun and do whatever you women do."

Sarah gives him a quick kiss on the lips and drops his hand. "I'll come see you at lunch."

"Have fun!" Chuck waves and closes the door behind them. Walking back into the kitchen to grab his breakfast he takes a seat at the table and flicks through the paper quickly.

"Ready dude?"

Chuck lifts his head to see Morgan in his Buy More uniform dangling the keys to the nerd herder in the air. Chuck nods and hops from his seat.

"Let me just throw my uniform on."

"Yeah man." Morgan waves him off and scans his over the front page of the paper while he waits. "So where's Sarah gone?" He asks as Chuck comes back in ready for work.

"Shopping with mom and Ellie." Chuck replies and tips his coffee into a travel mug. "Ellie and awesome are redecorating their living room."

"Oh, yeah that's right." Morgan remembers and leads Chuck out of the house. "So hows things going with Sarah then? Ready to pop the question?"

Chuck locks the door and shrugs his shoulders. "There would be nothing more amazing in the world than marrying her." Chuck sighs.

"But..." Morgan prompts, sensing there's more to it.

"I don't know! Do you think she would want to? I mean, I just, I don't want to rush into anything.. It's a big step."

"A massive step." Morgan nods starting the engine.

"Exactly."

"One you are so going to take."

"You think I should ask her?" Chuck turns to his friend.

"Oh I know you should." Morgan says enthusiastically. "One big, romantic proposal is coming that girls way and your buddy Morgan is going to help you plan it."

* * *

"And then...you both hop in the hot air balloon.." Morgan says pointing at his detailed sketch.

"That's not gonna work." A grumble comes from in front of Morgan and Chuck who are sitting behind the nerd herd desk sketching up the ultimate proposal plan.

"What do you mean Casey?" Chuck asks as Casey leans over and looks at the plan.

"Walker likes planes. A fast, powerful plane with a big engine. You know she can fly one? That's what she's going to want to go on. A private plane."

Chuck cocks his head to the side as Casey snatches the plan off Morgan. "What's this here?"

Morgan looks to where Casey is pointing and grins proudly. "A classic bottle of red wine under the stars."

"Na," Casey nods and scratches it out with the pencil. "You want to have a whiskey each, just a small glass."

"Is this a proposal for you or Sarah?" Chuck muses.

Casey narrows his eyes. "I'm telling you all this stuff here is just fluff. You want to be a man about it."

"Be a man about what?" Bryce joins in as he stands beside Casey, getting ready to go down to castle to do some boxing.

"Proposing to Sarah." Morgan responds. "What do you think Bryce?"

"Oh!" Bryce's eyes light up. "Overseas," he say's simply. "I'm telling you, fly her over to some tropical island and just spoil her the whole way through."

"You think?"

"No!" Morgan shakes his head. "That's to much like a honey moon."

"Give her a whiskey, take her gun shooting and let her fly you in a plane." Casey shrugs. "She'll say yes."

"Pff," Bryce shakes his head. "I'm telling you. What girl doesn't like some sun, warm water and nothing to do but relax? A holiday is the perfect place to propose."

"No, no hot air balloon, a ride on the horses, the plane in the sky with the words will you marry me written in the smoke..Come on how classy is that?" Morgan grinned. He was sure Chuck would pick his plan, who wouldn't?

"Wow," Chuck clapped his hands together and puffed out his cheeks. "Thank you all for your great ideas-"

"Great ideas on what?" A female voice came. "Do we have a mission?"

"Sarah!"

"Chuck!" Sarah mimicked back in his overly loud voice. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh you know.." Morgan shrugged and quickly shuffled the piece of paper on to his lap. "Work."

"Really?" Sarah asked and looked at Casey and Bryce hanging around awkwardly. "So we do have a mission...?"

"No mission today." A confident voice came into the group. "However, Beckman is requesting a meeting four pm sharp." Shaw nodded to his team.

"What is the meeting about? I never got a call from her." Casey muttered.

"I was the only one made aware of the meeting colonel Casey." Shaw smiled.

Casey grunted disapprovingly and Chuck scanned the Buy More. "Hey guys..I think everyone is staring at us.."

"They're staring at Sarah." Bryce corrected.

"We look suspicious." Sarah narrowed her eyes and turned her attention to Chuck. "Lunch break?"

"Sure." Chuck smiled happily and jumped over the desk.

"You guys stop hanging around the nerd herd desk." Sarah ordered. "And Casey, go buy a new toaster."

Casey shrugged and nodded his head, he could actually use a new toaster. "Grimes, show me your most powerful toasters."

"Yes sir." Morgan said eagerly, more than happy to be making a sale.

* * *

Chuck and Sarah sat on their regular park bench and unwrapped their sandwiches.

"She was flirting with you." Sarah said again.

"She was not!" Chuck denied. "She just knew what I wanted because I go there so often."

"She mose well name a sandwich after you." Sarah grumbled and took a bite out of her sandwich.

Stifling a laugh Chuck just shook his head and took a bite of his own. "Well as soon as she saw you she backed away."

"Good."

"I love it when you're jealous."

"I know you do, you get that big goofy grin on your face."

Chuck wiping any traces of a grin off his face shook his head. "I do not!"

Rolling her eyes Sarah passed him her sandwich and took his one from his hand. She took a bite out of it and widened her eyes slightly.

"Oh wow."

"You like the Chuck Bartowski special?" Chuck grinned.

Taking another bite Sarah nodded her head. "This is really good."

"I'm not going to be getting my sandwich back am I?" He chuckled.

"No way." Sarah replied and moved closer. "Next time you're ordering for me."

"Ordering for my girlfriend? Pleasure." Chuck grinned and took a bite of her sandwich. "Woah, your ones has a lot of mustard!"

"I think she purposely did it." Sarah excused.

"You were giving her a bit of a death glare."

"Well she deserved it." Sarah replied and threw her hand of her mouth to hide a yawn.

"She did. No one messes with my girlfriends sandwich." Chuck grinned. "Did Ellies crazy shopping wear you out?"

"A little bit."

Chuck leaned back on the chair and opened his arms for her to join.

"I saw you training like a machine yesterday." He replied as she molded into his side and lent her head against his chest.

"We've have had a lot of late night and long lasting machines." He said. "And that pile of mission reports you have to do, is increasing everyday."

"Ugh don't remind me." Sarah groaned and let her eyes fall shut as the sun heated her back. "Don't go back to work."

"Already told Morgan I'm not."

* * *

"Hello team." Beckman greeted with an unusual amount of enthusiasm in her voice. "How are you all today?"

"Uh.." Chuck tilted his head, surprised at the generals warmness. "Well, I'm, I'm very well thank you general.."

"I'm great!" Morgan nodded. "I got my beard a trim today, you may have noticed."

"No I did not noticed agent Grimes." Beckman sighed. "Where is Agent Shaw?"

"Here ma'am." Shaw raised his hand as he came down the stairs. "Was just finishing off my power point."

"You're doing a power point?" Morgan cocked an eyebrow.

"Correct." Shaw smiled to each of his team members who were all staring at him strangely.

"What is this power point about?" Sarah asked turning her attention from Shaw back to the general.

"The ring." The general answered. "We have received highly sensitive information from the disc you retrieved a few weeks ago."

"What was on the disc general?" Bryce asked, curiosity seeping into his voice.

"Shaw," Beckman said. "Tell the team what we have found."

Shaw smiled proudly and nodded his head. "Certainly." He replied confidently and clicked the remote a pair of glasses filled the screen.

"Nice sunnies." Morgan nodded.

"They aren't sun glasses Agent Grimes." Shaw responded.

"Oo are they the glasses when you can see in the dark?..cause we have heaps of those.." Chuck said.

"No." Shaw shook his head and zoomed in on the side of the glasses.

"What's that on the inside of the frame?" Sarah asked, squinting her eyes slightly.

"We don't know." Shaw answered. "But these glasses are called the intersect."

"The intersect." Casey repeated. "What is the intersect?"

Beckman cleared her throat. "The most powerful weapon we have ever come across."

"What does it do?" Carina asked, looking closer at the picture.

"From what we have read from the Rings plans." Shaw said. "These glasses can insert information into your brain..." he said and flipped a picture to a small clip of a man doing some kung fu.

"He's good." Morgan mumbled.

"Well," Shaw smiled, still shocked with the findings they have come across. "Imagine being able to do this with no training what so ever."

Wait..what?" Morgan chuckled. "You're telling us if I put those glasses on I would be able to do all that?"

"And so much more." Shaw answered. "You would be the ultimate spy. You would be the most powerful person in the world."

"Have they created them yet?" Sarah asked, still not quiet believing a pair of glasses could do that.

"Not exactly." Beckman answered. "From the information we read there were trials done..they still have adjustments to be made it seems."

"Trial and error." Casey said. "Lets hope they have a lot more errors then."

"Indeed Colonel Casey." Beckman nodded. "We must, I repeat _must_ retrieve these glasses."

"Is it just the one pair?" Carina asked.

"Yes." Shaw replied. "We need to get them before the ring creates a whole army of agents who have downloaded it into their brain."

"Wow." Chuck mumbled in awe. "It's like a computer in your head."

"Who is making it?"

"One guy." Shaw said and flipped the power point showing a picture of man with brown hair and a bald patch on top of his head. Wearing glasses and a scientist coat he was sitting on seat with his legs crossed.

"Dr D. Harding." Shaw introduced. "Captured three years ago."

"They are forcing him to make it?"

Shaw nodded. "We need to find this man."

"Is he the only one who can create this.." Sarah said, pausing to remember what the glasses were called. "Intersect?"

"Yes," Beckman nodded. "We first, must find where he is being held."

"How do we plan on doing that General?" Carina asked.

"Interrogate a ring agent." Beckman answered. "Agent Shaw has spent a lot of time observing the ring and he has been able to track down the whereabouts of a specific agent."

"A ring agent?" Sarah asked.

"A ring leader." Shaw corrected. "From my time working on this case i have come to know a lot about the ring leaders. This specific man happens to have a family, wife and children, he will be easy to trace."

"No one is to repeat any information about the intersect outside of this team." Beckman quickly made clear. "Contact me when you have the agent."

"Wow," Morgan mumbled and nudged Chuck when Beckman had left the conversation. "You think we should try make some of those?"

"Totally man." Chuck nodded, in a world of his own still staring at the glasses. "The intersect."

"The intersect." Morgan repeated. "I have got to get myself one of those."

Shaw watched Chuck and Morgans starstruck faces and he turned his attention back to the screen.

They were right, it was pretty cool.

* * *

**Chuck, Morgan and Sarahs apartment.**

"Just imagine it Sarah, can you imagine it?"

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at Morgan and Chuck, the whole ride home was about the mysterious 'intersect'.

"It would be pretty cool."

"Ohhhh," Chuck finely clicked. "I know why Morgan and i are so intrigued by it and you, not so much."

"Why?"

"Because you're practically a intersect!" Chuck said, unlocking the door to their apartment. "You wouldn't need one because your so good anyway."

"That's a very good point." Morgan agreed.

Sarah let them ramble on a little longer about how exciting this new bit of information was as she started looking in the cupboards for something for dinner.

"Nuh uh." Chuck said as he came into the kitchen and dragged her into their room. "Have a rest, I'll call you when teas ready."

"Chuck," Sarah smiled as she tried to step past him. "I want to cook dinner."

"That's your tired brain playing tricks on you," Chuck explained. "What it is really saying is 'please put me to sleep, I'm so tired and exhausted.'"

"My brain doesn't sound like that," Sarah laughed as she tried to sneak past him again.

"Will you rest on the couch then?" Chuck tried to compromise.

"Yes," Sarah nodded. "Once we cook dinner together."

"Ugh, you are such a stubborn woman." Chuck teased.

"That's why you love me," Sarah answered, taking his hand and leading him back out of the room. "I'll go to sleep early tonight." Sarah promised, "If you do too."

"Deal."

They walked back out into the lounge, ready to start cooking when they found Morgan in the kitchen finely dicing onions.

"Take a load off guys," Morgan said. "Dinner will be ready in twenty."

"Ah!" Chuck grinned. "Thanks Morgan, we will just be on the couch."

Once Morgan had finished cooking dinner and dished up his Chicken Cabonara in to three bowls he brought them down to the others.

Handing the bowls to them and receiving thank you's and compliments he took a seat.

"You know, this Agent Shaw guy still rubs me the wrong way."

"His wife-" Chuck started to say.

"I know," Morgan quickly said. "I know, i get that i do. I just, i don't know there's something about him."

"Yeah," Sarah agreed. "I know what you mean."

"I thought you said he was just confident?" Chuck asked.

"That and something else."

"Yeah," Chuck nodded. "I guess he just seems a little..."

"No word describes him," Morgan grins as they all sit there thinking of a word to describe their new partner.

"Anyway this intersect." Chuck begins again and Sarah just chuckles, puts her empty plate on the table and rests her head on his lap as him and Morgan ramble off about everything they imagined being in the intersect.

* * *

**Sorry for the short length of this... i just had to get it out so i could start a fresh chapter. I got a bit stuck on this story but I'm OK now, i know where it's heading..**

**Umm, oh i know the ring didn't make the intersect and what not it's just something a little different. Thanks for reading\reviewing. :)**

**I'm going to start posting chapters once a week now, instead of really quick updates or really long ones. I think it will help me keep up with both stories! So this time next week a new, better, longer chapter of this story will be posted.  
**

**Bye!  
**


	4. Capturing the Ring Leader

**Hi :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck  
**

* * *

**12:00am**

**Ring leader: Marco Saints household.**

Chucks legs were aching from crouching down on the damp soil for so long. The air was bitterly cold and the darkness made it almost impossible to see, he was lucky the street lamps allowed him a slither of light.

He stared at the house, the Ring leaders house, apparently. Shaw had pin pointed this place on the map as to where he lived with his wife and children. At the moment Chuck was hidden behind a hedge on the neighbors property, it was lucky they were away at the moment. Apparently they were vacating in Fiji. Chuck sighed, Fiji. _Warm, sunny, warm, swimming, warm._

A shiver rode it's way down his back as a cool breeze rustled through the near by oak tree. A leaf landed on his nose and after going cross eyed for a moment he brushed it off with his numb fingers.

_Four hours._

They had been here for four hours straight. His stomach rumbled every now and then telling him off for never going for the second helping at dinner. The others were also here, in the same state as him he guessed. Cold, tired, hungry and sore. Maybe a little lonely too, he wished he could have partnered up with someone, _with Sarah_. But according to Shaw they had to be spread out, the man could leave from any door and they had to prepared.

With Shaw knowing all the dirt on the Ring he was in charge of the mission. It seemed fair enough Chuck had thought, he was like, crazy knowledgeable on them.

Chuck saw a light flicker on in the house,_ finally._ But from the layout Shaw had shown them which they had memorized and the way the light switched off in another two minutes he knew it must have been a toilet wake up. Carefully patting the ground to make sure his leave mat he made so his pants didn't get muddy as he sat down, he observed the house. The best he could with the dim lighting anyway.

It was a pleasant house, two story. A real family home would be one way to describe it. The paint job was a pale yellow and the glossy wooden floor gave away nothing other than this house was a dream house. One of those houses you have dreams about owning with your wife, little girl and a golden lab. The trampoline on the field with the safety net around it, the freshly mowed lawn. All and all, this house was hard to believe a deadly Ring leader was living in it. Chuck shook his head in sympathy, the poor wife. Not having a clue what his husband was up to. Putting not only her life in danger but also their kids as well. It didn't make sense to Chuck. Here was a man, Marco Saint he goes by. Chuck snorted at his last name, it really didn't match him all to well. Anyway, he had a family, something to go home to every night, something to be proud of. And here he was blowing it all away. _Was it the money? The thrill of being a bad guy? Or was it just all a lie, was he really not such a family man that Shaw made him out to be?_

"What are you thinking about?"

Chuck was pulled from his thoughts as the soft voice of his girlfriend crackled through his ear piece. That was the one plus of the mission, he could still talk to Sarah even if it wasn't face to face.

"Not much." He spoke back quietly.

"You haven't spoken in awhile, I was wondering if you had fallen asleep."

"No, I was just looking at the house and thinking how this guy could be I don't know.."

"So bad?"

"Yeah," Chuck smiled. "So bad."

"I guess some people are wired that way." Sarah pondered. "Or he's trapped in a life he can't get out of."

"That's deep."

He heard her chuckle quietly. "You know me."

"Are you cold?"

"A little, more bored than anything."

"Same, I would hug you and keep you warm if I was with you."

"I know." Sarah smiled to herself in the darkness, he was very sweet.

Chuck was about to say something back when the upstairs light turned on again, this time the light traveled down the stairs and soon enough the dining room lights lit up the windows.

"It's time." Chuck whispered quietly. "I'll put my team mic on now."

"What you got Chuck?" Shaw asked.

"Lights on in the lounge, can you see them Morgan?"

Carina on the other side of the road in a old station wagon cover car, and Morgan hiding in the other neighbors front yard also can see the lights.

"I can see them, you Carina?"

"Got eyes on the house, door handles turning."

Chuck stopped squinting his eyes as the porch light glowed making the visibility near perfect. He kept down low as he peered through the small gaps in the hedge.

He sighed.

"False alarm guys, it's his wife taking out the rubbish."

He could hear his other team members groan at the ongoing mission. He kept frozen still as the wife who was wrapped in a blue fluffy robe trudged slowly down the driveway, she looked tired.

Her hair was black and tousled around her shoulders, her face pale white. She ran her hand through her thick hair and let out a small yawn as she dumped the rubbish bags on the edge of the foot path, ready for the pick up trucks early in the morning.

Just as she was walking back up the pathway she stopped and paused for a second. Chuck and Morgan stayed dead still, only breathing when absolutely necessary. Chucks eyes widened as she seemed to walk over in Morgans direction. She stopped just before the white fence and ran her hand over the bush Morgan was hiding behind.

Morgan carefully reached in his back pocket for his tranquilizer, if he needed to use it he would without hesitation. She may be a civilian but they needed her husband and one scream from her could ruin the whole shebang.

Carina in the car on the other side of the street, slowly wound her window down, ready for anything.

"She's close to Morgan," She informed Bryce, Casey, Shaw and Sarah who were situated around the back and sides of the house.

Morgan hadn't sneezed in months, years, he couldn't remember the last time he sneezed. But right now, in what seemed the most worse possible moment to sneeze, he felt that familiar tingle. The tingle that twitched in his nose. His eyes began to water as he pinched his nose with his fore finger and thumb, closing his eyes, he prayed.

After a few thick swallows he slowly felt the tingle hide away somewhere, saving itself for a more appropriate time. He thanked god, or whoever was listening up there to his prayers.

Chuck watched the lady stand not far from Morgan, she had now walked up her drive way a little more but still remained close to the neighbors garden. He watched her pale arm stretch out from her robe and fiddle with something in the bush, it raised not only his but Morgan and Carinas suspicions as well. Maybe she wasn't such a poor stay at home mom she was meant to be. What had she hidden in the bush? What was she doing?

Chuck held his tranq gun close, just in case. The lady seemed to have a conflicted look on her face, as much as the porch light would show anyway. She pulled her hand back empty from the bush and brushed on her robe. Then without another thought she reached back in and rummaged around.

A white rose.

Her hand clasped around the perfect white rose. Her face was pure happiness. Her pearly white teeth glistened as she twirled the little piece of heaven between her fingers. She turned her neck quickly, making sure know one had seen her, then back to the rose. She dipped her head and let the herself inhale the sweet, strong smell.

"She's just a flower stealer," Carina muttered into the mic. She was hoping for some serious excitement.

Just as the woman was making her way back to the house, her husband, the target, exited the house.

"Oooo, we have eyes on the target." Chuck spoke.

"Honey, what are you doing up so late?" He asked quietly as he walked out in a black suit with a black leather brief case in his grip.

Chuck eyed the guy, he was good looking, tall, sandy blonde hair. Chuck checked his watch _twelve thirty am._ _An odd hour to be walking out of your house in a suit._

"You forgot to take the rubbish out," The lady poked him in the chest.

"Well, you seemed to have found yourself a little reward for your husbands bad memory." He said taking the rose from her and brushing the petals gently across her face. "Your beautiful skin is as soft and pale as this white rose. You are simply stunning, my love."

Chuck protruded his bottom lip slightly, giving props to the man. That was quite a charming compliment.

"Then why are you leaving me again?" The lady asked sadly. "I want you to have one full night at home so I can wake up in your arms, and Maggie and Lacey can join us in the morning."

The man nodded and rubbed his thumb across her chin. "You know sweet heart, my work."

"No, you know, I don't know. I don't know what your _work_ is."

"I work for the government honey. You know that." The man replied creasing his brow.

"What kind of job makes you get up at twelve at night and not come back till two in the afternoon the next day?"

"A well paying job." He replied and checked his watch. "I have to-"

"Marco? There's something in your-" the woman's eyes began to glass over as she felt a prick in her neck then an odd sensation run through her system. In no time she followed her husband, falling on the ground, lucky enough to land on her husbands chest with a soft thump.

* * *

Shaw lowered his tranq gun as the others came up from behind him.

"What do we do with the wife now?" Casey muttered and clicked his neck. He was sure he had the most uncomfortable position, standing in the stupid play house which was about as tall as his waist.

"I wasn't to be one hundred percent sure if she was involved at all." Shaw explained. "From her talk, we now know she knows nothing of her husbands work."

"Poor lady," Morgan said as he joined the group along with Chuck and Carina.

"She will need protection," Sarah said, bending down and removing the rose from under the ladies light grip which from the thorns had caused a trail of blood to run down her cheek.

"I'll get the children." Sarah said letting the others deal with them.

"I'll come." Chuck said and followed after her.

Once in the house Sarah wrapped her hands around his upper arm and they slowly walked up the stairs. The house with pristine clean inside, the eco lights sending a glow over the family pictures that followed the wall up the stairs. Two little girls, both looked about four or five. They must have taken after their fathers hair, golden blonde.

Sarah stopped Chuck just before the top of the stairs.

"Maybe you should make some hot chocolates?"

"Good idea," Chuck whispered. "Will you be OK?"

"Sarah," Carina whispered from the bottom of the stairs. "I'll come with you."

Sarah nodded and patted Chuck on the chest, "If there's marshmallows, use them too. Also, lots of cocoa."

Sarah had done this many times. The horrible moment when the children are sleeping alone in the family house. So innocent and unaware of whats going on outside. While their arm dealer parents, con artist fathers, illegal drug selling mothers get arrested outside. She's seen it all. Or, when their parents are shot in cold blood, in the family home. Sarah smiles sadly as Carina came up and joined her at the top of the stairs.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

The hall light was left on so it was easy to make out the girls room. It was at the end of the hall, their parents room right next door.

MAGGIE AND LACEYS ROOM.

KEEP OUT!

(Mommy and daddy allowed.)

Carina cringed out the colorful wooden block letters on the door. It couldn't get any worse than this. Two adorable little girls.

Sarah nodded to Carina and quietly opened the door. Two night lights cast a gentle shimmer of light across the two beds. Sarah could make out tresses of golden hair cascading over each of the girls pillows. A soft snore coming from the girl on the left. She glanced around the room, trying to get an idea of any interests or hobbies the girls may have.

A box of barbies lay thrown on the floor, their parents had probably asked them clean it up, the girls declining, saying they had made the barbies house and everything.

"It can't be taken down mommy!" Sarah pictured a little girl pouting to her mother with big sad eyes. "Macey won't have a home anymore!"

Sarah smiled in spite of the situation, it was one of her memories of a child.

A giant Winnie the Pooh bear sat on the pink arm chair in the corner of the room, a giant poster of the Smurfs plastered up on the wall. Red lipstick and a small container of blush lay open on the desk, probably drying out already. She wondered if they had sneaked it out of their moms make up bag. A few hand drawn pictures were blue tacked above the desk, pictures of people, a dog and the beach.

The worst part of this job was actually waking the girls up. They didn't want to scare them, although that was going to be pretty hard not to do.

Carina patted Sarahs arm and pointed to one of the little girls who started coughing lightly into her pillow. She sat up in bed and reached for her glass of water which was sitting on her bed side table.

"Hello is it Maggie?" Sarah asked as gently as she could. The name Maggie had been sewn across her duvet in different patterned material.

The little girls eyes widened like saucers. "Where's mommy?"

"She's OK." Sarah smiled and walked a little closer. "She's with my friends, she's waiting for you and your sister."

On cue, the other sister popped an eye open, quickly sitting up in bed.

"Who are you?" She spoke quickly, her voice was young but Sarah guessed she was a year or two older than her sister.

"Mine names Sarah," She smiled. "And this is my best friend Carina, we work with the police."

"The police?"

"Yeah," Said Carina as she came to kneel down by Sarah. "These are our I. D's, see CIA agents."

The younger girl looked to her sister, unsure of how to feel.

"CIA?" The older sibling questioned.

"Spy's," Sarah grinned. "We work to help keep people safe."

The girls peered closely at the I. D's Sarah and Carina held out to them. They could have made up some big story, but sometimes with little children it was easier to go with the truth. And how exciting was it to meet a spy?

"Is mommy or daddy in trouble?"

"We just have to ask your dad a few questions to help us..." Sarah started.

"Save the world," Carina winked to the girls.

"Yeah, and your mom is with our other spy friends, she will want to see you guys."

"Do you have guns?" The older girl asked.

"Only special ones that don't hurt people." Sarah smiled. "How old are you girls?"

"I'm six and Maggie is four." The girl answered.

"Four and a half!" The little girl quickly corrected.

Sarah grinned, "Wow, that's almost five!"

"Yep!" The little girl gave a toothy grin her front tooth missing.

The two girls soon followed Sarah and Carina down the stairs, asking if they were allowed to wear their pajamas to see their mom and dad in.

"Of course!" Sarah said. "How about a hot chocolate to make you guys wide awake to see your mom? It will also keep you warm for when we go to see them."

The older girl nodded but quickly grabbed her sisters arm when they spotted Chuck in the kitchen. Sarah noticed the scared look on the girls face as Lacey held her younger sister back.

"Chuck is also a spy, and your girls personal hot chocolate maker."

Chuck turned at Sarahs voice, carrying to mugs of hot chocolate loaded with marshmallows floating on the top.

"Two hot chocolates, topped with marshmallows for two young ladies," He grinned. "My names Chuck, I'm honored to meet you both."

Even though the two girls were always taught from their parents to never speak to strangers the idea of a hot chocolate at midnight was very exciting for them both.

Chuck passed them to both the girls and they sat at the dining table sipping them quietly while Sarah went to the window to make sure the father and mother had been taken back to their base.

As Carina stayed with the two little girls Chuck walked over to Sarah and kissed the side of her head. "You were really good with them."

"I've had a lot of practice," Sarah replied and looked over his shoulder at the two girls picking out the sticky marshmallows and throwing them in their mouths.

"What's going to happen?"

"We will put the mom and two girls in a safe house. You never know what the Ring could do."

"What turn on their own leader?"

Sarah shrugged, "It's possible."

Chuck nodded and looked out the window. A black van pulled up in the drive way and Casey hopped out giving them a thumbs up to tell them he was ready.

Sarah walked over to the girls finishing off their hot chocolates. "Do you girls have any special friends you want to take? A barbie? Soft toy?"

"I'll get my Lou Lou," The six year old Lacey answered and darted up the stairs bringing back down her soft toy black and white dog.

"Don't you guys have a pet dog?" Chuck asked looking around for any signs of an animal.

"He's at the vet," Lacey replied sadly. "Mommy says he'll be OK though."

Lacey turned to her sister Maggie and handed her a stuffed blue toy, Sarah recognized the toy from the poster on her wall.

"Is that your smurf?" She asked as they walked out the door.

Maggie nodded. "Her names Smurfette and she has long blonde hair just like you."

"Wow, she does too!" Sarah grinned at the little girl. "Like you as well." She winked at the little girl. "You should both put your slippers on." She suggested as the passed the shoe rack.

Once both girls had been introduced to Casey who gave them as big of a smile as he could muster they piled into the van. Maggie asked if the sirens were going to go on and Chuck laughed.

"This car unfortunately doesn't have sirens." He explained. "Because when your spy's you have to be quiet and sneaky so no one can recognize you."

"Maggie and I always play spy's at home." Lacey beamed. "We spy on mom and dad."

"Wow," Chuck said with interested eyes. "You will love the secret base we have then."

The drive back was a long ride and soon enough the energy high the girls were on from the hot chocolate slowly disappeared and they drifted off to sleep in the back of the van. Once they arrived to castle Chuck grabbed Maggie carefully and carried her down to the base while Casey reluctantly carried Lacey.

Once they made it down the stairs Morgan quietly beckoned them over to the room where he had made up the two single beds for them. Each child was placed carefully into bed and Sarah pulled up the covers high just under their chins. They left the lamp on and made sure video surveillance was up and running so they could check on them as soon as they woke.

"Hows the mom?" Sarah asked as they sat around the table.

"Still out of it," Morgan replied. "Another hour or so."

"Marco?"

"He's awake now, resistant as ever. Bad mouth on that one."

* * *

"Where is Dr D Harding?" Bryce repeated.

"Where are my daughters?" The man asked avoiding Bryces constant questioning.

"They are fine," Sarah said entering the interrogation room. "So is your wife."

"For now." Shaw answered receiving a death glare and a band of verbal words from Marco.

"We know about the intersect." Bryce shouted over Marcos abuse.

"We know you know." Marco said quietly then shut his eyes. "I'm tired."

"What do you mean by that?" Shaw questioned.

"Your Agent Daniel Shaw," Marco smirked. "We know about you. You're a snoop."

Shaw smiled, "I know a lot about the Ring, yes."

"We know a lot about you too." Marco smiled smugly.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah snapped.

Marco yawned. "I'm tired."

* * *

The wife turned over in her bed, her eyes feeling heavy, her head pounding. She turned on her side and tried to open her eyes. Facing a blank wall her heart began to pound, where was she?

She used all her effort despite her aching muscles to sit up. She groggily glanced around the room not recognizing any of it.

"Marco!" She tried to shout out but her voice came out croaky and thin.

Sarah and Chuck opened the door to her room she immediately retreated back in her bed, against the wall. Had she been abducted?

"Hello, I'm Agent Walker." Sarah greeted carefully. "Everything is OK."

"Marco!" The woman shrieked again as her whole body started trembling.

"Marcos fine." Sarah assured. "He has been needed for questioning, your children, Maggie and Lacey are here too."

The woman's face shone with fear from hearing her daughters name. "What's going on? Where are they? Wheres Marco!? I want my daughters!"

Sarah held up her hand to calm the woman down. Chuck pulled out his identification and passed it to the woman to read, so did Sarah.

"You're, you're spy's?" She asked shakily.

Sarah nodded with a small smiled, "there's a lot you need to know, but for now," she said passing the woman a glass of water. "You need to drink then you can go and see your daughters."

The woman took the glass of water from Sarah staring at the liquid with fear.

"It's OK," Sarah nodded. "What's your name?"

"Maria," The woman answered.

"Maria, your husbands under interrogation. He doesn't work for the government as he told you."

Maria's green eyes widened, "What? Yes, he, he works late night with the government some office position.."

Chuck shook his head, "That's what he's been telling you."

"I don't understand!" Maria cried.

"We will explain everything to you," Sarah promised. "Right now, you need to drink some water your daughters will want to see you when they wake up."

"What happened to me?" Maria asked as she takes a small sip of the water.

"We had to tranquilize you." Sarah said. "We need to keep you and your daughters safe."

With that and a promise everything will be explained very shortly Chuck and Sarah left the room. The team needed to call Beckman and informed her of what was going on.

* * *

"I will set up a safe house for the wife and two daughters." Beckman nodded. "How is Marco going in interrogation?"

"Not well ma'am," Bryce answered honestly.

"You will need to stay at base through the night, take shifts. Leave the interrogating till the morning. I will have my men arrive and pick the wife and children up at first thing."

The team nodded, agreeing with the Generals orders. After being dismissed Sarah and Chuck offered to stay on while the others went home to rest. All seemed grateful for the idea and left them to it. Chuck and Sarah gave the woman little detail about what was happening other than her husband had been working for an enemy organization, at first she protested saying it couldn't be true. But the evidence and facts proved otherwise and soon enough tears were pooling from Maria's eyes, telling Chuck and Sarah how she knew something wasn't right with her husbands vague description of his job and the odd hours he was working. She was too afraid to find out the truth, unfortunately she found out the hard way, from someone else.

"What a day." Chuck yawned and slumped down in the comfy arm chair, he rolled out from storage room.

They had just reunited the girls with their mother and still only being three in the morning the side effects of the tranquilizer and the young age of the girls, they were fast asleep within in half an hour. All curled up on the one single bed.

Sarah making sure all video feed was up of the cell and the room with Maria and the girls were was on the screens, sat on his lap.

"We are already on a new day," She said as she showed him her watch.

"True."

Sarah smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I feel sorry for those little girls, and Maria."

"Me too," Chuck said, brushing a curl from her face. "Those girls liked you."

"They liked you too." Sarah said through a yawn.

"Maybe we should play some Xbox? Keep us awake."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "I think I could think of a few other things to keep us awake Chuck." She said seductively placing a kiss on his neck.

Chuck let his eyes roll back as she kissed his neck. "How bout five minute make out? Then check the surveillance? Then vice versa."

Sarah smiled against the skin on his neck. "Starting...now." She whispered making her way up to his lips.

* * *

I know this is still quite short, i just find it easier writing shorter chapters of this story and getting them out quicker!

Thanks for all the reviews and everything! :)


	5. Mr Bartowski Sneaks Around

**Hey :D  
**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Chuck at alllllll :(  
**

* * *

**Base. 10:00am**

The glass tinted window started fogging up due to the warm breath from Chuck and Morgan. Their shell-shocked faces were squished up to the glass as close as possible. Getting the best possible view of their fierce partner, Casey who was interrogating the Ring leader, Marco.

"God, he's-he's just scary!" Chuck muttered out in both amazement and fear as he watched Caseys eyeballs shake with anger.

"I would be spilling all my deepest darkest secrets that's for sure," Morgan agreed.

"Deepest darkest secrets?" Carina asked with a smirk as she relaxed back in her chair. She was use to this kind of Casey. It was a normal kind of Casey.

"Lips are sealed sister." Morgan replied, doing a show of zipping his lips and throwing the key away to which Carina just rolled her eyes and pretended to buffer her nails.

The side room door opened as Morgan stuck his tongue out childishly to Carina. Sarah entered the room with a folder in her hand, dressed professionally in her just above the knee, straight black skirt, white blouse and her collared black blazer.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked, watching Morgan and Carina have some kind of face pulling competition.

Finally breaking up with the window Chuck turned to his girlfriend. "Watching Casey go all macho man on Ring guy." He grinned. "Hey."

Sarah smiled at his clear excitement. Walking up to him she fiddled with his tie and ran her hand down his chest as she went to sit down in a seat next to Carina and watch the show. "Hey, Chuck."

"What you got there Walker?" Carina asked tilting her head to the folder in Sarahs hand.

"The safe house file," She answered and passed it to Carina. "Just making sure all the protection and what not is in place."

"How are those little cheese balls settling in?" Morgan asked referring to the two young girls.

"Cheese balls?"

"Did you not see how crazy they went when I pulled out a bag of them! They told me they love them but there parents would never buy them for them."

"Don't blame them," Sarah mumbled ignoring the look from Chuck who happened to be very fond of the cheesy crisps. "They are..." Sarah took awhile to define how the girls were actually going, "adapting."

**BANG!**

The four spies jumped in their seats at the loud interruption from Caseys hands coming in contact with the desk. Hopping from their seats they all peered through the glass.

"Wholey crap!" Morgan gasped after his initial shock wore off. "What just happened!?"

"Angry Casey just happened." Sarah replied excitedly. "This is going to be good."

Marco was determined to not let Colonel Casey bother him. Sure, he was twice his size and a deadly looking killer but he wasn't going to intimidate him. Marco was not going to speak. His family was safe, that's all he needed to know. He could tell Casey was getting mad. He could hear this sort of rumble eliciting from his throat. It started in his stomach and with each minute passing that Marco didn't speak Casey began to growl like some adult animal. He was sure he was going to pounce any minute.

"Where. Is. Dr. d. Harding?" Casey snarled, the vein on his neck pulsing rapidly.

"Who?" Marco played innocent. "My doctors called Jason actually. Last time I went to him I think it was a few years ago...had the flu."

Clicking his knuckles Casey just smiled, "Think you're funny eh?"

"My daughters often laugh at my monkey impression."

"Orders will be in soon," Casey replied venomously, ignoring the sarcasm. "You'll never see your daughters again."

Marcos cocky smile wavered slightly. "My daughters don't need me."

"They won't want you anyway." Casey smirked. "Your a traitor, to this country and to your family. The last person that wife of yours wants to see is you."

"Like hell she doesn't!" Marco shot back. "She loves me."

"Not from what I heard.."

"What did she say?" Marco asked quickly. "Tell me what Maria said!"

"What?" Casey said. "Who?"

"Stuff you," Marco sneered back. "Get out."

"You don't tell me when to get out." Casey said boldly. "And I can tell you now. Our team, we are patient. And we are not going to stop until we know where Dr Harding is."

"Lips are sealed."

"Not for long," Casey said and threw his fist into the side of Marcos mouth. Marco groaned out in pain as his mouth fell open, blood dripping from his teeth.

"Argh! You broke my tooth!"

"Heh," Casey answered and shook his hand out as he left the room.

Curse words were projected from Marco as Casey opened the door to the side room and shook his head.

"Torture," he said too Sarah. "It's the only thing that will work."

Sarah turned her head from Marco who was wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. "I know," she replied and followed him into the main room. "Shaw wants another go with him tonight. If there's no result..he's all yours and your weapons."

Casey nodded, happy to wipe off Marcos boastful smirk. "Gotta run, shift at the Buy More."

Morgan followed quickly up the stairs, "Hey Case! Wait up, man that was so cool! The way you-"

The others laughed quietly as Morgans voice trailed all the way into the lift. Sarah turned on her heel towards Chuck who was typing frantically into his phone, she eyed him suspiciously. He had being acting a little off lately.

"You OK?" She asked him. Carina was starting up the computer so her and Sarah could email the safe house info to Beckman.

"Chuck?" She repeated when he didn't answer.

Chuck quickly looked up from his phone, "Huh? Sorry, hey I got to run..work.."

The disappointment flashed quickly on Sarahs face. "I thought you had the day off?"

"No, no.." Chuck answered as he shook his head. "One of the nerd herders are sick.."

"Oh," Sarah replied, she was looking forward to spending time with him even if it was being stuck down at base. "I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah!" He answered and stuffed his phone in his pocket. "See you." he said giving her a kiss which was far to rushed for her liking. "See you Carina!" He waved as he rushed up the stairs.

"Bye Chucky."

Sarah sat down in the seat next to Carina. "Was he acting strange to you?"

"No?" Carina scrunched up her eyebrows. "Just normal zippy Chuck."

"I guess."

* * *

After a few hours going through all of the CIA database, no information came up on Dr D Harding, other than he was a Doctor specializing in neurology and has been missing for three years. Carina and Sarah rubbed their tired eyes and Carina brewed them a coffee for all their hard, pointless work.

"I think we should search his house for clues."

"The police have already done that," Sarah answered tiredly.

"Well, we'll do a more thorough job."

Sarah smiled at that, "Yeah, we'll speak to Beckman about it once Shaw has had his turn with Marco. That's if the house is still his. Relatives have probably kept his belongings."

"We can always speak to them as well?"

"Yeah." Sarah answers and pulls out her phone as Carina pours two coffees. She dials Chucks number. She should probably just go up and see him but her coffee smells to good to leave.

_Hey Sarah!_

"Hey Chuck, hows work going?"

_It's OK, I actually have an...uh install soon so I probably won't be back home till later. How did the search go?_

"Oh, what time will you be back? I was thinking pizza for tea because Morgan was going to invite Alex around I think?" Sarah replied and took a sip of coffee. "It didn't go well, no new leads."

_Oh shucks! Hopefully Shaw can worm something outa the guy! Uhh...probably like six? I'll let you know when I'm on my way. Pizza sounds good._

"That's a long install," Sarah replies dishearteningly. "Maybe you should get someone to go with you?"

_I don't think anyone would want to, _Chuck laughs nervously into the phone.

"Hmm, OK I'll let you go..love you.."

_I love you too baby, bye._

Sarah hangs up the phone and places it on the table. _Something is definitely going on._

"Make you feel better?" Carina asked, amusement swimming through her voice.

"What?"

Carina rolls her eyes, "You were all mopey because Chuck was acting weird earlier!"

"I was not!" Sarah protests. "You said he wasn't acting weird anyway." She finishes quietly.

"Chucks always weird," Carina teases and quickly flinches back when Sarah kicks out her leg. "Kidding! Jeesh!"

Changing the subject Sarah checks her watch, "What time is Bryce due back?"

"Half past eleven," Carina sighs. "I'm sure he got the worse possible flight time."

Sarah snickers and reclines her chair back a little, "I wonder what Beckman wanted. It's an odd time to be having a meeting with everything going on with the Ring and all."

"Yeah," Carina agreed through a yawn. "He said he'll tell me about it when he gets back."

Sarah only half listens to Carinas answer as her eyes snap to the footage from the Buy More parking lot. She watched Chuck walk out of the Buy More patting his hands on his legs as he walked. He looked kind of nervous. She followed him with her eyes towards some flash Mercedes, black sports car. She narrows her eyes and wonders if she should be calling Casey to go check on him. Before she gets out her phone a pretty, tall brunette woman steps out of the car and gives Chuck a giant smile and not only that, a giant _hug_ that causes Sarah to reach for the remote.

Carina focusing on Sarah quickly curses Chuck in her head and snatches the remote before Sarah can zoom in on the screen. To Sarahs annoyance Carina quickly turns off the surveillance and holds the remote in a tight grip.

"Carina!" Sarah cries in aghast. "He could be in danger!"

"Well it didn't look like he was," Carina replies calmly. "He seemed to know her."

She could see Sarahs jaw visibly tighten at her words, she had to change the subject quick. "Want to go shopping? I'm thinking some new slinky dress!" It wasn't the best but it was at least something.

"I, I thought Chuck had an install.." Sarah said casting her eyes back to the black screen. "Turn it back on."

"Look I'll text Casey to go check on-"

"Carina." Sarah said firmly.

Carina finally, reluctantly gave in and turned on the screen again, happy to see Chuck, the woman and the car had gone. Although she wasn't sure it made Sarah any happier. She could see the wheels turning in her friends head like a Ferris wheel. She had to think on the spot which usually Carina was very good at. But seeing the array of emotions on Sarahs face hindered that little talent a bit.

"It's an old friend of his," Carina said carefully, promising to whack Chuck over the head for his carelessness _and_ leaving it for her to clean up. "His and Ellies friend.."

"How do you know?" Sarah asked feeling slightly bedazzled. She was sure she had never seen the woman before.

"Oh she uh, has come in to the Buy More from time to time." _Oh god. I'm digging a hole. A deep dark hole.  
_

"I've never seen her before."

"Oh, Chuck probably hasn't had the chance to introduce you. She's more Ellies friend I think. That's what she told me anyway."

"What's her name?"

_CRAP. _"God Walker!" Carina let out a fake laugh that she hoped would fool Sarah. "What's with the twenty questions?"

Sarah stood up from her seat and stared at the screen then back to Carina. "Well, I've just never met her so I was wondering who she was and why Chuck told me he was going on an _install _and I just see him hugging another woman who _apparently_," Sarah says her voice rising with every word as she paces back and forth. "Often visits the Buy More!.._and_ Chuck just left with her."

"He didn't leave with her!" Carina blatantly lied.

"Right, sure OK." Sarah nodded her head disbelievingly.

"Sarah, it's OK. She's a friend just don't even worry about it."

Carina almost had to look away at the hurt evident on her friends face, she could tell Sarah knew she was lying.

"I'm not getting worked up," Sarah said quietly.

Carina waved her hand in the air as if the whole situation was silly. "She's a friend who Chuck must be doing an install with and instead of him taking his geeky nerd herd car she probably offered to pick him up."

Sarah nodded and put her phone in her hand bag, "Yeah I know."

"Are you heading off?" Carina asked.

"I need to go grocery shopping," Sarah answered as she walked up the stairs. "Your still interrogating with Shaw tonight? "

"Yeah, meeting him at eight."

"Alright good luck, call me if anything happens."

"Will do," Carina waved.

Once Sarah had left into the lift Carina quickly rung Morgan and Casey making sure to tell them what just happened and to stick with the story she blindly made up on the spot. After Casey calling Chuck a 'real moron' for making it so obvious he was leaving with a woman, he quickly hung up as Sarah approached him.

"Walker," he nodded.

Sarah watched him carefully stuffing the phone in his back pocket, "Casey, I saw Chuck leave before-"

"Oh yes," He interrupted. "With Ellies friend-"

"Zoey," Morgan quickly added on the spot as he came to back up Casey. "The tall rich Brunette?"

"Zoey?" Sarah asked. _So that's her name._

Morgan nodded Cooley, "Yeah, childhood friends of Ellie and Chucks. She got mate rates with an install at her house...I'll tell you a secret, your Porsche is way better." He whispered the last few words.

"Right," Sarah nodded. "OK, well I have some grocery shopping to do." She said feeling a little ashamed of her uncertainty.

Of course she trusts Chuck and knows he would never do anything disloyal. It was just a little bad timing seeing him with another woman just after he had being acting slightly..._secretive_ the pass few days. A little on edge.

"Bye!" Morgan waved after her and he looked at Casey. He was quite proud of his quick cover up.

"Zoey?" Casey questioned. "Moron, you never say a name."

"What why? I thought i did great!"

"Because it will come back an bite us in the ass that's why!" Casey shook his head. "You better hope Walker believed us."

* * *

After finishing the grocery shopping Sarah drove past her favorite clothes shop on her way home. Deciding on _just looking _she made her way into the shop. There was a park right outside on a busy morning, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Half an hour later she walks out with two new bags. Stashing them on the passenger seat of her car she smiles to herself, shopping is very therapeutic.

She struggles as she walks into the courtyard, grocery and shopping bags weighing heavily on her hands.

"Sarah!" Ellie calls and immediately comes to the rescue as she takes some of the bags. "Shopping I see?"

Sarah smiles at her friend and gives her an innocent shrug, "I couldn't help myself."

"I don't blame you," Ellie grins back. "I need a good shopping spree soon. Works getting busy."

"Yeah, I heard you arrive home late last night." Sarah said sympathetically. She couldn't sleep very well and she heard Ellie and Devon enter their apartment at about two in the morning.

"Long shift," Ellie smiles. "What have you got planned for tonight?"

"Not much just pizzas at home I think," Sarah smiles as she puts the bags down to fetch her key from her handbag. "Chuck has an install with your guys friend Zoey so he's going to be home late."

When Ellie doesn't immediately reply Sarah glances up at her friend. The confused look on Ellies face made Sarahs stomach oddly sick.

"...You don't know a Zoey do you?"

Ellie not much of a spy, blinks her eyes rapidly. _Oh no! Oh dear! _

"Yes, no yes I do..She's new at work great lady...i just met her recently actually."

As Ellie watched Sarahs expression change to one that was close to making her heart break she bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure what she was meant to cover up and say. But whatever she did say... she obviously didn't do it right.

"Sarah.."

Sarah blinks her eyes quickly as she turns the key in the door.

"Right, that's great! Yeah."

The only thing Ellie can do is keep going along with her see through lie, "I'll help you in with the bags."

"No, no it's good." Sarah nods, "I got it." She quickly slides all the bags inside and gives Ellie a brief wave before shutting the door and very heavily leaning against it.

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

Chuck basically skips into the courtyard with a wide grin as he loosens his tie off. Everything was planned and sorted. He was very nervous still but he knew that would never subside. Just as much though, he was excited. Everything was running very-

"Ah!-" The rest of his thoughts are muffled as a strong hand clamps over his mouth and drags him back down his drive way.

Getting released and thrown back against the car he has one very_ angry, _beefy looking Casey glaring at him and two stern faced women, Carina and Ellie.

"Chuck!" Ellie says harshly and looks behind her to make sure Sarah hasn't come out of her apartment. "What the hell!?"

"What!? What?" he says quickly, slightly scared and very confused from the looks he was getting.

"Moron!" Casey joins in.

"Bloody hell Chuck!" Carina glares.

"What! Can someone tell me what is going on!?"

Ellie lets a breath out and looks at Chuck crossly. "Sarah saw you leaving with the lady you were booking the stay with."

"What!" Chuck cries. "Shoot! The surveillance! I didn't turn it off and she was still down at base. Now she'll know my plan!" Chuck started to freak out.

"Not quite.." Carina cringes carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"Carina on the spot said she was your and Ellies childhood friend," Casey said and Chuck immediately turned to Carina with wide eyes.

"What!" Carina defends herself. "She thought you were getting captured I had to say something."

"Then your monkey moron Morgan," Casey explained. "Told her the woman's name was Zoey."

Chucks eyes widen even further as he begins to realize what Sarah must think.

"Then," Ellie starts and Chuck turns his attention to his sister. _There's more!?_

"I saw her this afternoon and she mentioned Zoey, I didn't know what was going on so my face was obviously very puzzled! But I knew it had something to do with your plan so I managed to ramble out some lie about how I had just met her at the hospital. But-"

"But Morgan said you were childhood friends," Chuck finishes for her.

"Yeah," Ellie nods regretfully. "She looked hurt Chuck. I feel awful! All of us lying to her, what are we going to do!?"

_Gah!_ Chuck lets out a long, tired breath, "Is she inside?"

"Morgan and Alex are there. They text saying she's acting as if everything's OK." Carina answered.

"Argh!" Chuck rubs his hands down his face. "I'm just going to tell her."

"But your proposal will be ruined," Casey mumbled. "And after all this Walker deserves a damn good one."

"I know, but I can just tell her how I booked us a weekend. She doesn't have to know that I'm actually planning on proposing."

"I think you should tell her." Ellie agreed. "She looked very upset."

"I'm sorry guys," Chuck said. "I should have planned this a little better. I guess planning a proposal to a spy is kinda hard.."

"You don't say," Casey grunted. "Alright, I'm off thought I'd just let you know."

"Thanks Casey," Chuck smiled as best he could.

"I have to go to meet Shaw," Carina grumbled. "Good luck."

"Sorry for everything Carina, I'll make sure she knows you were just helping me."

"No problem Chuck, we'll have plenty of secrets at her bachelorette party that we'll be keeping from you." She grinned cheekily and waved to Ellie and Chuck.

Chuck narrowed his eyes at Carina, but waved anyway. He looked at Ellie, her face was full of worry. Out of everyone she obviously had the most difficulty lying to Sarah. Chuck didn't like the lying either but it was for the perfect proposal so he thought it was OK. He didn't mean for it to get this far out of hand though.

Putting is arm around his sisters shoulders as they walked back up the driveway he gave her a half smile. "I'm sorry you had to lie to Sarah, El."

"It's OK," Ellie smiled back. "She'll understand when she knows why."

"Yeah, but still it wouldn't have been nice."

Ellie shook her head, "It wasn't."

Chuck nodded his head guilty and walked her to her door, "I'll text you once I tell her."

"Don't let the whole plan come out though little brother, you need to have some surprise."

Chuck smiled, "I won't."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Oh my god." Sarah breathed out quietly.

_OH MY GOD. Sarah stop looking at it! Stop! _

Pulling her eyes away she quickly folded the piece of paper in half. Her hands are visibly shaking as she hears the front door open then close and Chucks soft voice speaking to Morgan and Alex.

Fumbling for a second she quickly manages to stuff the piece of folded up paper back in his shirt pocket. She speedily unbuttons the shirt as quickly as she can and hangs it back up on the hook.

_Oh god! oh god! OK calm Sarah... Oh my god!  
_

Everything starts to fall into place and she isn't sure whether to scream, laugh or cry. She goes with the crying, happy tears of course but she still tries to wipe her eyes so Chuck wouldn't get the wrong idea.

She can hear him walking down the hallway and she freezes in the middle of the room quite unsure of what to do. She was basically naked, in just her bras and panties crying in their room.

_Relax. Act natural. I haven't seen anything...I'm a spy. Calm face. Relax dammit it!_

No doubt Carina and the others, even Ellie would have told him how she was clearly upset. And knowing Chuck he would absolutely not be able to stand knowing she was upset.

Knowing him, he'd spill everything.

But she didn't want him to! She didn't want him to ruin his plan. Which she now had seen. It wasn't her fault though... she really didn't mean to...

She was just so confused about her whole afternoon so retired to go and 'read in bed' she told Morgan and Alex. She knew they were in on it to, Morgan looked as if he was about to burst and tell her everything and Alex just squeezed his hand tightly silently telling him to leave it to Chuck.

Once in the safety of her and Chucks room she flopped on to the mattress, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Chuck wouldn't cheat on her. Even saying the words in her head made her feel ashamed. But she couldn't help it. After Ellie lying to her, she thought anything was possible. But then why would all her friends even let Chuck go along with seeing another woman? _NOT THAT I THINK HE IS. _The only plausible reason would be_ maybe it was an ex...trying to get back with him?_ And the others hadn't told her because he was plainly telling her no, he had a girlfriend...but then he hugged her and hopped into her car...

_WHAT THE HELL!?_

_Maybe it's something all together!? Maybe he has a long lost sister? But why would he tell everyone else but not me?_

_GAAAH!_

Her ridiculous thoughts were making her turn crazy, she didn't believe any of them. For one reason really, he loved her. Sarah knew he loved her. Chuck had this way of making her feel loved every minute, every second of the day. She just wished he would come home and hold her all night, telling her she was some lady who he had booked a holiday with...

_Hold on.._

_Maybe that's it! That would be very, very Chuck like. And it would explain all the secrecy with the others..._

That last thought made her feel a lot better. Although he didn't have to go and _hug_ the lady.

She noticed his clean Buy More shirt hanging up on the closet door and all she wanted to do was strip off her clothes and put it on. She's adamant he purposely puts it up there for just her to wear. Every morning when she wakes up he's searching around for his top which he had forgotten she'd stolen, borrowed as she calls it. They usually end up finding it on her body, buried at the end of the covers, thrown on the floor or on their very wild nights...usually dangling on their lamp or TV.

She walks up to the t shirt and buries her face in it, it smells like him and his cologne which means it hasn't been washed.

So it's perfectly OK to put it on and eat pizza in it later.

She puts it over her head and shimmies her arms into the long sleeves. So very comfy. Buttoning up the few undone buttons she notices a piece of paper in his pocket. Probably an invoice from work which could be very important so she pulls it out to put on his desk. She doesn't want him to accidentally wash it with it still in there.

As she places it on the table she can see brightly colored pencil on the paper and she thinks that no, it's not an invoice. It doesn't look work related at all.

_Is Chuck a good drawer?_

She's not actually too sure if 'artist' is one of Chucks many talent but she's very curious to find out so she flips it open. A puzzled expression grows on her face as she examines the piece of paper. It wasn't just little colored sketches, it was also words...and names... and ideas and a plan and a...

"OH MY GOD."

* * *

Chuck knocks on the door gently and eases it open quietly just in case she has fallen asleep. What he sees shocks him slightly. Sarah looking _very_ gorgeous standing a little stunned in the middle of their room in nothing but her black bras and panties. He notices the glassy eyes and his heart drops.

He had to explain right away.

"Sarah i-"

"Chuck!" She says and gives him a big smile that was one hundred percent very real. "Hey sweetie." She wasn't sure how she was going to play this but she had to stop him from spilling it all to her.

Even though she knew the plan, she wanted him to enjoy surprising her.

"H-hi?" _Wait, maybe she's testing me?  
_

"I missed you," She smiles shyly and steps up to him.

"I missed you too." He smiles unsure of what was going on. "But uh, about today how you saw me-"

"With Zoey?" Sarah questions and Chuck nods and is about to say something when Sarah continues. "Yeah, I know what you were doing."

"Sarah look it's not what it looks like let me ex-"

"Buy the car Chuck!" She grins excitedly. The voice in her head asking her what on earth she was doing. _Letting him surprise me._

"Uh..what?"

"I'm a spy Chuck," Sarah grins. "After Ellie didn't know a Zoey my spy senses were tingling," She says. "Then I realized after Morgan told me how he likes my Porsche better than her Mercedes it all clicked. She sells cars! You were test driving the Mercedes and everyone was keeping it a secret!"

"It..i yeah?" Chuck asks not quite sure what was going on.

"You want to buy us a new car." She smiled widely.

"A new? A new car? " Chuck asks then quickly snaps out of his daze. "YES! YES! Man, babe! It was meant to be a surprise!" _She doesn't know! Oh my god! And now it's all planned their wont be any more sneaking around!_

Sarah gave him a massive smile. She was actually smiling at how Chuck was so happy that his plan was still int tact. _Adorable._

Chuck thought she was smiling because they were getting a new car. _WOOHOO!_

"I mean, you don't have to drive the nerd herd car around and it's only fair you getting a car as well since I have my Porsche."

"Yeah, I I uh..i thought you know we could both just get one for the two of us with a little more leg room than the Porsche." _Looks like we're buying a car!_

Sarah waggled her eyebrows, "Afternoon lunch breaks will sure be more comfortable."

Chuck couldn't believe his luck. His proposal plan was perfect, finished and even better Sarah didn't get the wrong idea about him and Zoey, who was actually one of his moms friends. He was renting out a batch for the weekend from her. It was all part of his plan.

"I want you to choose one with me though make sure you like it too."

Sarah smiled, they were actually going to get a new car. They had recently joint their CIA bank accounts so they definitely had enough money especially after taking down Fulcrum.

"No Chuck," Sarah shook her head. "I want you to choose you can surprise me."

Sarah felt a shiver run through her body and realized she still wasn't wearing in clothing, blushing slightly she reached her hand behind her keeping her eyes on him she grabbed her fluffy dressing gown and wrapped it around her.

"Really? You'll let me choose?" She looked so adorable in her fluffy dressing gown, a birthday present from him. She had worn it every night since.

"Mmhm," She nodded and stepped in to his now open arms. Linking her arms around his back she rested her chin on his chest and gazed up at him.

"You've been crying?" Chuck asks softly.

Sarah didn't have an answer to that, she couldn't really say she was crying happy tears because they were getting a new car. That was a little far fetched. So she just kissed him softly on the lips.

"I just love you."

* * *

"Hello Carina," Shaw smiled. "When is Bryce due back?"

Carina had been waiting in the base for Shaw to come and he was actually late which bugged her. She doesn't know what had him so busy today but he apparently only had time for a 'night time interrogation.'

"Eleven thirty."

Shaw smiled sweetly. "How's Sarah going?"

_I'm fine thank you Shaw. _"Sarahs good..."

"I heard about Chucks little sneaking around," Shaw explained. "I hope Sarahs OK."

"Chuck isn't cheating on Sarah." Carina replied quickly. "Who told you that?"

Shaw smiled inwardly. "I heard some of the Buy More boys talking about it earlier on today."

"Oh, well I wouldn't believe them."

"That's good to hear then. Sarahs pretty tough though anyway."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Carina narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, just I'm sure Sarah would be able to move on quickly you know? Focus back on her work if something like that had happened."

_What the hell would you know? _"I wouldn't be so sure," Carina challenged him. "She's never been more in love."

"I remember what that was like," Shaw murmured softly and Carina wasn't to sure if she was meant to feel bad for her little remark because she didn't.

"Let's talk to Marco shall we?" Carina said purposely ignoring his quiet comment and leading the way into the interrogation room.

"Oh Carina?" Shaw stopped her and held up her phone, "you have a message."

Carina walked back and took the phone. It was from Bryce his flight time got moved forward an hour. "Shoot," she muttered and checked her watch. "Bryce's flight got moved forward an hour."

"Oh don't worry," Shaw gestured to the interrogation room. "I can handle Marco."

"You'll need back up," Carina replied. "I can call Casey and get him to pick up Bryce or swap over for me."

"Right," Shaw quickly nodded and started typing into his phone. "I'll call Casey I'm sure he'd like to come and witness this," he grinned. "You go get Bryce."

"I don't think Casey was busy tonight, if he can't make it just call me and I'll get Bryce a cab." Carina said as she made her way up the stairs.

Shaw held his phone to his ear and gave her the thumbs up, "Will do."

As soon as Carina had hopped in to the lift he ended his call and turned on the surveillance in the Buy More to make sure she had actually left. Once he was sure she had, he turned off the surveillance for the whole base. He needed to get Marco to talk and he was going to do and say anything that he needed to extract the information.

* * *

Deciding to let Morgan and Alex have a private date night Chuck went into the kitchen and grabbed both him and Sarah a few pieces of pizza that Morgan had ordered and grabbed a bottle of chilled champagne from the fridge.

After quietly explaining his luck to Morgan and Alex about Sarah not finding out he retreated into the bedroom with a very happy Sarah waiting for him on the bed.

She seemed to be glowing, her face shone with happiness. The smile had not left her face since he came home, _She must have really wanted a new car. _She had also been dusting him very heavily with 'I love yous' and kisses that made his knees week. He was not complaining.

When Chuck entered the room with pizza and a bottle of champagne, Sarah quickly removed her eyes from his shirt pocket.

He was going to propose. She couldn't stop repeating the words.

_HE WAS GOING TO PROPOSE._

Most people who knew Sarah would probably expect her to be freaking out right now, running for the hills. But the people who know her best, who she has now come so close to, can see she's changed. She is freaking out, yes and nervous, yes. But it's a step she is ready to take. She loves him so much that she's sure it's almost unhealthy.

"Pizza and champagne!" He smiles happily the first time in weeks he finally feels at ease. No more planning, no more racking his brain for ideas or listening to his friends for their in put. Now it's all planned he can just relax.

_And freak out over actually asking._

* * *

Shaw walked confidently into the interrogation room. Marcos eyes flew open at the sound of the door slamming shut. He had barely got a wink of sleep recently. They didn't even give him a dam bed.

"How you feeling?"

Marco narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

"To talk," Shaw answered simply and took a seat in the chair across from him.

"I'd rather not."

Ignoring the comment Shaw lent back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "I'm happy to make a deal with you."

Marco eyed him skeptically, "I'm listening."

"You tell me where I can find Dr D Harding and I'll let you go."

Marco scoffed, "no thanks."

"New identification, new country you'll be a new man."

Marco was sure this guy was lying, the CIA wouldn't allow that. "No thanks."

"Really? You'd rather die than start a new life?"

"What about my family?"

Shaw bit his tongue slightly he wasn't sure how he could reunite them, "You come back in a year and I'll give you their address."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm serious. I want the intersect and if letting you go means I get it then I'm willing to do anything."

"_You_ want the intersect?"

Shaw smiled, "Yes."

"Do you even work for the CIA? Or are you avenging them?" Marco smirked.

"Why would I be avenging them?"

Marco didn't reply.

"Why the hell would I be avenging them?" Shaw repeats.

Marco kept his smirk plastered on his face. This guy didn't phase him. "You might want the cameras off."

"They are."

"You let me get out of here and I'll bring you the intersect." Marco bargained.

"Like hell you will."

"I'll bring you the intersect." Marco repeated. "I want new identification everything. And I want my family to all get new ones too."

"Tell me where I can find it and then I'll give you all that."

"You won't be able to get it." Marco replied. "The security's too high."

"Tell me how then."

Marco shook his head, "I'll bring it to you." He repeated. "Look, I don't want to go back with the Ring they'll kill me as soon as they see me. I don't want the damn intersect it probably won't even work. I just want my family."

"I want the doctor too."

Marco hung his head back, "that's too hard."

"The doctor and the intersect."

"No way I'll never get back alive!"

"Look," Shaw said quickly. "You want to know where your family is right?"

"Yes."

"Then bring me both because I'm telling you as long as you spend looking for your family by yourself? You'll never find them."

Marco weighed up his options. "How are you going to let me go?"

"Let me think," Shaw said standing from his chair and pacing back and forth. Finally he stopped at the door, "You can leave tomorrow night."

Marco nodded he had nothing to loose, he just wanted his family. "As soon as I'm back i get my family? I'm free?"

Shaw nodded. That part wasn't the problem, it was getting him out of the base that was.

"Hey Shaw?"

Shaw turned around before leaving the room, "What?"

"Do you think you can send that blonde one in?"

"Not very faithful to your wife are we?" Sure smirked. "She's beautiful huh?"

"I've always been faithful," Marco answered seriously. "I just wanted to ask her what it felt like killing your wife."

* * *

Sarah squealed as she ran to the front door, "No Chuuuuuck!"

Chuck grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist catching her just before she could leave, "It's too dangerous out side let me get it for you."

Sarah giggled and ran her hands over his arms. "To get my phone out of my car?"

Chuck nodded, "Yeah."

"We can go together then then all the wild dogs and drug dealer neighbors can't touch us." She smiled and kept her arms tight around him. "Wheres Alex and Morgan gone?" She asked as they opened the front door.

"Probably having a last minute...oh hi Casey!"

"A last minute what Bartowski?" Casey asked, he was about to knock on their door.

"A last minute...piece of pizza!" Chuck shook his head. "Duh."

Casey grunted, "Alex wanted me to drop her home she got called in for work early morning tomorrow."

"She's inside big man," Chuck smiled. "I'll go get your phone babe." He said kissing Sarah on the cheek and jogging off to her car.

Casey watched on as Sarah never took her eyes off Chuck running down the driveway. He had received a message earlier from Chuck who was over the moon that Sarah hadn't found out. To Casey it all sounded a bit suspicious.

"You know don't you?"

Sarah turned her attention to Casey, "What?"

Casey rolled his eyes, "How did you find out?"

"Find out what?" Sarah asked innocently.

"Come on walker."

"Ssh!" Sarah quickly whispered and made sure Chuck wasn't coming back. "It wasn't my fault."

Casey shook his head with a smirk, of course Sarah would find out. "Been snooping around?"

"No," Sarah quickly said. "I _accidentally _came across his plan, I barely looked at it! As soon as I saw what it was I put it back. I can't even remember what it said." _I kind of can remember...whoops._

"I knew it wouldn't work," Casey grunted with a hint of humor. "I warned him."

Sarah heard Chucks footsteps coming back so she quickly pointed her finger straight to Casey. "Shut up Casey, don't say a word."

"I'm not going to ruin your boy toys surprise." He teased. "Are you going to say yes? He's been like a headless chicken lately always asking me if he thinks it's a good idea. I think he's worried you're going to say no."

Chuck made it back and handed Sarah her phone, "Is Morgan and Alex out yet?"

"Thanks and no I don't think so? Maybe you should go give them a hurry along?"

"Yeah, better not let you in there Casey." Chuck grinned. "You might not like what you see."

Caseys jaw clenched tightly, "Shut up Bartowski and go get my daughter."

Chuck gave him a mock salute and started his way inside when Sarah caught him by the hand.

"Chuck meet me in bed," She smiled saucily just to annoy Casey. "And loose the shirt and pants."

"Ugh, yuck." Casey gagged as Chuck nodded excitedly and sprinted inside. "We don't all want to hear that."

Sarah grinned and shrugged her shoulders, "Come on Casey you need a girl."

"Shut up Walker."

"It's fun."

"Gross Walker keep the lady feelings to yourself."

"Not that I mean being in love is fun." She was in such a teasing mood. She was in an anything happy mood. She was in the best mood _ever_.

"So it's a yes then huh? Going to get glued to Bartowski once and for all?"

"Oh, Casey," Sarah sighed as if he was asking the most ridiculous question. "You know I'm thinking some super glue might do the trick..that's the real strong one right? Now if you'll excuse me I have a very handsome boyfriend waiting for me. Night Casey."

Casey rolled his eyes, "Wait until I actually leave the courtyard will ya?"

Sarah gave him a cheeky wink and said goodbye to Alex as she walked out the door.

Casey just shook his head.

_She is disgustingly happy. _

_She's worse than Bartowski for once. All googly eyes and Lovey dovey.  
_

_Ugh.  
_

_Good for her.  
_

* * *

_**Thank you for your reviews:) Hope you enjoyed this one!**  
_


	6. A Night Slash Morning

Hello :) Sorry for the terrible delay on this. I don't really have a _good _excuse but i do apologize.

Hmm, that's about it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, belongs to Warner Brothers, NBC etc...

Thank you! :)

* * *

**Chuck, Morgan and Sarahs household.**

Sarah covered her mouth with the palm of her hand while she let out a happy, slightly intoxicated giggle.

Carina, Ellie, Alex and Sarah were seated on the sofas around the coffee table. Alex was giving a laugh, Carina was popping open the next bottle of red wine and Ellie had her hands clamped over each ear, a look of disgust written all over her face.

"No gross physical stories about my brother please!"

Sarah held her glass out for a refill as she shook her head, "Don't worry Ellie, i'm not going to say anything."

"Aw!" Carina pouted. "This is truth girls, you have to! It's the rules."

Alex finding her talkative, giggly side from too much wine nodded her head, "You did agree to this game."

"That's before I realized you would be asking questions about my brother and his girlfriends sex life!" Ellie protested and wiggled her glass for another refill as well. She had a feeling she might need it.

"Fine," Carina grinned as she finished filling all the glasses. "What's the best thing Chuck does in bed?"

Sarah looked from Carina to Ellie, "How is that any better?"

"It's either that or my first one!" Carina smiled proudly as she sipped her wine.

"I'm not telling you. For Ellies sake, Chucks sake and my own."

"Oh come on!" Carina sighed. "Why Chucks sake?"

"You'll tease him!"

"So? Of just how much a wild guy he is."

"Eww!" Ellie scrunched up her nose, "I may hear of a lot of things being a doctor but I will _not_ here this."

"It's private anyway," Sarah gives a small, secretive smile.

"Ooo, must be good." Carina smirked. "Fine, fine...when did you tell Chuck you loved him...ugh snoresville."

Sarah raised her eyebrow at Carina, "You want to hear it or not?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Sarah sat up a little, "OK well..."

* * *

**Base.**

"This is not appropriate timing for a holiday Agent Bartowski," Beckman crushed Chuck sternly.

"I know," Chuck nodded, not letting her reluctance hinder his goal. "Two days, Friday night..Saturday and Sunday."

"That's more than two days Chuc-" Morgan started to interrupted.

"Gaah! Morgaaaan..." Chuck glared at his best friend. "Help me out here buddy!" He whispered although Beckman could still hear.

Morgan snapped his attention to the General, "I'm sure we can handle a couple of days without them General..now with Agent Shaw."

The Generals attention seemed to be focused on something behind Chuck and Morgan. They both turned around to see Shaw standing there, giving both of them a nod, Shaw cleared his throat.

"I see no problem General, we will be sure to contact them if anything is needed."

The General blew out a breath. "We have Macro locked up in custody here. And due to your _actions_ Agent Shaw. He will not be able to answer any more questions for the next few days."

Chuck bit the side of the cheeks, hoping this was good news. Shaw got a real whip lashing from the General at the start of the week. Apparently, Marco wasn't answering his questions so he took the torture into his own hands. And by golly, he made sure he did his worse.

Chuck couldn't help the sympathy he felt for Marco and his new giant balloon face.

Shaw dropped his head in fake regret, he still couldn't believe Beckman bought the whole 'I don't know what happened with the cameras.' But luckily, Morgan told the general the surveillance had being playing up lately, which was actually true. To Shaws relief.

"Agent Bartowski, you may take the weekend leave. I expect you back on the Monday morning sharp."

Chuck grinned a giant smile at Beckman, not caring about the small glare she was giving him. "Yes General, thank you."

"If that is all Agents, I will be leaving." The three Agents nodded silently. "And," she continued looking at Chuck with a hint of a smile. "Good luck Agent Bartowski."

Chuck eyebrows raised and he quickly opened his mouth to reply when the screen quickly switched off. Shutting is mouth he turned to Morgan and Shaw and nodded.

"That went better than I had expected."

"You're proposing to Sarah I gather?" Shaw asked as he took a seat at the table and flipped through some papers.

"Yeah, yeah," Chuck nodded. "Thanks for your help back there. I don't know if Beckman would have-"

"It's no problem Chuck." Shaw nodded. "Where have you planned for the proposal?"

"Oh man, he's got it sorted out perfectly," Morgan gushed out excitedly. "You remember that first mission we went on with you?" Shaw nodded. "Well, Sarah and Chuck were looking at the different paintings you see, and-" Morgan looked to Chuck and quickly took a step back. "Sorry dude, you tell him the story."

Chuck chuckled lightly and shook his head, "You make it more interesting buddy, go ahead."

"Yeah I do don't I?" Morgan stated. "Right, anyway so there they were staring at the painting and then suddenly, Sarah gasped!"

Shaw raised an eyebrow, he would laugh if this story wasn't about the woman who killed Eve, "And?"

"She was staring at the most beautiful painting. Luscious green grass running over the high hills, a glass like lake expanding out, and then right on the edge of a lake was a small dock.."

Chuck smiled at Morgan amusingly, he must admit he his friend was good at listening and remembering.

"Up the dock was a trail of these little pebbles..to the side wild flowers were growing awol and to the left a small path ran it's way up to-"

"I think you may have just added that part in Morgan.." Chuck grinned.

Morgan shrugged, "Yeah I did." He then looked back to Shaw and continued, "So anyway, a small little cottage was just a thirty second walk from the lake. The only cottage or sign of man made buildings for miles."

"Sounds pleasant," Shaw nodded. "I think i have heard of this place."

"Yeah," Chuck nodded. "They have just re done the cottage though so it will be the first time anyone has stayed there since it's been renovated."

Shaw stood up, "Well it sounds like a great place and I'm sure she will say yes."

Chuck rolled back on his heels, "I hope so."

"Just make sure you take your watch with you, so we can make sure you guys are safe."

"Right," Chuck nodded. "Will do."

"I have to go make a few calls," Shaw said picking up the files on the desk. "Will see you on Monday. I hope everything goes..smoothly."

Chuck and Morgan watched Shaw leave then gathered there stuff. "He's a good guy," Morgan said as they made their way up the stairs.

"Yeah," Chuck agreed. "Without his help i'm not sure the General would have let us take a couple of days off."

* * *

Chuck and Morgan made their way into the courtyard, stopping when they heard the sounds of high pitch laughing.

"Oh this will be dangerous," Morgan mumbled not too sure if he wanted to enter.

"You think they have been talking about us?" Chuck asked.

"Of course, that's what girls do on girls nights, talk about all the embarrassing things guys like us do."

"A drunk Carina is going to be a mission to drag home tonight," Bryce said walking into the courtyard. "Hey guys."

"Hey man," Morgan replied and stared back at the door. "We'll just go in together. Men stick together right?"

Chuck and Bryce nodded slowly as they all took a step forward and Chuck slowly turned the door knob. Opening the door they saw all the girls lounging around on the sofas, empty bottles of wine scattered on the table.

"Sshhh Sssssh!" Carina quickly slammed her fingers against her lips and tilted her head in the direction of the door.

Sarah quickly turned around and instantly smilde when she saw her guy standing by the door. Hopping from her seat she quickly raced over to him.

"Hey Chuck!"

Chuck recognized the slight blush on her cheeks, the tipsy look in her eyes. "Hello to you beautiful. Been drinking have we?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"NOOOO!" Alex, Carina and Ellie yelled from the back as they quickly took the bottles of wine off the coffee table and shoved them anywhere they could which wouldn't be visible to the boys.

"We came to join you girls," Morgan said making his way into the kitchen for a beer for him, Bryce and Chuck.

"Devons off work soon...i guess I could have one more glass before he comes and gets me."

"Comes and gets you from one house away sis?" Chuck teased still standing by the door way with Sarah.

"I haven't drunken very much," Sarah tells Chuck as she leads him to the kitchen. "Do you think we could.." She lowers her voice. "Retire to our room," she whispers. "I haven't seen you all day."

Chuck smiles back and declines Morgans offer of a beer, giving Sarah a wink he fakes a long, drawn out yawn. "I think I might hit the hay. Night guys."

A round of groans and 'party pooper' are released from the crowd in the lounge and Chuck just shrugs.

"I'm sorry guys, but I need my beauty sleep." Chuck grins as he leads Sarah by the hand.

"Wait, why is Sarah going with you?" Bryce says. "All we better be hearing is soft snores not banging around and girly moans... from Chuck."

"First of all," Chuck glares light heartily at Bryce. "What we do in our room, in our house.." Morgan raises his hand. "And Morgans house, yes sorry buddy."

"No problem Chuck!"

"Is private." Chuck pulls Sarah a little faster along. "And you Bryce, are you drunk already? Can't handle one beer huh? Lightweight man you got there Carina!" He calls as Sarah drags him down the hall quickly, narrowly missing a pillow to Chucks face.

Once the bedroom door is shut. All eyes turn on Morgan.

"What happened?" Ellie quickly leans forward in her seat, staring at Morgan.

"What did she say?" Carina asks.

"Was she angry?" Bryce questions.

Morgan just takes a long swig of his beer and wraps an arm around Alex.

"She said yes...and good luck too!"

* * *

"How was work?" Sarah asks as she squeezes some tooth paste on hers then Chucks toothbrush.

"Good, alright and boring," Chuck smiles and takes his toothbrush. "Thanks."

"You know you don't have to work at the Buy More if you don't want to."

Chuck tilts his head and watches her in the mirror. "Isn't it a good cover for having the base underneath it?"

Sarah shrugs a shoulder. "I guess, but if you don't like it i'm sure we could think of something else."

"It's alright for the time being," Chuck smiles as he rinses his mouth out. "And I have the weekend off.."

"You do?" Sarah sounds thrilled at the comment.

"Yeah.." Chuck tries to hide his grin as he follows her into the room. "What are you doing this weekend?"

Sarah glances at him as she opens his draw and grabs one of his t shirts out to throw on.

"Other than missions and reports to write, spending time with you. Unless you have something planned? Are you and Morgan planning on a gamer weekend?" She asks. "Because I might go stay at Ellies and Devons if you do. I can't stand to see your eyes red, blood shot squares i'm sorry."

"No gaming weekend planned," Chuck grinned and pulled back the covers. "But I have planned something.."

"Mm? What is it?" Sarah asks as she molds her self into him.

"We are having a short vacation."

"We?" Sarah looks up at him adorably innocent. _Ohhh yes we are! So this is when it's all happening._

"Me and you." Chuck smiles, trying not to show too much excitement. "Can I let it be a surprise?"

Ignoring his question, Sarah narrows her eyebrows gently. "Beckman?"

"It's OK. I talked to her."

"Wow," Sarah breathes out. "OK, sounds good." Letting out a yawn she covers her had over her mouth. "Sleep?"

"Wait, you're not going to ask me where we are going?"

_Crap. Am I making it to obvious that I know? _"You want me to?"

"No, no.. it's just you know, you're not one for surprises."

"I love surprises!" Sarah defends her self. "Just last week I said you can surprise me with dinner."

Chuck has to laugh at that, "True."

"And the week before that i let you surprise me with what you were going to wear on our date night."

"OK another one, yes." Chuck grins.

Sarah smiles proudly, "Told you."

"You did." Chuck nods with a smile as he cover his feet with hers. "I love you."

"I love you more," Sarah grins and closes her eyes.

Re-opening them immediately her and Chuck groan at the same time. Music from the lounge starts echoing down the hall, vibrating the walls.

"Some respect please!" Chuck shouts out but he's pretty sure his voice can't be heard.

"I can not sleep with that." Sarah sighs. "We have two options."

"They are?"

"One I go out and threaten them with my gun."

Chuck contemplates it, not sure how Ellie would handle it. "Option two?"

"We make noise of our own," she gives him a wicked smile.

"As sexy as option one would be," Chuck replies. "I'll think i'll save Ellie from a heart attack and go with option two."

"Uh huh," Sarah grins and smashes her lips into his, all thoughts of sleep vanished.

* * *

**Friday Night, 8:00pm.**

"Go fish!"

"Ugh." Chuck drops his head. "You're cheating."

Sarahs face dropped, "Am not! I Chuck-"

"Would never cheat," Chuck finishes for her. "I know, my bad sportsmanship is escaping i'm sorry."

"Do you have nine of hearts?"

"...go fish..." Chuck attempts. "Oh fine," he grins and passes her the card. "Next game is snap."

"I love that game! I use to always beat dad."

"That's great news to hear," Chuck rolls his eyes. "Top up?"

Sarah passes her glass and nods, "Thank you Chuck."

Chuck glances up at her as he pours the wine, her voice was filled with emotion and he's sure she's not just talking about the wine.

_Shoot Sarah. Not so full on! We are only playing cards, _she tells herself.

She's not sure when he's planning on proposing. Is it going to be tonight? Friday night? Or maybe Saturday because they aren't leaving till Sunday. They had just finished a dinner, he made Chicken Pepperoni and she was amazed at the way he seemed to know where everything was in he kitchen. Then he made some chocolate souffles which Sarah insisted on helping. Chocolate on the benches, his face and hers ended their time in the kitchen quite nicely.

_What if he's not actually proposing._

_That's ridiculous of course he is._

_Does he have to be all cool and calm about it? _

"For the wine.." She coughs out a little. "It's uh, it's my favorite wine."

"That's why I got it!" Chuck grins at her. "Do you have an eight of spades?"

_Maybe I should do it tomorrow. Maybe this isn't romantic enough? I'm in my boxer shorts and a t shirt while she's in my shirt...Maybe I should dress up..i did pack my suit. I could leave it for tomorrow night..but then we won't have tomorrow together, alone, celebrating._

_But what if she says no? _

_That's ridiculous of course she won't..._

_She's so lucky. All calm and relaxed while i'm here FREAKING OUT. _

_Come on Chuck, just ask. _

_Maybe we'll go to the couch, wait where was I planning on proposing!? Crap where's my plan.._

"Go fish Chuck," Sarah says for the fourth time.

_Maybe he is nervous? Maybe I should help him along? That's what any loving girlfriend would do right? Help move things along. _

_Tell him I love him? Or maybe. Maybe we should finish the game and, and sit on the couch! In front of the fire. That is downright perfect for a proposal._

"Should we sit on the-"

"I just need to go toli-"

"Oh!" They both say together and blush nervously.

"Sorry," Sarah quickly shakes her head and puts down her pack of cards. "You go toilet."

"Right, yes." Chuck nod and puts his cards down. "I'll uh..i'l see you on the couch! If if that's what you were going to say."

"Yeah," Sarah nods and hops from her seat, bumping into him as they cross paths.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!"

Sarah flops on to the couch, sighing at the awkwardness they have some how developed. She needs to just relax. She had her line perfected for when he asked. She practiced it in the shower, it took a while.

First: "Yeah."

But that just didn't sound happy enough. And it was too casual.

Second: "Oh my god Chuck! I, I can't believe it!"

That just made her cringe. She may have to pretend she didn't know he was going to ask, but that was just overboard.

Third: Ummm...I will.

Ummm I will? She had to bang her head on the shower door for even thinking of that one. Umm I will? Was she trying to be rude? It almost sounded as if she was forced into accepting.

Fourth: WOOOHOOO YES YES YES!

That one didn't quite feel right. Sure she was going to be screaming it in her head. But moments like these are soft, tender. It's not like he just hit a home run in baseball.

Fith:...

That one was just silence. Which she actually thought was quite nice. Romantic. Too speechless to say anything. Just dive in for a kiss. But then she wanted to say yes. She wanted to hear her own voice.

She heard the bathroom door open then close. She quickly hopped from the seat and brushed her clothes, not sure why she was just nervous. She was only in his t shirt and panties but it was comfortable. And that's just how she wanted to be when he proposed. And then there's no unzipping the dress, pulling off the heels afterwards...

Chuck scanned his eyes frantically over the paper. _That's right! It was in front of the fire. Warm, cozy and comfy._

Screwing up the paper and ripping it into small shreds he threw it in the bathroom bin.

He was going solo.

The small red box was as heavy as anything in his boxer short pocket and he hoped she wouldn't be able to see it straight away. Standing in front of the mirror he quickly shoved both hands into each pocket.

_That could work._

Strolling casually as can be for Chuck, he walked into the small room and smiled at her. She was sitting cross legged on the sofa, staring at the roaring fire.

She turned her head when she heard his footsteps, her eyes immediately darting down to his pockets, then back up just quick enough so he wouldn't notice. His hands were in his pockets. He was adorable.

"Hey!" He smiled and made sure to watch his step as he walked over the fluffy white rug.

_Imagine falling over and the ring box falling out._

_Ha! Imagine if I had forgotten to put the ring in the box! _

_Wait...it is in the box isn't it?_

"Hey Chuck," she tried to put as much warmth in this name as possible. Emphasizing the 'K'. She knew he liked it when she did that.

Sitting down next to her he tilted his head, "You want some music on?"

"Not yet," she quickly answered then blinked quickly. "I mean, just maybe soon.." She always had the perfect vision of how their proposal was going. Well recently it was all she could think about.

And it was silent. Pure, airy, beautiful silence.

Which would probably make Chuck ten times more nervous.

But oh, it made it ten times more romantic.

Smiling back he just nodded and reached his hand from his pocket, making sure it was the one without the ring box in it. He played with her fingers lazily, stroking them up to her wrist.

She stared down at his hand, feather light on her skin. It tickled but she didn't want it to move.

_So now this is my part..to help._

"This, here. Right now," she said quietly, suddenly noticing the silence that she supposedly wanted in the room. "Is perfect."

_God I love the way she says that word._

She looked around the little wooden cottage, the few candles and the small lamp by the sofa was the only light present. The smell of wood burned in the fire. She loved that smell. Then there was the warm, squashy sofa they were currently sitting on. Sinking in to it's warmth. Then there was him.

"I love the lake, the cottage, the hills, the no one here but us." She smiled and looked at the fire. "Tonight is you and me..and it's uh," She took a small breath forcing herself to look at him. "You know i'm not good with words.. and I know i have already said it..but it's perfect. _You _are perfect."

Chuck swallows thickly, almost wondering if he was going to transform into a blubbering mess. He gives her a lovingly smile. He's completely in awe of her. It's like she knows what he's about to do. Making it easier for him.

"So thank you," she finishes with a smile that lights up not only her face but the whole room, the night. The world.

"I, uh." He quickly takes both her hands, removing the hand out from the ring pocket. "I wanted to make tonight special."

"It is."

"I love you."

"You know I love you too." Sarah grins and leans forward giving him a quick kiss on the mouth.

"You know I think you are the most amazing woman in the world right? The most amazing anything. Human, object, alien.."

"Alien?" Sarah grins. "Thanks Chuck."'

"I mean..ugh i'm stuffing this up," he mutters. _Alien wasn't in the script Chuck!_

"You're not stuffing anything up. I know what you mean." She giggles.

"Right." Chuck nods and stares back into her blue eyes. "So I think your're more amazing than _anything_ in the world." He repeats this time without the reference to aliens. "And I think wait, I know that we fit perfectly together. OK, of course I can't help the fact that you are like a superwoman and should be running around chasing baddies with James Bond or something."

"I'm good where I am."

"Yeah, yeah. And you seem really happy right? I mean when you smile to me, you look happy. Beautiful, happy, calm and right where you belong."

Sarah nods once and smiles, "I am."

"Good, that's good and I want to keep you happy you know? I want to make it my goal to make you smile whenever possible. Every second of everyday I want to make you smile, laugh and just be happy." He smiles nervously.

"Mhm." Sarah nods. _God Sarah no tears OK? No tears._

He holds both her hands and swings them lightly. "And when i'm with you i have never being happier. I swear when i'm with you, talking to you there is no body..not even an _alien _that is happier than me." He grins. "And it's all because of you. Everything I feel is because of you. You make every thing right."

Sarah taps her foot lightly, which is squashed underneath her. Her heart was rapidly beating so fast that for a second she was sure she was just going to start blurting out her answer before he even asked.

"So I was uh, wondering.." He pats his pocket nervously and glances at Sarah. She seemed to blinking a bit. The room was complete silence, the curtains pulled close. No one but them.

"I was wondering if you.. you wanted to let me be there for you every day for the rest of our lives. Whenever you need me. I want to be with you when we are chasing down criminals, when your teaching me the exact way to do a round house kick." She lets a laughing sob out. "Or at home, our home. Eating pizza without olives, you kicking my butt at cards, Xbox, hide seek and operation. I want to be with you everyday for the rest of our lives. By your side always. Someone you can talk to. Whenever."

"Massages whenever I want?" She smiles as her eyes start to brim full.

"Definitely massages," He nods with a grin. "Anything."

"I love you Chuck," Sarah blurts out. _Oh mosewell say it now while I can still speak._

"And I love you. And I will never stop loving you." He reaches in to his pocket and he can feel her eyes watching.

Pulling out the small red box he glances up at her, trying to gauge any reaction. Slipping off the couch quickly he gets down on one knee on the floor.

Taking a breath he smiles up at her. "Sarah Walker...will you marry me?"

_Oh my god i'm going to burst._

_My line. OK, I practiced this. My sixth choice, the perfect answer..._

"Yes."

It might not have come out as smooth as she had practiced but surly the teary emotion behind it meant so much more right?

Right.

"Really? Yes? Really?" Chucks hand were visibly shaking. His hand and box coming to rest on her lap.

She stayed silent, staring at him for a few long seconds.

Grinning at him then down to her lap where she finally, actually managed to take a look at the ring. And wow, it was some ring. The thin gold band, the sparkly diamond sitting boldly, beautiful in the center. Without realizing she played with her ring finger.

"It would only ever be a yes Chuck," she shook her head slowly. "I just love you. Nothing. Nothing makes me happier than you. I love you so much and I can't believe I haven't even kissed you yet." She pours out as she has to bite down on her lip hard to stop too much emotion.

She slips down the edge of couch, kneeling down in front of him and she takes his face gently in her hands. Finally allowing her eyes to spill she presses her lips to his. Slowly, she moves them over his own running her hands down his face, shoulders, chest and around his back. Pulling him tightly against her she links her hands, her fingers.

Quickly pulling her lips from hers she gives him a smile. "Sorry, was the um, was the ring meant to go on before I start kissing you?"

Chuck grins and says, "I, i, i don't think there was an order. As long as your answer was yes we can go anyway you want."

He picks the open ring box off the cushion and glances down at it with her.

"Ellie and Mom helped me pick it," he tells her. "But when I saw this one I couldn't tear my eyes away from it," he grins. "It belongs to you I reckon."

He picks it gently out of the little slot and Sarah lifts her hand up, Chuck grins at her and she lifts her eyes off from the ring locking her eyes with his.

"Why do you look like you're going to laugh?" She asks innocently.

He grins and takes her hanging right hand in his and lowers it back down to her side. Taking her left hand instead he lifts it up.

"Oh.." She blushes. "Whoops."

He leans down and presses his lips softly to her ring finger, then slowly slides it on. Not taking his eyes off her as she watches it ease on. The smile on her face and the water drops make his eyes start to feel a little moist.

Linking her fingers with his he glances down at the ring, nothing could have fitted more perfectly.

Kissing away the tears on her face he wraps one arm around her back. "I love you."

Sarah smiles brightly, "Oh, i love, love_ love_ you Chuck." She breathed a deep breath. "We are getting married Chuck!"

Chuck grins, "Yup."

"I get you know, a _dress_." she grins excitedly. "A wedding dress."

Chuck keeps smiling, so incredibly happy she seems excited. "Any dress you want."

"Mmm," Sarah grins. "We are together for ever." She smiles again, "Oh, i am really excited right now." She starts feeling giddy. "We are getting married."

"That sounds really, really good from your lips." Chuck grins again.

"Oh i don't think i can sleep tonight," She grins back and kisses him.

"Neither," he smiles into the kiss and slowly, slowly leans back on to the fluffy white rug.

Right in front of the burning fire.

* * *

**8:00am.**

Sarah wakes but her eyes are still closed.

_What a night slash morning. _

She can't even remember what time they finally fell asleep. After a very slow, luxurious, tortuously good session of loving making in front of the fire. They had a shower. Not quite sure why they chose to go that route but she didn't complain. It was a joint shower after all, and a long one at that. Then they finally made it into the bed room, this time Sarah asked for some soft music.

Not even bothering to change Sarah pushed Chuck on to the bed, telling everything she loved about the ring. Pointing out this bit and that bit. Then she proceeded to tell him everything she loved about him.

Which then lead to round three..four...she can't actually remember much after that. Just that it was without a doubt the best night of her life, slash morning.

The time they got to sleep the ducks on the lake were already up awake and quacking loudly.

Rolling on to her side, quite surprised she's not all wrapped up in Chuck. She opens her eyes a crack when she can't feel him next to her.

He's not there.

Disappointment flashes for a second and she's sure going to tell him off for his morning absence. Especially because she specifically told him the first words he had to say to her were 'good morning fiance.'

Taking in a breath she smells something sweet, blueberries? Mangoes? Some sort of mixture of fruit.

Smiling happily at the thought of breakfast with her fiance who is probably whisking something up in the kitchen no doubt, she tip toes out of the room. She finds his t shirt thrown on the floor, slipping it on she continues her walk out.

Stopping just outside the kitchen she tilts her head slightly confused. Her senses were definitely not lying because there were several delicious tropical fruit on chopping boards. Some half chopped up in Chunks. No trace of Chuck.

Remembering the healthy herb garden out the front she guesses he's probably picking some mint for the fruit salad. She glances out the window and it's sunny, perfect. A perfect day for a row in the lake, breakfast, lunch and tea outside. A perfect day to share with her fiance.

And then she starts having a feeling. One that she's not sure she likes. No, one that she is certain she hates.

Where the hell was Chuck?

He wasn't out in the herb garden.

"Chuck honey?"

She takes a double look indoors, in the bathroom, back in their room.

_OK calm down Sarah._

"Chuck!?" She calls a little louder this time. He must be outside.

No answer.

"Chuck!?.." This time she can hear the panic in her voice.

She walks down the patio steps. Trying her hardest to take deep calming breaths.

"Chuck!?" All she can hear in the silence is the ducks quacking.

_OK. OK think Sarah. My car is still here. OK...where the hell has he gone? He's not in the lake? Oh my god what if he went swimming What if he has dr-Wait. No it's freezing he barely touched it with his hand yesterday._

She walks quickly down the path where the driveway is. Abruptly coming to a stop when she notices something not quite right.

Her stomach clenches and for a second she thinks that she might be sick.

Foot prints. And they aren't Chuck.

_They are not Chuck!_

She would know his. Then just to the left she sees marks in the dirt, as if something as been dragged along? Maybe?

Felling her breathing start to quicken she kneels down on the dirt.

Definitely footprints. Definitely drag marks.

Running down the driveway she starts calling his name, wondering what on earth had happened. Was it the Ring? Was someone watching them?

_This can't be happening, this can't be happening._

"Chuck!?"

"Chuck!?"

She makes it to the very end of the dirt road where it connects to the road.

There is nothing in sight, not left, not right no cars at all. Just as she's about to start screaming his name again she looks on the ground.

Chucks tracking watch is laying on the ground completely smashed, and..

_Gardenias?_

Her favorite flowers a scatted around, the stems snapped, the petals fallen off and jammed into the dirt with force she's scared to even think about.

Sprinting back down the drive way and sprinting into the house, she searches frantically for her cell phone. Thanking god when she sees reception bars. Dialing Chucks number on speed dial she prays to god that he has his phone on him and is able to answer.

She also Prays that this is just a whole, big, weird misunderstanding. And that he will turn up behind her with his signature smile.

"GAH!" She cries out when it runs to voice mail.

Her finger start trembling as she calls the next number she can think of.

"Walker? What's going on?" Caseys gruff voice comes on. She's not ringing up to boast about being engaged is she?

"Casey! Casey Chuck, he Chuck I can't find him and I went out and his and I was a sleep and I don't know what to do!" Sarah rambles out.

The loud sobs cause Casey to straighten up. "Sarah. Take a breath. Start again."

Taking a ragged breath, she squeezes her eyes shut as more tears start falling. "Chucks gone. His watch was smashed on the road. He's not here. Casey he is _not here_."

"Walker don't move." Casey said grabbing his gun off the bench and sprinting from the door. "Walker do not move OK?"

"I need to find him Casey, i'm-" Sarah desperately tries to get out.

"Walker do not move!" Casey orders again loudly. "I'll be ten minutes."

The dial tone rings in Sarahs ear as she stares straight ahead. She knows it will take him a lot longer than ten minutes. Dropping her phone on the ground, she realizes as much as she wants to find him she can't move. She physically cannot move.

Glancing down at the ring on her finger.

She's not quite sure how the perfect night slash morning. Could turn out so horrible.

* * *

The end. Hope you liked it:).

Regarding the proposal...very hard to write. I had know clue how it should go so i hope i did it justice :)

Thank you for the reviews and everything. :)


	7. So Little Time

Hei! :) I have a feeling you guys might have forgotten what happened last chapter since this one is terribly late.

I'm so sorry..i got a little stuck with it! DISCLAIMER: don't own Chuck.

Sorry if the time difference between Paris and America etc is all wrong...i used google for it. So hopefully it makes sense.

So Chuck proposed to Sarah. She said...YES. Of course. Then Sarah woke up in the morning and Chuck was missing...

Here we go...

* * *

11:00am Saturday.

Burbank, California

Base.

With each quick step Sarah took down the stairs Morgan winced a little. To be honest he was surprised the soles of her boots hadn't dented the lino. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ He was the only one quick enough to actually catch the lift ride with her, the others having to wait for the next one down. Silence filled the lift, Sarah a million miles away. He didn't know what to say to her. He was worried of course. It was his best friend who had been taken. He was _more_ than worried. It was just, Sarah was usually all strong and brave, _happy_ and Morgan found it hard seeing her like this.

It also couldn't have come at a worse time. _He just proposed!_ Morgan had read the text Chuck somehow managed to find the time to send him last night.

_**She said YES!**_

After reading it Morgan lifted up Alex from the couch, danced her around, gave her a spin and then told her the news.

He was ecstatic. And he was going to have his chance at being best man for the first time ever.

"Sarah-" He started, planning on just letting her know that they _would_ find Chuck.

The ding of the lift stopped him and he turned around. Walking briskly down the stairs were Bryce, Carina and Casey. Their faces so serious, determined.

Morgan thought about his own expression, wide eyed and afraid. Narrowing his eyes he clenched his fists a little, he had to be a spy. To find his best friend he really, really had to focus and put into action everything he had learnt from this team.

"We have searched the whole area of the lake house," Sarah raised her voice as she lead the rest of the way down the stairs to their base. "Three hours!" She started to paced the room back and forth. "For bloody nothing! And where the hell is Shaw? He should be helping dammit. Have you got hold of him yet Morgan?"

"No, no not yet. He's not answering his calls." Morgan replied quickly. He then scrambled in his pant pockets for his phone to call Shaw again.

Sarah let out an annoyed sigh._ I really need to calm down. _"OK, OK.." _Where do we go from here?_

"Let's get Beckman up, I briefed her quickly before we met you. Maybe she has an idea." Carina suggested while pulling out a seat for Sarah to sit in. Sarah shook her head deciding on keeping with pacing the room instead.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Bryce took his worried eyes off Sarah and quickly got up the video feed, "General," Bryce addressed. "We still can't find Chuck...anywhere."

Beckman rubbed the her temples not quite understanding what could have happened. She turned her attention to Sarah, "Sarah is there anyth-"

"No!" Sarah glared defensively at the screen as if she was being accused of something. "I told you guys everything OK? I woke up he wasn't there," Images of the night before flashed in her mind. The ring weighing heavily on her finger. Just reminding her of how everything was so perfect.

_Torturing me of how everything was so perfect._

"I know I should have noticed OK? I get that I should have been alert but I wasn't.." She tried to keep her tears under control because one, she didn't want to cry in front of the General. And two, she really couldn't afford to waste time on water spilling from her eyes.

It was hard though, so she kept blinking.

"Because he just proposed to me the night before. And for one night, my mind was on something else other than spying! I'm sorr-"

"This is not your fault Agent Walker." Beckman interrupted. "No one is blaming you."

Sarah didn't answer. It was her fault, well it felt like it was. She should have been twice as careful. They were out alone, only the tracking devices on their watches and each other to protect them.

Sarah was asleep when it happened.

Chuck, her fiance got taken and she was _asleep_.

"Anyway," Beckman continued knowing Sarah wasn't going to listen to a word she said. "Where is-hold one second. I have a call on the other line." Beckman quickly closed off the feed.

Sarah sat down on the second to bottom stair and pulled out her phone again, the battery was getting low. She had called Chucks phone a number of times. Each call she made her heart elicited this small flutter of hope. That maybe, some how, he could pick it up. They traced the signal on it and found it thrown on the side of the road, a few Kilo meters from the Lake house.

For some bizarre reason she kept calling.

Beckmans face popped back up the screen.

"Agent Walker," She said a look of confusion written on her stressed, tired features. "The man we have locked up, Marco, wants to speak with you."

"Huh?" Casey grunted as in question.

"What?" Sarah looked at Beckman incredulously. "Why? I really don't-"

"It's about Chuck."

Sarah widened her eyes and walked closer to the screen, "What did he say? Where is he? Ask him! Ask him where Chuck is!"

"He will only speak with you. A plane will meet you at the airport in half an hour and bring you to Washington."

"No, we, we don't have time!" Sarah quickly replied. "Can you just talk to him? Surly you can get him to talk?"

"We are trying," Beckman promised. "In the mean time get on that plane."

Sarah could only nod, before quickly racing up the stairs. Morgan and the others followed this time matching her pace.

* * *

**On route to Washington, 1:00pm**

**Private Plane.**

Her thumb rubbed hard over the glistening diamond perched on the thin gold band. It started to hurt a little,the sharpness marking the pad of her thumb. She couldn't stop fidgeting though. She couldn't stop thinking. Thinking of horrible, horrible thoughts.

Thinking of Chuck and all the terrible things that could be happening to him.

Torture.

It made her shiver. She scrunched her eyes and shook her head.

Torture.

_Stop thinking about this. Stop it._

Torture.

Carina took note of her best friends tapping knee.

"Sarah?" Carinas heart broke at the sight of her friends pained face. Her eyes shut tightly as if she was experiencing an all too real nightmare.

Sarah couldn't stop. _What if he-_

_Oh god. _She quickly dashed from her seat brushing past Carina on her way.

"Sarah?" Carina called again reaching out for her friends hand but being just out of reach.

Sarah opened the toliet door near the front of the plane. The nausea swirling in her stomach yet again. Crouching over the toilet seat she let the contents of her stomach out. She hadn't been sick in so long, it was something when as a child she couldn't stand. It use to freak her out. But then as she grew older she always thought that once you were sick it would make you feel a little better, at least for awhile. But it didn't, it made her feel worse. Hands on either side of the toilet seat she vomited again.

Carina carefully crouched down behind her, rubbing Sarahs back soothingly, pulling her hair back to keep it out of the way.

Once Carina was sure Sarah had finished she ripped off some toilet paper and damped it under the tap slightly.

Handing it to Sarah who wiped around her mouth, Carina leaned back against the wall.

"It'll be OK." She told Sarah confidently, trying to not let the slither of worry she had escape into her tone. "We'll find him."

Sarah sat properly on the floor, knees crouched up under her chin.

"Carina?" She swallowed, turning to look at her friend with watery eyes. "What if he's dead?"

Carina shook her head slowly,_ no. NO_. If there was one thing that Carina had to make sure, it was that they would find Chuck. He might be hurt, but he'd be alive. She promised herself that she would make sure he came back alive.

"He's not."

"How do you know?" Sarah hated herself for acting so negative.

Carina smiled, "Cause i'm your best friend right?"

Sarah nodded.

"I don't lie to my best friend OK? We will find him Sarah."

Sarah nodded again the corner of her lip lifting ever so slightly. "He's strong right? He's smart. He's a good spy." _That's it. Think positive. He's strong. He's amazing. He's Chuck...my Chuck._

"Yeah," Carina smiled. "He is. Now let's get you up, and back to your seat k? Cause we need our scary, determined Agent Walker huh?"

Sarah let Carina pull her up, "Carina?"

"Yeah?"

"Something doesn't feel right..."

"Are you going to be sick again? Do you-"

"No, no it's not that." Sarah said leading the way out of the bathroom area and reaching for a water bottle. "I know this is jumping the gun a little.."

Casey, Bryce and Morgan listened on carefully from their seats.

"Say it?" Carina said. "What are you thinking?"

"Where is Shaw?" Sarah said suspicion growing in her voice. "Honestly, can anyone give me a good reason where is he? Has he been taken as well?"

"I don't know.." Carina shrugged. "You think he has something to do with it?"

"I don't know." Sarah said opening her water and turning to the guys then back to Carina. "It's just a little odd that Marco wants to talk to me, and Shaw was the last one to talk to Marco."

"He's either been taken, is a god damn moron for not answering his phone or has something to do with this." Casey spoke up. "I'll inform Beckman." He continued. "If he's been taken as well we have two agents to be looking for."

* * *

**3:00pm. ****On route to Paris.**

**Private plane**

_Ohh man. Did we get that drunk last night? My head is pounding. Arrgh..Wait. Why am I sitting up? Oh... wait a minute...Oh no. Oh god._

"Sarah?" Chuck mumbled out. Memories of the morning making his head pound even more.

"Ah, you're up. Don't be afraid. There's just a bit of turbulence at the moment."

_Shaw? Shaw! He tranqued me dammit! Why? Sarah. She was still sleeping, and i was making her breakfast. Is she here? God, if anythings happened to her.._

Opening his eyes his blurry vision he could make out Shaws jet black hair, a confident, _evil? _smirk on his face.

Looking around the area he realized he was in a plane. A private plane, it was just him and Shaw. _Sarahs not here. That's good. She's safe...hopefully._ Trying to lift his hand to rub his eyes his hands got pulled back.

Handcuffs.

_This is not good._

"Shaw?" Chuck questioned. "What the hell is going on? Why am I handcuffed? Where are we going? Where is Sarah?"

"Woaaah!" Shaw chuckled. "Slow down Chuck, one question at a time huh?"

Chuck swallowed, something was not right. Was Shaw rogue? Was he working with the Ring?

"Where's Sarah?"

"Out of all the questions that's the one you ask?" Shaw clicked his tongue. "She's going to be very angry with me. Or she doesn't care and is relaxing by the lake."

"If you've hurt her.." Chuck started, staring hard at Shaw.

"Me? Hurt Sarah? Ohh no, no." Shaw laughed and leaned forward in his seat. "She's too beautiful to hurt."

"What are you doing?" Chuck asked trying to work out what the hell was going on.

"I would really like to tell you..but I don't think you'd want to hear." Shaw smirked, evilly, again.

"Hear what? That your working with the ring? Is that what this is about? Are you taking me as a hostage!?" Chuck looked around the plane, where were they going?

"I don't work with the Ring." Shaw said abruptly. "But I don't work for the CIA anymore."

"Why?" Chuck looked down at his wrist. _Dammit he took my watch. _

"Your girlfriend, I mean fiance..not for long but-"

"If you hurt her! Shaw! If-" Chuck started struggling in the cuffs, anger filling his body at the thought of someone hurting Sarah.

"I'm not going to hurt her!" Shaw snapped causing Chuck to momentarily freeze. "Physically anyway..emotionally..i'm not sure. But I hope so. I hope I hurt her so bad that maybe she'l hurt herself. Or maybe..she'l see me and her are even..then we could start something. Me and Sarah."

"What?" Chuck shook his head trying to get rid of his grogginess. _This guy is sick!_ "Shaw? Do you like Sarah? Is that what this is about?" Chuck started to glance around the room, his eyes stopping on a cellphone on Shaws armchair.

"She killed my girlfriend Chuck." Shaw explained. "She shot her."

Chucks eyes snapped away from the phone and landed on Shaws eyes. "What?"

"Sarah shot my Eve."

_He must be lying. He's lying. What is he playing at? _"Sarah wouldn't shoot her Shaw, you-"

"She did!" Shaw snapped again, his fist clenching tightly. "It was her red test."

"Your girlfriend was Sarahs red test?" _Oh crap, no._

Shaw nodded his head, "The CIA ordered her to shoot Eve."

There was a brief pause while Chuck gathered his thoughts.

"It, it wasn't Sarahs fault!" Chuck quickly tried. "She, she was just following orders..why, why was Eve the target? Was she a spy was she ba-"

"She wasn't a spy," Shaw cleared up. To what he knew she wasn't anyway. "Sarah killed my girlfriend Chuck. Do you get that? She shot her. Sarah shot an innocent woman. And she can't get away with it."

"Wha-what are you going to do?" Chucks insides started to swirl , things weren't looking good.

"Make it even."

Chuck swallowed, "How will you do that?"

"Think Chuck," Shaw smiled and hopped from his seat. Tapping Chuck on the head he left to the front of the plane.

Chuck watched Shaw leave and as soon as the door shut to the pilots room he quickly reached out for the cellphone.

"Come on.." He muttered quietly, his hands stretching as far as they could not quite able to reach the phone.

Lifting his foot off the ground he stretched his leg out knocking the phone off the chair. Thankful he was in bare feet and not his chucks because they could be a mission to get off.

_Time for some toe texting.._

"I'd prefer your toes to not dance over my phone," Shaw smiled and picked his phone off the ground. "Good try Chuck," pulling out his tranquilizer he shot Chuck once again.

* * *

**5:05pm**

**Washington DC.**

Sarah stormed down the hallway to Beckmans office, she needed to know where Marco was being held immediately. Time was ticking and unfortunately in the spy life, you really didn't have time on your side.

Beckman was already out of the office by the time Sarah could barge in. "Follow me."

The others finally catching up followed Beckman and Sarah down the hall, eyes from other workers watching them closely. They all new something serious was going on but everyone was all pretty tight lipped.

"We are tracking Agent Shaws phone at the moment." Beckman made clear as she lead the group.

Sarah hot on her heels felt a sudden wave of dizziness overcome her. Stopping for a second she lent her hand on the wall and closed her eyes briefly. She had the feeling you get when you stand up too quickly or when you have been lying in the sun for far too long.

_Oooh._ She swallowed and opened her eyes.

"You OK?" Carina put her hand on Sarahs shoulder.

"Yeah," Sarah nodded not quite sure why she was feeling like this. "I'm fine, lets go."

Carina eyed her suspiciously then turned to Bryce. He shrugged not sure what to think so they continued on down the hall.

Sarah didn't even bother with Beckmans orders before entering Marcos cell. She stormed straight in, the weight of her gun settled nicely in the back of her pants. If she had to use it she would.

"Where's Chuck?"

"Who?" Marco asked. "Sit, take a seat. You look like you need to relax." He gestured towards the chair opposite him.

Sarah narrowed her eyes and reached for her gun, clicking the latch she aimed it directly between his eyes.

"You really need to talk." She ordered her voice low. "Now."

"Let's make a deal." Marco replied calmly. "I'll tell you everything if you let me get out of here."

Sarah could feel herself visibly shaking, "I swear to god if you don't tell me right now I will shoot you."

"At ease Agent Walker," Beckmans warning came from behind.

"Listen to the lady Agent Wal- Ahhhrgggh!" Marco gaze darted to his shoulder, his eyes widening. "You just shot me you crazy bit-"

"That is enough!" Beckman spoke loudly, taking a step towards Sarah.

Sarah watched the dark, red blood start to seep through the sleeve of his shirt, Beckman was going on about something but she wasn't listening.

This time she jammed the tip of the gun hard against Marcos forehead. "I really don't have time for this."

"Fine! Please!" Marco quickly pleaded. "Fine OK, OK just, just don't shoot."

"Spit it out then," Casey barked from behind.

"I don't know anything about a Chuck." Marco glared at Casey, although not so confident as his usual one. This crazy woman scared him and his arm was in agony. "But Shaw, he came to talk to me."

"What did he say?" Sarah questioned.

Marco looked up at Sarah, his eyes going slightly cross eyed from the gun heavily pressing against his head. "You killed his fiance."

"What?" Sarah said quickly. _What the hell? _"What?" she asked again.

"Eve, you shot her."

Sarah looked behind her at the others, faces just as confused as hers. _Is he talking to me?_

"Long haired brunette? Ring a bell? It was your red test."

The gun suddenly slid from his face, grazing his nose on the way down. Sarah stared at him. The color from her previous anger completely drained from her cheeks.

"You shot Shaws lady." Marco told her once again, just to rub it in.

"I, I shot..i shot her?" Sarah couldn't believe it, the weight of the gun in her hand. The vivid memories of that night. The night when she shot someone for this life, this job. "I.."

Beckmans face had now turned into something very scary and very angry. "What on earth is this about? How do you know this?"

"I'm just telling you what I know," Marco shrugged and winced as Bryce tightened a piece of material around his wound. Bryce didn't exactly want to but the floor was getting a little messy.

"What did Shaw specifically say to you?" Beckman questioned while giving Casey a look, telling him to go and track Shaw a lot faster than her assistants were doing so.

Casey gave a small nod, then dragged Morgan with him both leaving the room.

Sarah staring down at the ground quickly snapped back into Agent mode. She couldn't think about her nineteen year old self taking a womans life. _Shaws girlfriends life_. "Did, did you tell him?"

"Yes," Marco nodded. Feeling slightly bad, only slightly. But then his arms started to soar in pain again. "I told him it was you." She deserved it.

"Tell us the whole story," Carina insisted.

"He came in, said he'd make a deal with me." Marco explained. "Said that if I can get him the intersect he'd give me a new identification, a new life."

Beckmans face portrayed all the disappointment in one of her Agents. "You're telling me he was going to release you?"

"Yes," Marco nodded. "That was until I told him about Sarah shooting Evelyn He went all silent, then started to rage. Smashed my face, went psycho I didn't say anything because I thought he'd still want to keep the deal. But he never came back."

"Is that all you know?"

"That's all I know."

Sarah nodded once then left the cell.

_Shaws taken Chuck._

"Sarah," Carina quickly followed. "Shaw's looking for revenge."

"I know," Sarah nodded looking in each passing window to see where Morgan and Casey were. "What the hell Carina?" Sarah paused. "I just don't get it. I, I was nineteen I didn't know."

"It's not your fault."

Sarah bit down so hard on her tongue that she could start to taste blood. _It is my fault._

"We can't track him," Casey stalked out of the room. "There's no trace of him what so ever."

"We just need to think," Morgan said. "If Shaw was going to take Chuck somewhere where would it be?"

* * *

**Some where in Paris, France. **

**2:30am. (Paris time.)**

Chuck jolted awake from a rush of cool water.

"Ah!" He spluttered a little, the water that dripped into his mouth tasting foul.

"Ah!" Shaw mimicked him. "Hey there Chuck. How are you?"

Chuck took in his surroundings, _where the hell are we? _"Where are we?"

"Paris." Shaw bounced his eyebrows calmly. "I was thinking that it would be pretty nice of me to let you call Sarah?"

_Paris? _Chuck watched Shaw carefully, the dim light could barely make out anything in the room they were in. _I would love more than anything to talk to Sarah.. but is he serious? _

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm just in a really nice mood." Shaw smiled and pulled out his phone. "And maybe she can trace this call? Oh, but no, this one, this phone?" he wriggled it in front of Chucks face. "Is completely untraceable."

"Smart."

"I am smart Chuck." Shaw nodded. "Lets call her then."

"Hello?" Sarah answered immediately.

"Sarah! Hi there."

There was a brief pause as Sarah recognized the voice. Then, "Shaw, where is Chuck? I swear to god if you do-"

"Woah," Shaw chuckled. "Sarah, calm down."

Sarah swallowed thickly, putting the phone on speaker. "Shaw, I didn't know she was your girlfriend OK? You have to believe me."

"I don't care," Shaw replied.

"Daniel Shaw-"

"Beckman, hi how are you?"

"You tell us-" Beckman started only to get interrupted again.

"Sarah, I have Chuck here."

Sarahs heart banged hard against her chest, "can I speak to him?"_  
_

"Of course!" Shaw sounded overly happy as he passed the phone to Chuck.

"Sarah?"

_Oh the sound of his voice._

"Chuck, Chuck. Honey, i'm going to find you OK? You just need to t-"

"Ohh OK..easy.."

"Chuck? What is it?"

"Just a rather large gun.."

"Chuck, I will find you OK? Just. Just don't do anything stupid OK? Don't, please tell me you will-"

"I love you Sarah," Chuck interrupted. "I just really needed to tell you that. I love you-"

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut, "I love you too Chuck."

"And i'm.." Chuck darted his eyes at Shaw quickly. "I'm always just, wishing.._wishing _we could be on our _hon-ey-moon_ right now, but together.."

"Wha-"

Shaw snatched the phone back. "I really wish you could see what i'm about to do to him. I was thinking of now but i like to, you know, drag things out painfully. How about a video call? Would you like that Sarah? "

"Shaw, please."

"Shaaaaaw, pleeeease." Shaw mocked. "Keep your phone on you."

Sarah smacked her hand over her face as the dial tone was all that was left in the silence.

Casey shook his head from the computer, Shaw was right. They couldn't trace it.

"Where were you guys going on your honeym-...ow! Hey! Watch it!" Morgan rubbed his left elbow, from Carinas piercing nudge.

Sarah gazed at Morgan for a second. "I uh, I don't really know why he brought that up. We just-" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "We came up with Paris. We really enjoyed it when we went there and I have-" Sarah widened her eyes. "Morgan!"

"I'm sorry!" Morgan quickly took a step back. "I really didn't mean to I was just opening my big mouth, i'm sorry Sarah."

"No. Morgan," Sarah shook her head and looked at Beckman. "Do you have the exact location of my red test?"

Beckman nodded, "on file, yes."

"We need it," Sarah replied. "Right now."

"Wait," Bryce gently took Sarahs arm. "Paris? Is that where you had your red test?"

Sarah nodded, she couldn't help the few tears leaving trails down her cheeks. She knew that Shaw would only take Chuck there for one reason Wiping them away hastily she lead the team, and Beckman out of the room.

"We need a plane to Paris now." She ordered. "Get me the location of my red test and as many firearms as possible." Sarah demanded.

"We need a plan Walker," Casey caught up with her.

"I know," Sarah sighed. "But if he hurts Chuck, I will kill him." Sarah held up her hand, telling Casey to not object. "Don't tell me my feelings are getting in the way."

Casey grunted, "I was going to say i might kill him too."

Sarah gave the smallest of smiles, trying to mask the sinking sickness she felt in the pit of her stomach.

_We are going to get married. We are going to get married._

* * *

**Somewhere in Paris**

**4:30am. (Paris time.)**

Chucks eyelids felt like bricks as he strained to open them. This was not exactly how he was hoping his next visit to Paris would go. He had no idea why Shaw would choose Paris to bring him out of all the places in the world he chose one of the most romantic? Maybe it had something to do with Eve, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he had to get out quickly and hope that the others understood his clue. It wasn't the easiest of clues but it was hard to think straight when you're talking to the woman you love, while having a gun to your head. From the man who is clearly seeking some sort of revenge.

He looked around the dim lit room, Shaw wasn't in sight.

_Think Chuck. Come on! Think!_

He wriggled and twisted his hands, trying to shrink them so they could fit through the handcuffs. He thought back to the time when Casey, very graphically told him and Morgan about how he broke his thumbs to get out of a pair of handcuffs.

"Oh god I can not do that," he muttered.

_Just do it. Do it then_ run. A somewhat confident second voice said in his mind.

"God dammit!" He whispered to himself. "Ok, Ok, so just.." He twisted them behind his back, trying to apply pressure and remember exactly what Casey had told them.

_This may be the bravest thing I have ever done in my life._

_Sarah would be so proud of me._

The pain started to surge, not only in his thumbs but his whole lower arm started to burn.

"Ohh ahh oww!" His eyes started to water.

_A little more.. _He was sure he was starting to hyperventilate.

...

"Oh my god!" He spoke loudly a brief moment of nausea overtaking him. Blinking his eyes rapidly not really believing he actually had done it. A strange amount of adrenalin allowed him to pull the handcuffs loose. Not having time to inspect his new broken bone. _Bones. _His eyes stopped on the pair of orange handled scissors sitting on the table nearby. _That's handy._

Sticking his tongue out in concentration he reached his now, immobile hands to the table. Putting every last stretch into the rope bounding his legs to the floor.

_Come on.._

His stiff hands could barely grasp the scissors as he held them between his two pointer fingers. _Easy does it...easy does it..._

Looking down at the rope, he held the handle of the scissors between his palms. Pushing them together they slipped and fell on the floor.

Chuck froze. _What was that? _He could feel beads of sweat start to form on his forehead. Really wishing he had another haircut. His fringe kept sticking to his skin, falling in his eyes.

Quickly looking towards the door, his heart started beating strongly in his chest. He was sure he heard something.

After a long second at staring at the door he focused back on the scissors.

Picking them up again he bit hard down on his tongue, hoping somehow the pain in his thumbs would disappear.

Using his two fingers this time he slowly started cutting through the rope. Each push sending a sharp pain through his hands and up his thumbs.

_Come on you stupid rope!_

As the rope started to fray, this glimmer of hope started. He could do this. He could actually do this.

_I can escape and call Sarah. And then i can see her smile. And then we can get married._

It was really all the encouragement he needed.

Once free he dropped the scissors again, the pain in his hands somehow subsiding for a split second. Hopping up from the chair he untangled the rope by kicking his feet around. He then ran straight to the door. Peaking out the small glass window he couldn't see anybody. Using his palms again he slowly, quietly twisted the door handle.

_Don't squeak, don't squeak. Please don't squeak._

Not having time to even let out a relieved breath he looked left and right down the hallway. It was dark, damp and the concrete had cracks running up the walls.

Deciding on taking a right he tip toed down the hall. A voice echoed from down a bit further, unfortunately in the direction he chose to go.

_Just my luck._

It was Shaw, he could pick his distinctive voice from anywhere.

"I thought you would like to know that the CIA have Marco." Shaw said into his phone.

A laugh cut the small silence.

"Oh yeah, they know about the intersect too."

"Me? Oh I don't know. Just thought i'd help out a friend."

"What? We aren't friends?" Shaws voice was clearly mocking. "Come on Dave, I know everything about you."

"What do I want? Well I want to trial the intersect for you."

"A deal huh? Well I can bring you a dead CIA Agent to show you how serious I am. I can also tell you everything you want to know about the team looking for your Doctor."

Chuck swallowed. And spun on his heels, he had to get out.

Racing back down the hallway he came to a dead end.

"What? One exit? Crap!"

_Windows? _He looked all around, no damn windows. What kind of place was this?

Running back into the room he came from he searched for some sort of weapon. Anything that he could use to defend himself.

Finding a brick he struggled to pick it up with his broken thumbs. Deciding on hiding behind the door he would try hitting Shaw over the head as he walked in. Surly one powerful blow to the head would do the trick? He wasn't sure how strong he would be able to with his thumbs, but he was very willing to try. Anything.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

Chuck turned.

_oh._

"No-nothing! I, I was just trying some weights you know...ow!" He hissed at the pain in his thumbs and quickly dropped the brick.

Shaw drew his gun. "Chuck. You can't escape."

"Shaw can we just talk about this? I-"

"Sarah killed Eve!" Shaw shouted. "She shot her right there Chuck," he pointed to Chucks right side just below his chest.

"It, it was just orders."

"Eve was an innocence civilian and Sarah shot her. How do you not get that!?"

Chuck held his hands in front of him in defense.

Two broken thumbs, a crazy man with a gun, and very little time he assumed.  
It was not looking good.

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading. I'l get chapter out next week finally back on track.

Seeyou!


	8. My Favorite Spy

**Hello :) **

**Disclaimer: I dooo not own Chuucky Chuck. **

**I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**In air, route to Paris.**_  
_

_A nine hour flight. _

They were able to cut off an hour off the trip but nine hours was still unbearable. Sarah didn't know what to do. What are you meant to do on a long haul flight? Watch a movie? She couldn't focus. Read a book? She'd be stuck on the first sentence the whole trip. Sleep? She couldn't sleep. She felt sick and tired and sick and tired...tired, upset and sick.

Keeping her Agent Walker mode switched on was her best idea. Even though a few stray tears escaped she managed to keep herself intact for the first few hours of the flight.

Wiping her eyes she squeezed them shut again. Morgan was sitting beside her and she knew he wasn't sure what to do. She felt bad for him, she hadn't said anything to him. Chuck was his best friend and he was holding up well, on the outside anyway.

"Morgan?" Her voice sounded choke. "Are you uh, OK?"

Morgan turned to her with tender eyes, "yeah, I'm OK." He nodded. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm OK."

Morgan smiled, he knew she was anything but OK. "You know the first time Chuck actually told me you two were going out?"

Sarah gave him a questioning look, "didn't I kind of spill it out in a moment of rage?"

Morgan chuckled, "yeah. That was awesome."

Sarah gave him a brief smile, "Chuck thought it was sexy."

"And that," Morgan nodded with wide eyes.

She nudged him lightly in the elbow. "So what did he tell you...?"

"A man doesn't usually share his best buds secrets. He's gonna kick my ass when he finds out."

"I won't say anything," Sarah promised. She needed something to help her switch off for a little while.

Morgan looked at his watch, they had a lot of time to kill. He also wanted to keep Sarah's mind off negative thoughts and Morgan always found himself to be a good story-teller. A good, true story could help.

"So we were at the hotel right? In Paris?" Morgan started and Sarah nodded. "When you guys went out for dinner at the Eiffel tower then came home and uh...went to uh, bed.."

Sarah blushed a little. "Yeah.."

"So anyway," Morgan quickly waved his hand. "You had fallen asleep and your room had run out of ice and he was thirsty and hot and, you know how sex-"

Sarah quickly nodded.

"Yeah so, he came to my room to borrow some ice and I was all on at him you know? How friends go?"

Sarah laughed lightly, "I get you Morgan."

"So there he was just going yeah, thanks Morgan it's great yeah. Trying to act all cool and casual. So not Chuck." Morgan chuckled. "So I just went and sat back on my bed, playing a few games. Next minute," Morgan pauses for effect. "I hear this loud bang, CRASH!"

Sarah jumps in her seat a little at his loud out burst. She looked around the plane surprised that the others hadn't woken up from his engrossed story telling.

"Chuck dropped the tray of ice on the ground and he just walks towards me all quickly! He pulls the plug on the television and you know," Morgan looks all shocked. "You just don't do that, I, I was on level ten! And that was it, game over. So I knew it was something serious. Then he just, now I swear I'm not lying. He comes up to me," Morgan unbuckled his belt to spread his arms wide. "And goes, 'Morgan! Have you seen her!?' and I'm like uh, yes she's smoking hot dude. But he's like, "NO, no! Not that Morgan she's just, is she real? Is she actually real? I have _never_ met anyone like her!'" Morgan nods dramatically. "And he honestly swear to god, made me pinch him like ten times because he thought he was dreaming!"

Sarah ducks her head a little, a grin forming on her pale face. "Really?"

"Cross my heart."

Sarah smiles shyly. "Thanks Morgan."

"Come here," Morgan puts his hand out gesturing for her to pass him her hand.

Sarah darts her eyes down at his opened hand then back up to him. Doing what he suggested, she placed her hand in his.

He gives it a squeeze and points out her then him. "We'll find our boy OK?"

Sarah nods her head silently, not removing her hand. Sometimes you needed your friends more than you thought you ever would. And right now, Morgans positive, optimistic self was exactly what she needed. She held his hand as he started to doze off. She wasn't tired so she watched out the window counting down the hours till they arrived in Paris.

If Shaw hadn't taken Chuck there, then they were really screwed and it was a thought she forced herself not to think about.

* * *

**11:30pm Location of Sarah Walkers Red Test.**

**Paris.**

Casey clicks his neck as he takes a short break. He had sat in the same spot for the past couple of hours and his jet lag was starting to kick in. And he was one of the lucky ones to get sleep on the plane. He's not sure how Walker must be feeling now because every time he woke on the ride over she was awake, staring out the window. For a minute he actually wondered if she slept with her eyes open.

That was until she didn't even turn around but said, "yes Casey I'm awake."

He grunted, turned around and let himself succumb to sleep again. He had a feeling he was going to need it. He didn't dare suggest that to Walker.

He had a feeling she'd have enough adrenalin to keep going. Hopefully.

Things weren't looking all to good at the moment though. They had all been situated in different positions around the location of Sarah's red test. Casey had his rifle, which he was pleased about. He was positioned up high on a roof top, so his bird's eye view on everything was a plus. On _everything_. That was the point, there was no one. No one had passed.

"What are you thinking?" Sarah's voice came through his ear piece.

Casey didn't want to tell Sarah he wasn't exactly optimistic. But he wasn't going to give up. He was going to wait as damn long as it took. Until they were absolutely Sure he wasn't going to turn up. They weren't even sure when Shaw was planning on killing Chuck, but he said 'tonight' on the phone to Sarah so they went with it. And why take him to Paris if he wasn't going to use the exact spot of where Sarah shot his wife?

"Nothing. What time was your red test?"

"Ten thirty-five."

"That's specific."

"It's hard to forget."

Casey grunted, in an understanding, I agree sort of way. "Shaw wouldn't know the exact time anyway."

"Yeah," Sarah sighed. "Casey, what if he doesn't come? What if the clue from Chuck was nothing?"

"Then we'll go back and try harder."

Sarah nodded then only after realizing he couldn't see her gave him a quick 'yeah'. She stood up and stretched her legs. Her knees were aching from crouching too long, and the gravel wasn't the most comfortable surface to be seated on.

The area they were in was deserted, everyone must have been asleep or at home enjoying the slightly cloudy, breezy night by being tucked up inside.

Sarah was just about to call on Morgan when she heard a slight, crunch on the gravel. Her heart skipped a bit but she knew she could most likely be getting her hopes up. It could be anyone, from a young couple on a night out, to a man giving his dog a quick ounce of attention by taking him for a nightly stroll.

"Shaw," Bryce's voice cracked through each of the spies earpieces.

Sarah swallowed, waiting for the next name. She was in a fairly compromising place at the moment so she couldn't afford to take a peak herself. As much as she was dying to.

"He has Chuck!" Bryce's voice came out a lot louder, and more excited than it should have. "I repeat he has Chuck." He said only a little quieter.

"Is-is he OK?"

Carina and Morgan both watched on as Shaw walked near the cars they were keeping low in. Three other men were following Shaw closely, pushing Chuck along roughly.

"He's...he's OK." Morgan said quietly. "What's the plan?"

Sarah stayed silent for only a second before grabbing her gun, "screw the plan."

"Walker don't-" Casey started ordering her back.

Sarah raised her gun and walked around the corner. _Screw the plan? _Honestly, not a good idea but to hell with it. She was all for screwing the plan_._ She didn't bother to be quiet, she felt wide awake for the first time since Chuck had been missing. She felt _alive _for the first time since Chuck had been missing.

"Get out, get out!" Carina quickly said as she opened her car door and raised her gun as well. As much as she thought as following a plan would probably have done then some good, she wasn't going to leave her friend alone. And Carina likes to be spontaneous.

Morgan scrambled quickly after her his loud steps acting like loud alarms.

Shaw started to turn but stopped when he saw a glimpse of blonde hair in front of him. Shock flickered across his face briefly before he quickly grabbed Chuck, pulled him against him and backed towards the concrete wall.

"I'll kill him Sarah."

Bryce coming from the other direction had his gun aimed on one of the three men following Shaw. Carina and Morgan taking the other two.

Sarah scanned her eyes over Chuck, taking in everything. His body, any injuries, his eyes, his smile.

_His smile?_

Smiling at a time like this. Sure, it had a hint of worry it in but he was still smiling. Did he have that much faith in her? Did he trust her that much? Did he know that she was going to come and save him? She loved how he thought so much of it.

Shaw held the gun hard against Chucks temple. This wasn't how it was meant to work out, but it would have to do. He looked Sarah dead in the eye.

"I'll kill him," he said again. "Are you sure you want to watch?"

"Sarah, I don't have a visual." Casey said into her ear piece. "You need to take the shot."

Sarah hesitated. Chuck was right in front of Shaw, if she was even a millimeter off she could shoot him. _She _could accidentally shoot Chuck.

"Do it Sarah," Casey said again. "Just focus. You can make the shot."

Sarah breathed in deeply, "let him go."

Shaw shook his head, "you know what it felt like? When I got told Eve had died? When i had to come here? See her body on the ground? Blood pooled around her? Do you know what it felt like Sarah?"

Sarah swallowed thickly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"See I told you.." Chuck said quietly.

Shaw ignored them, "She was the love of my life. Is Chuck the love of your life?"

Sarah glanced to Chuck, "yes."

"Then how would it make you feel if I killed him?"

"I didn't know who she was Shaw. They were my orders, I swear. If i had known she was a civ-"

"You know I think you're really beautiful Sarah." Shaw cut in.

Sarah felt a little sick, "Shaw, please. Let him go."

"I think you're so beautiful. Eve was beautiful. Do you remember her? Long hair, slightly wavy, brunette."

Sarah shook her head slightly.

"You don't? You don't remember her?"

"I, I just, I didn't know who she was. OK? You need to let Chuck go. This has nothing to do with him!"

Shaw gave a brief smile, then raised his eyebrows to the other agents having a standoff with Carina, Morgan and Bryce.

The largest of the agents nodded back slightly, and scratched his stomach. Chuck heard the faint sound of a beep, his eyes widened.

Sarah looked at Chuck then to Shaw, "what did you do?"

"Nothing," Shaw answered and removed the gun from Chucks temple. Still holding him tightly Shaw raised his gun and aimed it at Sarah.

"Sarah!" Chuck shouted out. "Sarah watch-"

Sarah jumped slightly as the bullet hit sickly hard, eyes widening, blood seeping from a hole in the forehead. The color drained quickly from the face, blood trickling down the cheeks, over the slightly opened mouth.

"Oh my god Sarah." Chuck breathed and felt the tight grip on him slowly release. Turning around carefully he watched Shaw's face pale, his body falling limp as he hit the ground.

Carina and the others took Sarah's lead and fought the others off, until another gun shot was heard. Carina didn't wait any longer shooting each man as quickly as she could.

Morgan yelped on the ground, a graze from an off track bullet just scraping past his calf muscle.

Carina quickly lent down, ripped off one of the mans ties and wrapped it tightly around Morgans leg.

"You OK Morgan?"

Morgan hissed a little then nodded quickly. Bryce ran to his sides fetching his water bottle, handing it to Morgan he said, "drink this. You need to keep your fluids up. Until we get to a hospital."

"Yeah, yeah." Morgan nodded again, a little light-headed. As Carina put pressure on his wound, Morgan turned to watch the reunion between Chuck and Sarah.

"Chuck." Sarah breathed out as she ran towards him.

Chucks eyes widened and he put his hands out, warning her off. "Sarah no."

Sarah stopped in her tracks, "what? What is it?"

Chuck took another step back and lifted up his t-shirt, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Bryce watching on from next to Morgan quickly sprinted towards Chuck, examining the device.

"Two minutes," Bryce turned to Carina and Sarah.

Casey came racing down from his position and ran straight to Bryce and Chuck.

"Lets look at it."

After a moment of wire fiddling, Casey let out a low growl and Bryce rubbed his forehead, beads of sweat forming.

"Crap," Casey turned to Sarah. "I don't know how to diffuse it. I haven't seen one like this before."

"What?" Sarah already next to them. She had know idea how to diffuse it either. Quickly pulling at the tape she started getting frantic, "get it off him! Quick!"

The others started pulling at the tape. _What are they going to do once it's off? How big does it explode?_ Chuck started to freak out. Shaw had strapped him in enough duck tape to wrap five years worth of Christmas presents.

Chuck took a step back from them.

"Chuck!" Sarah snapped and stepped closer searching around his back carefully to find where the tape ended.

"Sarah." Chuck took a step further away. "I, I have a plan."

"No."

"You know I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. But i, i have a plan."

"Chuck," Sarah said slowly "Chuck no." She grabbed on to his arm only for him to pull it from her grip. He started running quickly, he only had ten seconds on the timer and he had no idea if his so-called 'plan' was even a plan. Or just some self-sacrifice to save his friends and loved ones.

He knew Sarah would be fuming at him right now but the last thing he would want is for her to get hurt. The pain in her eyes when he told her not to come any closer was enough to tear him apart.

"Chuck!" Sarah screamed and chased after him.

Pulling at the tape as he ran towards the bridge. _Get off! Get off me! Dammit!_

He could hear Sarah screaming at him along with the others, but for some reason the only voice he could hear was Sarah's distraught, panicked, pained voice and he almost, almost turned around so she could help him take it off. But what good would that do? What if they weren't quick enough?

**9**

His skin teared when he pulled off the layers of duck tape, every time his skin piercing with a sting. _This whole rip the whole band-aid idea, DOES NOT WORK. _And his two broken thumbs were making it all the more challenging.

**8**

He stopped by the rails of the bridge and looked down at the dark, moon reflected water.

**7**

"Chuck!" Sarah cried from the other end of the bridge, racing towards him.

**6**

"Oh god." Chuck gasped as he climbed over the railing.

**5**

One last look at Sarah, one last pull of the tape, he jumped. Having no idea what so ever would happen when he hit the water. He couldn't even tell if the bomb was strapped to him still. Tape kept sticking to his fingers, his immobile thumbs. He was basically a mess, dropping into water, with a bomb attached, or if not attached dangerously close.

Sarah raced to the edge of the bridge just as a splash hit the water. She started climbing over the railing when Casey grabbed her roughly wrapping his arms around both her arms and pulling her back.

"Chuck!" Sarah screamed again struggling to get out of Caseys grip. "let me go!" She cried.

**BLAST! BOOOM!**

The bridge shook as the loud explosion erupted under water. The large bubble in the water forming small ripples of waves.

Casey jumped back from edge falling on the ground as Sarah landed on him. She quickly rolled off and scrambled to her feet.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

Carina and Bryce looked at each other, horrified by the thought of what just happened. Carina turned slowly to Sarah and reached out a shaky hand.

"Sarah.."

"Don't let her go in." Casey quickly stood up and raced to the railing.

"N-" Sarah choked out, an overwhelming sense of shock filling her. "Carina," Sarah's tear stricken face turned to her best friend. "Cari-"

"Sarah-" Carina stepped over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug her own body trembling. "Sarah you gotta, you gotta breathe k?"

Sarah tried hard to listen to the blurry instructions from her friend but no air seemed to be filling her lungs. "I can't," she started inhaling erratically.

"She's hyperventilating!" Morgan only just hobbled over to the bridge, not sure what had just happened. "Where's Chuck?"

Bryce who was next to Casey quickly nodded to Casey and climbed over the railing. Jumping in to the water Morgan stared at Casey with wide eyes.

"Did-"

"Deep breaths k? Bryce's is looking." Carina nodded to Sarah. "He's looking for Chuck OK? And, and so is Casey." She found it hard to keep her voice steady.

Casey nodded quickly, then jogged to the other side of the bridge looking for any traces of movement in the water. Any traces of _Chuck_ in the water.

"Chuck!?" Bryce shouted out as he swam around in the cool water. "Chuck!?" He turned in circles letting the current take him down. Diving underwater quickly he attempted to open his eyes. The water was too dark and murky to see anything.

"I'm going in." Casey told them. Carina nodded holding Sarah by the shoulders.

"I," Sarah choked on her own words, tears streaming down her face, eyes red and blotchy and her nose running. "I gotta," She slapped her hands over her eyes. "Go find him."

"No Sarah," Morgans hook his head, wiping his own eyes. "Casey and Bryce are looking." She was in no state to go.

Sarahs face screwed up again as she reached out for Carina again. Hugging her friend tightly Carina glanced at Morgan over her Sarahs shoulder. Her own eyes filling with tears.

Morgan looked over the edge of the bridge, he could see both Casey and Bryce searching the water, diving down often.

"Come on buddy.." Morgan spoke softly, sniffling and blinking his eyes like Carina.

Sarah stood there her head buried in Carinas shoulder, "Chuck." Her cries making it hard for Morgan to focus on praying and searching at the same time.

"I can't see anything!" Bryce shouted up to Morgan. "It's too dark!"

Sarah hearing Bryce released herself from Carina and ran to the side of the bridge, standing around wasn't going to do anything.

"No Sarah! Don't go in! You're too exhausted. You're upset and-"

"No I'm not!" Sarah shot back. "I'm not just going to stand here!"

"Yes." Carina nodded. "You are." Carina walked down the bridge. "I'll check from the side banks, Morgan you keep looking from here."

"Look Sarah," Morgan said gently. "Just help me search from here OK?"

Just as Carina started to jog across the bridge her foot steps stopped. As she stared at the end of the bridge she didn't say anything.

His eyes were wide like saucers, his mopped brown hair, sloshed with water. No t-shirt on just his black jeans.

_What the hell? _Carina had never been more shocked and creeped out at the same time. _Chuck?_

"Chuck?"

"Uh.." Chuck himself seemed to be lost for words as he stared at Sarah leaning dangerously close over the railing. "Hi.."

"OH MY GOD CHUCK!" Morgan shouted. "Chuck!"

Sarah flipped around. "Where? What? Where is he?"

"Hey baby.." Chuck smiled a little nervously, she was going to be one mad woman. But right now he still couldn't get over the fact that he didn't get hurt and he was standing on a bridge with no t-shirt on looking at his soon to be wife.

Sarah turned towards his voice, her mouth dropping open, her tears starting to fall again because she wasn't sure if this was her emotionally destroyed mind playing tricks on her. But he was bleeding on his stomach and she got worried so she raced towards him anyway.

"CHUCKS HERE!" Morgan shouted down to Casey and Bryce who just stared back dumbfounded. "HE'S HERE!"

"Chuck. Oh my god. Chuck!" She threw herself at him, not caring about his ripped skin, probably from the duck tape. "I hate you."

Chuck hugged her back tightly running his hands up and down her back, her arm. "I love you."

"I hate you," Sarah cried into his chest again and lightly pushed on the chest with her fists. "I hate you, why? You, I," she shook her head. She was making no sense right now. "I love you so much."

"You love me and hate me?" Chuck asked, his own emotions making him a little. Sarah crying making him a little teary. Taking a step back he held her at arm's length, checking for any injuries.

Sarah wiped her eyes as she nodded, she could feel herself about to burst into tears again.

"I love you though."

* * *

**2:00am. Hospital, Paris**

****"She looks exhausted," the nurse said quietly as she fixed Chuck with his casts on each arm.

"Yeah," Chuck smiled not taking his eyes off Sarah who had finally fallen asleep in the chair at the hospital. "I don't want to wake her up when we leave so I might get Casey to come and pick her up."

"That's a good idea, because with these thumbs you're going to be off any sort of work for a while."

Once Chuck had both cast fixed up and all scrapes cleaned and patched, he silently tip toed out into the waiting room where the rest of the team were waiting.

"How you doing buddy?" He asked Morgan.

Morgan stood up with his crutches. "Just bandaged and have crutches for a week or two. Other than that I'm good man. Nice thumbs."

Chuck grinned at his two blue casts. "Hey Casey? Do you reckon you could pick Sarah up? She's asleep and I really don't want to wake her up."

"Yeah," Casey nodded and went to grab Sarah out of the room.

Carina smirked when he came back, "what?" Casey grunted.

"You're like her big brother."

Casey held Sarah in his arms and looked down at her, "yeah right Carina. Do you wana carry her then? You're just like her mom."

"Ha-ha," Carina laughed sarcastically. "Let's get back to the hotel. I'm in need of serious sleep."

Chuck brushed the hair out of Sarahs eyes as Casey carried her to the car, "has she slept at all Casey?"

"No."

"Not at all?"

Casey shook his head, "Not that I know of."

Chuck looked concerned as he stepped back from the car door after realizing he couldn't open it.

"She will be alright." Casey told him. "Now that you're OK."

Chuck smiled. "Thanks man. And, hey, he turned to the others. Thanks to all of you. For you know, coming to save me."

"No problem Chuck," Bryce nodded. "It was worth it until you went and pretended to drown."

Chuck laughed in spite of the scary situation. "I'm telling you I stayed under water for as long as possible swimming down the river! Then when I couldn't hold my breath any longer I swam to the side!"

"Were you near the bomb at all?" Carina asked.

"I think I got it off just in time," Chuck sat in the car, letting Sarahs head rest on his lap. "To be honest I cant really remember. O was kind of thinking of this one," he said pointing down to Sarah.

"Aw, Chucky," Carina smiled. "We are glad you're OK."

"Yeah, we're glad you're OK man." Morgan nodded in relief, happiness. "Sarah was-she was definitely not one to mess with."

* * *

**3:30am. Hotel, Paris.**

Chuck felt a little bad as he kissed Sarah on the cheek a few times, he didn't want to wake her up. But she was so gorgeous and he was so happy he was back with her. He just had to. He was sure no one would blame him. Unless she got angry at him for waking her up.

"Mmm," Sarah rolled over and struggled to open her eyes. "Chuck?"

"Sorry, sorry Sarah. Go back to sleep." He let out a quiet chuckle as he whispered to her. Her voice was thick with sleep, making him even more guilty for giving into temptation.

"Never run off with a bomb again OK? Because you really scared me." She slurred out drowsily.

"But what if I had to keep you safe?" Chuck whispered.

"Nope." Sarah mumbled as she propped up on her elbow. "Aww, Chuck." She looked at the casts on both his arms. "I'm sorry I fell asleep. Are you OK? Are the casts good?"

"I look like a doofus don't I?"

Sarah grinned a little. "No. Are they sore?"

"I had pain medication so now I'm fine." He smiled at her. "I missed you."

Sarah took one of his cast covered arms and kissed each finger tip which was poking out from the top. "I missed _you_." She lifted his other arm and did the same to each finger tip. The thumbs were too covered up to press her lips to but she did anyway.

"You should get some sleep." Chuck told her.

"You should too."

"I will," Chuck smiled at her gently. The soft glow of the lamp and her lying on the crisp white sheets was a stunning sight. "Once you fall asleep."

"That's not fair," Sarah pouted softly. "I don't want to sleep when you're awake."

Chuck gazed at her for a few seconds before replying.

"Carina called Beckman we're holding here for a few days, she got some men to take care of uh, Shaw and others.."

Sarah nodded. "I didn't know she was his girlfriend."

"I know that," Chuck stroked her cheek, finding it a little hard with his rough cast. "Beckmans looking into it. You don't need to worry."

"I feel..awful."

"You listened to your orders Sarah, like any one would. You didn't know. It wasn't your fault, not at all."

Sarah glanced at the bed head, then back to him. Running her fingers up and down his casts she took a breath to steady herself.

"I hated Shaw so much when he had you. And, and I hate him even more now that i know he hurt you. That he wanted to-kill.. you. I hate him more than anyone in the world." Sarah spoke. "And he's dead.. and I still hate him...Do you think..? Is that OK?"

"I don't like him either," Chuck said. "As soon as he turned the gun on you..I just, I think it's OK to feel how we feel. He wanted to hurt us but if he was thinking clearly, if it was his red test and he had, say Ellie, my sister as his target and was told to kill her. He would have done the same."

"That's scary to think about," Sarah responded, referring to Ellie as a target.

"Yeah, bad example." Chuck grimaced. "But I just wanted to thank you for saving my life found me, you saved me and you love and hate me at the same time." He grinned. "You are the worlds best fiancé."

Sarah ducked her head and smiled up at him, her blue eyes swimming with apology. "I don't really hate you."

"Uff," Chuck looked up at the ceiling, thanking god for giving him this woman. "That face you do is adorable Sarah. You're adorable."

Sarah grinned. "Go to sleep Chuck."

"You go to sleep."

Sarah shook her head, "I'm not tired."

"Riiiiight," Chuck nodded, not believing a word of it. "Neither."

Sarah crept a little closer and lifted the hem of his shirt up to pull over his head.

Chuck raised an eyebrow, "wow, are you actually not tired?"

Sarah bit her lip giving him a stern look as threw his t-shirt on the ground. "Lie down."

"Why?" Chuck asked when Sarah threw him another stern look. "OK, OK..lying down."

Sarah placed the pillow under his head and crawled carefully on top of him, knees either side of his hips. Making sure not to lean on him she ran her fingers over the bandages covering patches of skin on his stomach and chest.

"I'm sorry for pulling the duck tape off so roughly.." She leaned down and started kissing his chest.

Chuck watched as her lips pressed light kisses on each of his bandages. "It's OK, I'm really glad you did or..or well..you know."

Sarah looked down at him, "I thought you died."

"I'm sor-"

"No, Chuck. I, I actually thought you died and I couldn't breath and I couldn't think and I just stood there while everyone was looking for you." Her eyes started to get watery, she really thought this was going to be an end to her tears. Apparently not. "And I don't know what i would have done if you hadn't turned up."

Chuck winced at the thought of it. "Was I really that stupid?"

"No," Sarah shook her head as she lifted her leg back over him and curled into his side. "And yes. But no, because even if i really didn't want you to run off, you were pretty amazing. Coming along the bridge like you were some movie star, exiting the water all modest." She smiled at him. "You saved us Chuck. You are without a doubt, my favorite spy."

Chuck grinned at her. "Your favorite spy huh?"

Sarah nodded. "But never, ever run off without me again because I really don't like it."

Chuck wasn't so sure he could keep that promise because if it came down to saving her life he would do _anything. _"Can we just be extra careful from now on?"

"You won't promise will you?" Sarah smiled. "I'm going to have to lock you up Mr Bartowski."

"Preferably on a bed."

Sarah laughed. "OK, now please go to sleep Chuck."

"...OK..i love you."

"I love you."

Sarah closed her eyes ever so slightly just so she could peak at him.

"Sarah! Go to sleep!"

"I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Well you go to sleep as well then!"

"I'm excited to give you a special morning greeting tomorrow...well today technically."

"What do you mean?"

"Ring on your finger?"

"Oh!" Sarah grinned and wrapped one arm gently over his chest. "OK, now I want to sleep. Because I can't wait for that greeting."

Chuck smiled at her closed eyes, he was quite excited to greet her with a 'good morning fiance' too. A 'good morning Mrs Bartowski' will be even better but he was going to have to wait for their first married morning wake up.

Closing his eyes too, he managed to switch off the lamp with his finger tips. Lying back on his back Sarah wrapped her arm over his chest again and tangled her legs with his.

Who has two thumbs, a beautiful fiancé and going to spend a few days in Paris? Chuck smiled into her tousled hair.

_This guy._

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**

**And with the whole bomb thing, i'm not one for writing good action so i do apologize!**


	9. Sarah Bartowski

Hello :) This is a fluff, fill in chapter. Next they'll be back in Burbank taking down the ring! There shall be five more chapters of this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**7:30am.**

**Hotel, Paris.**

Chuck closed the bathroom door quietly, hoping the click wouldn't awaken Sarah. It was only half seven but he had been awake for over an hour. Just watching Sarah sleeping peacefully. Her eyelids now and then would flutter, or she'd roll a little closer to him, breath in a deep breath and place her palm gently on his chest.

He had felt a little gross from not having a shower the night before. They were all pretty zonked out so it was the last thing on anyone's mind. Now though, he woke up his hair feeling greasy, his face feeling itchy, scratchy and in need of a good wash. His goal was to fit a short shower in then slip back into bed feeling refreshed and smelling good for when Sarah woke up.

His casts weren't waterproof though, and he had to be extra careful not to get his patches on his chest and stomach too wet.

Hands kept out past the shower curtain, he sighed when the hot water rushed onto his head and down his back. He laughed silently at his current stance. Back slightly arched over to stop getting water on his front and two arms pointing out the shower curtain.

Grumbling because he couldn't wash his hair without his hands he let the water just rinse through his curls instead. After a couple of minutes he stepped one leg out of the shower-bath and sneaked one hand in, away from the spray to turn off the faucet.

Struggling to turn it his cast started to dampen.

"Come on..." He lifted up one leg to stretch a little more when suddenly his foot slipped on the slippery shower surface.

"Ahh!"

As he fell Chuck felt his head smack hard on the side of the bath, grimacing in pain he felt his eyes water. He lent heavily against the bath tub his head flopping down so his chin was on his chest.

"Shi-takemushrooms!"

He closed his eyes as he tried to rub the back of his head.

"Chuck?" Sarah snapped up in bed. She looked around. _Where is he?_

_No. No this is not happening again._

"Saraaah.."

Her head turned towards the bathroom door. "Chuck?" She untangled her self from the covers and leaped towards the bathroom door. Turning the handle quickly she looked inside. Chuck was sitting on the ground leaning against the bath, a painful expression etched on his face.

"Hey," Sarah quickly went to kneel beside him. "What happened? Are you OK?"

Chuck winced. "Head. Hurts."

Sarah quickly turned off the running water. Placing her hand on his head she ran her hand over it, stopping when a large bump was felt, increasing in size as she held her hand on it. Widening her eyes she inspected it closer, thankful to see no blood.

"Follow my finger," she put her finger out in front of his face and moved it side to side. His eyes followed it correctly.

"Did you black out?"

"I don't think so..."

"Chuck, what were you doing?"

"I was just rinsing my hair." He sat up a little. "I think I slipped when I couldn't turn the shower off."

Sarah knelt back to look at him square in the face. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were asleep and I was only going to take a second." He ran his hand over his own head again, feeling the giant egg on the back of his head. _That wasn't there a second ago._

"The nurse said you needed _help_ when you had a shower."

"I know, it was just-"

"God Chuck," Sarah interrupted, rushing her hand through her own sleepy bed hair. "You have two broken thumbs."

Chuck looked at her a little surprised, noting the angry tone to her voice. "I know. I-"

"Anything could have happened!" She stood up and stared hard at him. "You could have been knocked unconscious. You could have broken your back. You_ can't_ go around doing things on your own when you have two broken thumbs Chuck. You're _hurt_."

Chuck looked up at her. "I know. Sarah, I'm sorry. I know I should have asked you to help."

"Yes! You should have." Sarah grumbled in distress. "It takes two seconds to wake me. I almost lost you once Chuck, I'm not going to let you kill your self in a bathroom accident for being so careless!"

"Sarah-"

Sarah glared at him hard. "You need to be extra careful."

Chuck decided to stay silent and just nod.

"It's dangerous doing things like that!"

He nodded again.

"And you need to let me help you." She continued. "OK?"

"OK."

Sarah unfolded her arms, "I'll get some ice."

Chuck watched her leave out of the bathroom, a little taken back from her outburst. Leaning his head back against the bath he sucked in a short breath, his head was a lot more tender than he originally thought.

After a moment Sarah came back in and Chuck watched her quietly come and sit back down next to him. She was still in her pajamas, a pair of small boy shorts and a singlet with a tiny smiley face on the bottom left corner of it. She wasn't exactly smiling at the moment. But she didn't look angry anymore. Instead she looked concerned, conflicted and utterly confused. He had a feeling her getting a little mad was going to come, regardless if he had hit his head or not. Everything that had happened over the past couple of days had obviously got to her, and Chuck trying to be all independent knocking his head on the bath tub had clearly sent her over the edge.

His concern for her almost had him ask her if she was OK. But he stayed silent as she placed the ice wrapped in plastic against the back of his head. He let out a quick breath, it took a moment to feel the cool ice but he knew that soon his head would start to feel numb. And hopefully the pain would start to lessen.

Sarah sat silent as she held it against his didn't really feel like talking. Resting her back against the bath she wordlessly rested her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes she kept the ice in place.

Chuck watched her out of the corner of his eye as her breath started to steady itself. He wanted to just hug her, a quick hug to let her know that he loved her. That he was OK. But instead he let her rest. After a few minutes his own eyes started to feel heavy and he let them close.

* * *

**2 Hours later...**

Sarah shifted her head against his shoulder and pressed her nose in to his neck. She breathed in deeply, preferring this waking up method a lot more than their earlier one. She kept her eyes close as she nuzzled his neck, she knew it always tickled him but she loved doing it.

Chuck stirred in his sleep and turned his aching head towards her. His forehead pressed against hers and the tip of his nose was lightly squashed against the bridge of hers.

"Good morning fiancé." His voice was husky and croaky and she was sure she had just fallen in love with him, twice as much.

Her smile was small but soft and warm. "Good morning fiancé."

Her hand felt icy cold and she realized she was still holding the ice pack but not against Chucks head anymore. It must have dropped while she was sleeping. Putting it back against his head she kept her forehead pressed against his. She stared at him not wanting to move.

"How is your head?"

Chucks voice quivered as her lips lightly touched against his with every word she whispered.

"I, i think I will take some pain killers, it's thumping quite a bit."

Sarah was about to get up and fetch him some when he placed his hand around her hip to stop her.

"But I was wondering if you could help me with a shower. You know, this time actually wash my hair."

Her smile got a little bigger, "I'm sorry for being snappy at you this morning."

"It's OK," he pulled his head away so he could look at her properly. "But I'm OK now. I'm injured but I'm good. Shaw's not here anymore, there is no bomb, there is no one here to hurt me. It's just you and me."

Sarah twisted her mouth to the side. "I don't like it when you're in danger."

"I know you don't and I don't like it when you're in danger either. We work in a risky business though." He quirked her a smile.

"It won't be forever."

Chuck listened to her words carefully, he hadn't really wondered about that before. The fact that they wouldn't have to be spies forever._ Lies. _Yes, he had wondered about that thought before. The thought of no danger anymore, just him and Sarah. Safe. The thought that they could buy a proper house, her dream house. Which he still has to find out.

_Raising a family._

_Don't get ahead of myself Chuck!_

Deciding not to plunge right in and ask her to elaborate, he just said, "but for now we just need to be extra careful."

Sarah nodded and placed the ice on the ground. She held his cheeks in her hands, pressing her lips gently against his.

"Before you I wasn't..as worried about all this spy stuff. But now I can't stop worrying about you. I literally can't stop and I know I need to relax but I love you too much to see you get hurt. So please, be extra, extra careful?"

"I will." Chuck smiled softly. "I promise. You too though right?"

"I promise."

"Good."

"Say good morning to me again." She whispered against his lips with that shy sort of smile she does when she feels like she's being silly.

Chuck grinned, "Good morning my beautiful fiancé."

"Mm," Sarah kissed him quickly and pushed her tongue into his mouth. "I like that."

Chuck kissed her back a little more roughly than usual considering they hadn't had a chance to be this close in days. As his cast covered hand stroked up her thigh and his fingers started to pull down her shorts, she pulled him closer.

"Woah!" Carina smirked at the two. "Getting handsy on the bathroom floor huh?"

Sarah pulled her lips off Chucks and pulled her shorts back up. "Carina!"

"What! It's one in the afternoon. I was getting worried."

"How did you get in?" Chuck asked his cheeks heated.

Carina rolled her eyes. "I know how to pick a lock."

Sarah stretched her legs out and yawned. "Sorry, we were sleeping."

"Sleeeeeping," Carina smirked. "Right."

"We were!" Chuck insisted. "Up until five minutes ago."

"Why are you sleeping on the bathroom floor anyway? When you have a five-star hotel bed, facing the Eiffel tower out there?"

Sarah looked at Chuck. "Chuck tried to have a shower alone and he slipped and hit his head. We ended up falling asleep here."

"Why would you have a shower by yourself?!"

"Bec-"

"That's what I said," Sarah smiled at him and stood up. "I'll get you some pain killers k? Then we'll have a shower."

"Sex in the shower huh?" Carina grinned.

"No!"

Chuck looked at Sarah a small pout on his face. "That was a quick answer."

"We aren't going to because you're injured Chuck," Sarah reminded him. "You really need to rest. OK.. i'll be back."

"Ooo." Carina gave Chuck a look of teasing sympathy. "Your woman has put her foot down."

Ignoring her comment Chuck eased himself off the ground. "What are you guys up to for the rest of the day?"

Carina clicked her fingers as if she had just remembered something. "That's right. I was wondering if I could steal Sarah...you know, Paris is the prime place for a styly, gorgeous wedding dress."

Chucks eyes lit up. "That's a great idea!"

"I know right!?" Carina clapped her hands. "Bryce, Morgan and Casey are just going to hang out in the pool room so I thought if you wanted to meet them down there then Sarah and I could do a little shopping."

Chuck nodded enthusiastically. "I'm sure Sarah would love to."

"Love to what?" Sarah walked back in with two aspirin and a glass of water in her hands.

Chuck took the pills and water from her, "thanks Sarah."

"Want to do some shopping?" Carina asked Sarah.

"Oh, I would love to." Sarah said and ran her hand up Chucks back soothingly. "But I think I should stay with Chuck and keep an eye on him."

"Nononono!" Chuck swallowed his pills, pulled a face then shook his head. "I'm fine. Sarah, you go. Please."

Sarah shook her head slowly then leaned into in his ear. "I don't want to leave you." She said quietly.

Carina smiled from the doorway. "I'll be back to pick you up in half an hour."

Sarah was about to object again when Chuck answered for her. "She will be ready!"

Sarah turned to him when she heard the front door shut. "Chuck," she shook her head. "No."

"Morgan, Bryce and the others are hanging down in the pool room. I'll go down there. I'll' be fine."

Sarah found it hard to swallow. Sighing she kissed his shoulder. "...OK.." She reluctantly said. She really didn't want to leave him, but she knew if she kept acting like an over protective fiancé he was going to get slightly annoyed.

"You won't be too long anyway right?" Chuck asked.

"Umm.." Sarah honestly couldn't promise anything.

* * *

**3 Hours later.**

Carina and Sarah sat side by side in the small café booth, just down from a row of boutique shops. They had already brought more than enough clothes for one shopping trip but once they started they couldn't seem to stop. Having a rich, creamy coffee to fuel them back up they were then going to shop down the direction they came from.

"I think there are a few wedding dresses shops down there." Carina tilted her head in the direction. "We can try some on just have some fun?"

Sarah nodded her head quickly, she still couldn't believe she was getting married. "Then i might just order it from back home."

"Yeah," Carina grin and nudged her friend. "I can't believe my little Sarah's getting a ring on it."

Sarah laughed lightly as she played with the ring on her finger. "I already have a ring on it." She wiggled her finger. "You're my maid of honor right?"

"You haven't asked me yet."

"I'm asking you now," Sarah replied. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Sarah could see the excitement grow on Carinas face. "Ohh gosh! I cannot _wait_ for the bachelorette party!"

"Ohh," Sarah shook her head and raised her finger at Carina. "No strippers."

"What!"

"I don't want any!"

"You're getting them."

"No."

"Yes. Sarah, who doesn't want one last night of fun before you're dragged down forever?"

"You make marriage sound horrible," Sarah responded with a laugh. "But me. I have plenty of fun as it is."

"You won't even have sex with Chuck after you haven't seen him for days! That does not sound like fun."

Sarah looked around the café, hoping no one could hear them. "Do you not notice his broken thumbs, cut up chest, and now his giant bump on his head? And he's exhausted! I am not going to throw myself at him."

"But you want to."

"Your point is?"

"That Chuck is like a hero just coming back from war. All bruised and banged up. Sarah, these moments are sexy you gotta get in there."

Sarah stared at Carina for a few seconds. "I..really?"

Carina nodded vigorously. "I know these things."

"So Chuck is some sexy battered up guy, coming back home to see his fiancé?" Sarah asked with a small smile.

"Who just escaped a live bomb. Yes."

"Hmm."

* * *

**2 Hours later...**

"Wait. Wait, what?" Sarah stopped in the middle of the foot path. _Did I just hear right?_

"I know. I should have told you earlier but everything has been pretty full on lately." Carina gestured to keep walking.

Sarah took a second, but followed slowly. "You're moving?"

"Just for six months."

"Why? I thought you enjoyed this team, Burbank?"

"I do. It's just Beckman asked Bryce and he asked to bring along me. It's just a different experience."

"When are you going?"

"We are staying until we take the down the ring. And we aren't missing your wedding."

"What job has she got you on?"

Carina gave her a look, "I'm sorry Sarah. You know I wish I could tell you. But I don't even know much myself right now."

"So it's deep undercover?"

"Apparently so."

Sarah nodded, "wow."

"I know," Carina nodded. "You think I should go?"

"You don't want to go?"

"I don't know. I mean Bryce and I..."

Sarah lead Carina to a small bench overlooking the water. "What's up?" She took a seat.

Carina huffed a sigh, she wasn't use to talking about this sort of stuff. "I don't know if we're you know..going anywhere.." She tied her hair up in a loose bun to avoid looking at Sarah.

"Do you love him?"

"Honestly?"

Sarah nodded.

"I don't know."

Sarah twisted her lips in thought. "Does he tell you he loves you?"

Carina shrugged. "Sometimes. But compared you and Chuck, never."

"That's just because Chucks a pretty open guy. I mean maybe Bryce is a little more shy with that stuff?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know either." Sarah sighed.

Carina let out a smile, "I think we maybe the worst girls ever at this love knowledge stuff."

Sarah grinned. "I know we are."

"What do you think I should do?" Carina asked, hoping for an answer. Just a simple answer.

"You could talk to him?"

Carinas eyes widened. _That is not simple!_

"I know it sounds scary right? But i think it will help. Maybe you guys want different things? Or maybe you guys are completely in love with each other but just need to talk about it a bit?" Sarah gave her a crooked smile. "I really don't know what I'm on about."

Carina let out a breath. "I'll talk to him..when we get back to Burbank. I'll just see how the next few days go."

"OK," Sarah nodded. "But make sure you talk to me if you need anything OK?"

"I will." Carina nodded then her smile instantly grew. "Oh I have such a great idea for these strippers."

Sarah marveled at the fact Carina could go from so serious to teasing within seconds.

"No strippers."

* * *

**6:00pm.**

**Hotel, Paris.**

Sarah spooned the sweetly, sour lemon Gelato into mouth as her and Carina waited for the ding of the lift. Shopping bags dropped by their feet and legs aching from walking around all day.

"Five hours of shopping in Paris." Carina grabbed hold of her bags as they entered the lift. "I loved it."

Sarah chuckled. "So did I."

"And that dress? Is it a go?"

"Once the woman emails me the photos I'm going to show mom and Ellie and see what they think. But yeah. I think so.. did you like it?"

"You looked stunning in it. I think the sales woman was basically bursting when she thought you were going to buy it. I think she thought you were a model."

Sarah blushed at the compliment. "Wait until we go shopping for brides maid dresses."

"I am so excited for that Sarah, you don't even know!"

Sarah grinned then read through her text messages she and Chuck had been sending often through the day.

"Is he asleep?"

Sarah looked up at Carina. "I think so. He said he was having a nap and that was an hour ago."

Carina nodded. "I might get room service tonight them tomorrow we could do a restaurant? I need some Italian cuisine before we leave."

"Of course we will," Sarah replied as they walked out of the elevator. "I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Have fun with your soldier."

"Ha-ha." Sarah hit Carina lightly with one of her bags. "Night."

"Night!"

* * *

Sarah crept inside her and Chucks hotel room and closed the door as quiet as she could behind her. Walking in through the small lounge she looked into the bedroom noticing candles lit around, the blinds wide open so she could see the Eiffel tower out the window and the to die for smell of Italian pizza.

She smiled when she saw Chuck plonked out on the bed snoring softly. Putting her bags down she rummaged quietly through one and pulled out the new soft yellow nighty she had purchased.

Blowing out the few candles she made her way into the bathroom stripping her clothes off for a warm shower. That was until she noticed the bath was already filled with foamy bubbles and a lavender scent diffusing its way around the bathroom.

She dipped a finger in the water, it was still comfortably warm. So she gathered he must have woken up, prepared everything then accidentally fallen back asleep.

Climbing into the bath she decided to just stay in there for a few minutes then get back out to see if Chuck was awake and enjoy some pizza with him.

She sunk into the warm water, letting out a moan at the way it relaxed her aching muscles she pulled during her big day out.

Holding her breath she sunk her head under the water and ran her hand through her hair. Emerging again she grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and started the usual routine, when she showered or bathed alone.

It was oh-so much more boring when she had to clean herself.

* * *

Sarah sat cross-legged on the bed munching on a piece of pizza as she watched Chuck sleeping. He hadn't woken up and she didn't want to wake him just so she could share her pizza eating time with him.

She will admit she did check his pulse because just for a second, only a second because she was sure he had stopped breathing.

She watched his feet twitch slightly and she smiled boastfully wide when he said her name in his sleep.

He then rolled over on to his back and she noticed a few of the patches the nurse had applied start to peel off from his skin so she put the box of pizza sat it on the bedside table and went to fetch the first aid kit.

Sitting back on the bed she cut out new bandages and got the savlon cream ready to apply.

She tapped her fingers on her chin as she waited for him to wake.

_Maybe i should just pull the bandages off now? No. Sarah. Not while he's sleeping._

"Ch..."

_No, no. I can't wake him. _

Lying down she curled herself into him. She kissed him ever so lightly on the cheek, she didn't want to wake him.

"Mmm," Chuck murmured.

She kissed him again, trying hard not to think about how Carina said she needed to get in there.

_He's tired._

She kissed him again.

_I really need to stop. _

She pulled her new yellow nightly over her head.

_He's exhausted and injured.. This is mean. I should let him sleep.._

She climbed on to his lap and kissed him on the lips.

_Stop it Sarah!_

"Chuck..." She ground her hips into him as she kissed him again.

"Mm?" Chucks eyes snapped open. "Sarah?"

"You should wake up.." Sarah was almost embarrassed of her needy tone.

Chucks eyes traveled down her naked body. "Oh!"

Sarah nodded her head, "yeah."

* * *

**One hour later.**

"I am so sorry Chuck," Sarah gently pulled off the first bandage. "I can't believe I woke you up."

Chuck chuckled, "I am not complaining at all."

"Are you really tired now? Do you feel sick or anything?"

"I'm feeling really, really good." Chuck responded with a sly grin. "What happened to the no sex, Chucks injured?"

Sarah smiled shyly, "I don't know."

"Oo that feels nice," Chuck looked down at her hand rubbing antiseptic cream on his scrapes.

"It does?"

"Yup."

"That's good." Sarah wiped her fingers on her knees and picked up one of the bandages. "I'll just put this on.." She placed the bandage carefully over one of his scrapes. "And on this one.." She picked up another bandage and placed over another.

"Thanks for taking care of me," Chuck smiled. "You're quite the doctor."

Sarah smiled down at him. "Yes, putting bandages on is very difficult."

"My bandages always stick to themselves."

Sarah chuckled as she placed the last bandage on. "I'll just leave this last one here because i think it's healing quite nicely. It might need to breathe a bit."

"Okay dokay."

Sarah patted each bandage then checked his head, "how's the head?"

"As long as i don't touch it it's OK."

Sarah nodded and hopped off the bed, putting her nighty back on she went to grab him a glass of water.

"Is that new?" Chuck asked as he sat up against the headboard, eyes a little glazed as he watched her hips swing in the yellow dress. "Because you look gorgeous."

Sarah put the glass of water on the bed side table. "Mmhm." She hopped back up on the bed and sat cross-legged beside him.

"I love you." Chuck smiled at her. "And you look beautiful."

"I love you too." Sarah grinned back then looked down at the thread coming undone on the duvet. "Do you think i tell you i love you enough?"

Chuck tilted his head then dipped his head to get her attention. "Of course you do! Do i say it enough to you?"

"Yeah," Sarah crawled closer to him and played with the fingers sticking out of his cast gently.

"Why are you asking that anyway?" Chuck asked.

"It was just something Carina said."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sarah smiled at him and shook her head. "Maybe another day."

"As long as you know i love you," Chuck brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Sorry if i just scratched your face. This damn cast."

Sarah chuckled. "You didn't. Hey Chuck? Anyone signed your cast yet?"

"No," Chuck wriggled his eyebrows. "Do you want to be the first and only?"

Sarah reached over him and searched through the draw on the bedside table. Pulling out a black permanent marker she grinned at him.

"Can i actually?"

Chuck put one of his arms out, "do your worst."

Sarah took his arm and pulled the lid off the pen. "I've never signed a cast before."

"I signed Morgans leg cast when we were twelve." Chuck replied. "I'm glad I'm your first."

"Hmm," Sarah chewed the end of the pen adorably. "OK, close your eyes."

Chuck smiled amusingly and closed his eyes. "You better not be drawing any dirty pictures on it."

"Dirty pictures?" Sarah asked. "Why would i do that?"

"Uh, just immature teenager stuff..." Chuck said as he kept his eyes closed. "Finished?" He asked after a few long seconds.

"Mmm.." Sarah admired it. "Yep. You can open them."

Chuck popped one eye open and looked down at his cast. Opening his other eye his smile grew wide as he traced his finger over what she had written.

"I know it's a little early and i can't officially write it yet." She said softly. "But i want you to know I'm very excited."

Chuck looked at her, amazed. "Do you know you are the most kind and loving person i have ever met?" He asked as he shook his head in awe. "You blow me away Sarah. This," he pointed down to the cast. "Is really sweet, loving, sweet...I don't know."

"Sweet? Golly gee Chuck. What am I? Eight?" She smiled teasingly.

"Well you did just sign my cast.."

Sarah stuck her tongue out at him. "Do you want to see what I bought today?"

Chuck recognized the slight twinkle in her eyes, "Uh huh."

"OK great!" Sarah quickly hopped off the bed and crouched down to go through her bags. Standing back up she held a pair of dark green skinny jeans.

"I got these, do you like the color? I contemplated for a while but I don't know. It's quite a dark green so i thought they were nice."

Chuck tried to hide his goofy grin. "I really like the color."

"And..." She pulled out a few loose singlets. "These were just on sale.." She threw them on the bed.

"Oh! My new dress." Her smile was infectious as she pulled out a short black dress. "I've always wanted one with long sleeves."

"That is a nice dress." Chuck sat up and let her pass it to him so he could take a closer look. "It'll look great on you."

"Thanks babe. Jean shorts.." she held them up. "It was buy one get one free so Carina and I went halves."

Chuck nodded, "smart thinking."

Sarah looked up and slapped her forehead lightly. "I'm sorry, is this really boring?"

"No!" Chuck shook his head. "I love seeing the new things. I swear."

"Well..i got you some jeans." Sarah smiled. "Black ones."

"Oh you did? Thanks baby." Sarah passed them to him and sat next to him on the bed. "Do you like them?"

"I do. And you got the perfect size."

"Of course i got the perfect size." Sarah stared at him. "We're getting married Chuck, i know these things."

"Of course. But you know, you can tell me that whenever you like because it is so, so wonderful to here."

"I'll keep that in mind. I got you a couple of work shirts." Sarah smiled at him.

"Thank you." Chuck took her hand and kissed it. "So a good day all in all?"

"Yeah. I did find a dress.."

"A wedding dress?"

"Uh huh." She tried to keep her excitement down or she'd probably start describing it all, and she had to keep it a secret.

"So... Are you going to get it?"

Sarah shrugged. "I want to show your sister and my mom first and see what they say. I like it though."

"Did you get to try it on?"

"Yup," Sarah grinned. "It was fun."

"Did you feel like a princess?"

Sarah laughed as she pulled him down to lay next to her, "maybe."

He smiled at her and rested his head on his pillow. He checked the clock on the bedside table, nine o clock.

"Did you get some pizza? I just remembered I set up a date in here...and then I fell asleep!" He looked around at the blown out candles.

"Oh, yes.." Sarah shared his pillow. "I had pizza and I had the bath too."

"Well I'm glad it didn't go to waste."

"Did you want me to heat you up some pizza?" Sarah yawned softly.

"Nah I'm OK. We had some food downstairs earlier." Chuck replied.

"Do you think we should have gone to the doctor for your head?" Sarah ran her hand lightly over the bump. "It's gone down a little."

"It's feeling a lot better." Chuck closed his eyes at her gentle head massage. "I'm sleepy again though."

"Go to sleep," Sarah spoke softly as she pulled the covers over them and molded her self into him. "And wake me if you need anything k?"

"Yes, Sarah _Bartowski_." Chuck answered as he took one last look at the name she signed on his cast. "I love you."

Sarah smiled at the mention of her soon to be new name. Turning the lamp off she gave one last kiss on his forehead.

"I love you Chuck."

* * *

The end! Hope you enjoyed it :)!


End file.
